Keep your eyes open (or close them for always)
by Roisyn
Summary: Nana no permitirá que alguien le quite a su hijo. Si tiene que unirse a su mejor amiga y fundar un grupo capaz de enfrentar Vongola entonces lo hará. Tsuna ama a su madre y su increíble familia aunque solo sea capaz de ver sus llamas; pero está bien, porque nunca ha sido ciego a lo más importante.
1. Chapter I

**NOTA** : EDITADO EL 2O/01.

Descripción: Tsuna nació con los ojos opacos pero eso nunca le impidió ver lo que realmente era importante. Nana se enamoró una vez de Sawada Iemitsu pero amó a su hijo mucho más. Y con estas dos pequeñas cosas el canon se vio quemado por el sol.

Relaciones: All27 –bromance; Madre-e-hijo.

Advertencias: Lenguaje fuerte, llamas y muchas armas. También algo de sangre. (Hey, es la _mafia._ ) Y esponjosidad (porque es Tsuna). Experimentación en niños (por el Estraneo) y adultos fiables y no fiables (como en la vida).

Palabras: 500 en total –contando desde abajo del título.-

* * *

 _ **Keep your eyes open (or close them for always)**_

Cuando Tsuna nació Nana lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa, culpabilidad en sus ojos – _porque su bebé no podría ver jamás, y Kami, ¡¿cómo no se había cuidado más?! ¡¿Cómo podía haberle quitado algo así a su bebé?!-_ y la esterilidad de una sala donde no había nadie más que ella.

Tsuna respiraba lento y constante, los diminutos puños aferrados a la bata de su madre y sin ninguna idea de lo que le esperaba en la vida. Él era –sería siempre- un bebé tranquilo, con el corazón de oro y ciego para aquellas cosas que el mundo creía que eran lo más importantes pero no.

Nana, ignorante a esto, siguió castigándose mentalmente. Una pequeña partecita se preguntó si no hubiese sido su culpa también por haber elegido un hombre que había desaparecido un día, dejándola embarazada y con un teléfono con línea directa a la contestadora.

Tsuna, recién nacido y con la poca consciencia –mayor a un bebé común, pronto se daría cuenta su madre- desterró los pensamientos de Nana con un sonido suave, como un arrullo, frotando su nariz contra la piel del cuello en la que había sido colocado.

Algo cálido y feroz invadió a la joven mamá y por un momento un brillo dorado se dibujó en los cálidos ojos femeninos.

"Mi pequeño Tsu-kun." Ella susurró con amor, acariciando la mejilla regordeta con la mayor ternura del mundo. "Mamá te ama tanto, _tanto_. Voy a cuidar de ti, mi pequeño, no te fallaré." Fue una promesa que ardió en su pecho como una llama ingobernable, el voto eterno de una madre.

Iemitsu Sawada podría no haber sido el hombre que le había mostrado a Nana pero eso no repercutiría en su hijo, se prometió. Ella le daría todo el amor que necesitase y mucho más.

Tsuna arrulló nuevamente, lleno del calor de su madre. A pesar que sus ojos seguían opacos y no tenía la menor idea del color una parte dormida de sí se arropó en la cálida llama amarilla que resplandecía a su alrededor. Durmió contento, plenamente amado.

Y mientras él dormía Nana planeaba, los brazos y manos suaves alrededor de su bebé y los ojos firmes mientras un plan de acción se formaba en su cabeza. Había llamadas por hacer pero estaba segura de ambos estarían bien. Tokyo había sido su refugio pero Tsuna merecía un lugar adecuado para crecer y la ciudad no se comparaba con las calles seguras de su pueblo natal.

Ya era hora de regresar a Namimori y enfrentarse a los fantasmas en la vieja casa Saito –y su legado-.

(A miles de kilómetros de distancia un hombre estornudó ruidosamente, la imagen de un rostro amoroso apareciendo en su mente. Ignorando su intuición descartó el pensamiento con la seguridad de que era lo mejor, admitiendo para sí mismo que no tenía tiempo para algo más que Vongola.

En este mundo –y tantos otros- la _famiglia_ significaba todo para él.

Al fin, resultó ser lo mejor para Nana y Tsuna.)

* * *

 **Palabras de la autora:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Sé que puede resultar un poco aburrido pero solo es el primer capítulo así que ténganme paciencia mientras las cosas comienzan a moverse, ¿ne? ;)

¡500 palabras justas! No pensé que me costaría tanto. ¿Y por qué justo 500? Es que estoy en medio de un desafío, de mí para mí, en el que tendré que escribir este número de palabras por día y subirlo.

Que los dioses de la inspiración no me abandonen :/

¡Ojalá lo disfruten conmigo! Mis mejores deseos para todos en este hermoso nuevo año :D :D :D

 **Casse**

 **PDTA:** Disculpen mi mal inglés (en el título), si algún alma caritativa encuentra algún error allí –o en cualquier parte del texto-, por favor, ¡que no dude en avisarme! Nadie crece sin caerse un par de veces ;)


	2. Chapter II

**EDIT** : ESTE CAPI HA SIDO EDITADO EL 21/01.

Descripción: Tsuna nació con los ojos opacos pero eso nunca le impidió ver lo que realmente era importante. Nana se enamoró una vez de Sawada Iemitsu pero amó a su hijo mucho más. Y con estas dos pequeñas cosas el canon se vio quemado por el sol.

* * *

 ** _Keep your eyes open (or closed for always)_**

Después de dos días de extensivos controles tanto Nana como su bebé fueron dejados en libertad con la condición de descansar por al menos algunas semanas. Lo primero que hizo fue cruzar la calle hasta la cabina telefónica y hacer una pequeña llamada a una querida amiga.

Mebuki sonaba igual que siempre, con aquella honestidad brutal que amaba y la entrañable protección feroz. Nana se encontró admitiendo todo, desde el primer momento en que había visto al padre de su hijo y como había caído duro hasta que el hombre se fue a Italia y la dejó con un número al que no había podido contactarse ni siquiera por su embarazo.

Su mejor amiga estaba _furiosa_ , por decirlo suavemente, pero se calmó cuando Nana le contó que solo quería regresar a su hogar en Namimori y no, no hacía falta que hiciese desaparecer al "indigno bastardo italiano" –ella ni siquiera sabía que una nacionalidad podía sonar tan _mal-_. Costó pero finalmente Mebuki se comprometió a quedarse más o menos tranquila.

Terminó con un camión en dirección a su hogar para trasladar las pocas cosas que había conseguido en esos años y la promesa de dirigirse lo más pronto posible a la casa de la mujer. Con una sonrisa Nana se lo prometió, sorprendida al recibir la noticia que otra camioneta la llevaría a Namimori cuando ella lo dijese. Al parecer, los aviones no eran lo suficientemente buenos para un bebé tan pequeño como Tsuna.

Nana decidió irse al día siguiente. Ya era tarde y quería empacar las pocas cosas que se llevaría antes de dormir toda la noche. Lo más seguro es que lloraría una buena parte de ella. Todavía tenía que sacar las emociones de su sistema, más concretamente las referidas a su nueva situación como madre soltera y el hecho de que el hombre que había llegado a pensar que podría casarse no era como creyó.

Pero ella estaría bien. Tenía a su precioso bebé, una amiga maravillosa y un plan para asegurarse de que no le faltase nada a su pequeña familia. Había recibido cada mes desde un benefactor anónimo donaciones que eran como dos veces su sueldo de camarera –el trabajo al cual había renunciado cuando su embarazo le hizo imposible continuar- desde que Iemitsu dejó Tokyo pero sería solo para el fondo universitario de su hijo.

La condición de Tsuna le haría necesitar un montón de cosas especiales pero le crecerían aletas a los zorros antes de que Nana permitiese que su bebé tuviese más dificultades de lo necesario. No. Él crecería lo mejor posible, rodeado de todo el amor y apoyo de su familia y futuros amigos.

Se encargaría de ello _personalmente._

* * *

 **Nota de la autora** : ¡Genial! Ya estamos en el segundo capítulo y vemos una especie de entrada para un personaje que será muy importante. Creo que con las últimas palabras ya podrían haber descubierto el apellido de "Mebuki-chan", ¿no? ;) ¡No tengan miedo de arriesgarse! De todos modos, se resolverá en el capítulo de mañana.

Personalmente no puedo esperar a escribir las interacciones entre los niños. Tengo algo especial en mente –y hasta soñé con ello xDD-, por lo que intentaré avanzar un poco más por la tarde y tener un par de capítulos más escritos. Así, de paso, podré subir todos los días y no fallaré a mi promesa.

Bien, ahora a una de las partes más importantes. ¡Los agradecimientos! Les agradezco un montón a los que han marcado como favorito o seguidor de la historia, a los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer, y claro, a quién me dejó tan lindo mensaje.

 **Akemi-Shiho:** _Yeap! Tsu-kun is coming! And soon (I hope). :D Whit a little!Kyoya and Bear-Mother!Nana. I hope you see here! :D :D (And I sorry for mi bad English x'D) Love_ , **Casse**

Ojalá pueda saber pronto de ustedes ;)

 **Casse**


	3. Capítulo III

**Edit: Editado el 20/01.**

* * *

 _ **Keep your eyes open (or closed for always)**_

Mebuki, mejor amiga de Nana, se debatía entre la felicidad y la violencia. Como Hibari nacida y criada este último era un estado usual pero era en estos momentos cuando la gente a su alrededor recordaba que a pesar de su fachada tranquila seguía siendo una nube y como tal _sanguinaria_ era un buen adjetivo para calificar su estado de ánimo.

Mientras sus hombres viajaban a buscar a su amiga Mebuki caminaba por el salón con sus abanicos sujetados firmemente entre sus dedos. No había visto a Nana desde hace dos años, la última vez que había salido de Namimori desde el nacimiento de su pequeño carnívoro, pero jamás había pensado que algo así le pasaría.

Nana había sido la única lo suficientemente valiente –o ingenua- para acercarse a ella cuando todavía eran niños. El resto estaba demasiado asustado de su posición, de su fuerza o de ambos. Pero no Nana, quien se había acercado con galletas caseras y una sonrisa amable que la acompañaría por los próximos antes hasta que un accidente fatídico la hiciese huir a Tokyo.

Respetaría su promesa de no hacer nada por el momento pero ni bien tuviese la oportunidad… bueno, nadie podría decir nada si un hombre como ese desapareciese, ¿cierto? Una sonrisa adornó su rostro. Y justo en ese momento notó a su hijo deslizarse entre las sombras como un gato en su dirección.

Kyoya, su único hijo. Un paquete precioso de ojos grises y rasgos elegantes, con una voluntad tan ardiente que se rumoreaba que estaría a la altura del tío Feng un día. Ya había vencido a tres de sus primos más grandes por no comprender su necesidad de espacio personal y lo más probable es que un día incluso intentase enfrentarse a ella por su territorio.

Pero por el momento seguía queriendo a su mamá y solo una idiota perdería estos momentos. Lo más divertido era ver a su esposo transmitir su amor por los animales, lo único que Kyoya parecía haber adquirido al mismo nivel de que la violencia era una solución perfecta a los problemas. Sin embargo, como nadie quería un final como el de las historias de la nube que rompió al cielo y a la tierra en su descontrol ambos estaban intentando ayudarlo a formar las reglas.

Hasta ahora había funcionado bastante bien. Kyoya ignoraba a los niños más pequeños que él y solo atacaba si era molestado, si eran demasiado ruidosos o si intentaban dañar a un animalito. Mientras que nada de esto sucediese él era un niño tranquilo al que le gustaban mucho las siestas y mirar documentales de animales salvajes.

No habían conseguido ningún amigo para él, no cuando los niños tendían a asustarse de la sed de sangre que emanaba pero tenía la esperanza de que el hijo de Nana pudiese ayudar. Ella había sido la única que se había acercado a pesar del miedo general por lo que tal vez su hijo heredaría la misma tendencia.

Esta sensación solo creció cuando la camioneta paró frente a su casa y Nana bajó, acercándose con un bulto diminuto entre sus brazos. Kyoya se animó detrás de sus piernas, los ojos fijos en el paquete con una intensidad considerable. Mientras ambas se saludaban Kyoya aprovechó el momento para acercarse al bebé a una distancia que podría haberse tomado como ofensiva.

Tsu-kun, los ojos opacos pero la cabeza inclinada hacia él, le arrulló.

Kyoya parpadeó y una rara sonrisa se extendió por su rostro antes de emitir un sonido similar.

El bebé lo repitió, y sí, fue el instante en el que su hijo cayó.

* * *

 **Palabras de la autora:** ¡Tercer día cumplido! Me siento fenomenal :D Principalmente por aquellas personitas que han elegido seguir mi historia, marcarme como favorito e incluso dejarme un comentario.

Estoy feliz de que les esté gustando y prometo que vendrá algo mejor. Estoy viendo si hago dos o tres capítulos más antes de hacer un salto al futuro... voy a pensarlo bien :)

Ahora, a responder:

 **Shiho-Akemi** : Jajaja, no hay drama, lo comprendo porque también lo hago! xDD Tengo que decir que me sorprendió leer el comentario en inglés pero no pensé mucho más allá de la felicidad por ser el primero :D :D :D Por cierto, ¡exacto, era una Hibari! :D La Hibari, para ser más precisos. Y sí, la madre de Takeshi sigue viva -por ahora- y planeo hacerle una entrada en un par de capítulos. Gracias por escribir :D Espero verte por aquí.

 **KITSUNE TAKAHARI** : Sii, juro que lo será. No hay nada más lindo que un diminuto Tsu-kun protegiendo a sus amigos, con los ojos naranjas y esa expresión seria en su rostro adorable! Por mi parte muero por escribirlo! Gracias por dejarme saber lo que piensas, ojalá te vea pronto! Saludos :)

¡Gracias a todos por leer! Déjenme saber que les pareció ;) y si hay algún dedazo por ahí para corregirlo.

 **Casse**


	4. Chapter IV

**EDIT: Fue editado el 20/01.**

* * *

 ** _Keep your eyes open (or closed for always)_**

Mientras entraba a la casa de su mejor amiga Nana sonrió con ternura frente a la escena de su bebé y el hijo de Mebuki. Había esperado que se hiciesen amigos -¡aunque no tan pronto!- y que pudiesen seguir con la tradición de amistad entre ambas madres. Además, se moría por vestir a ambos con temas.

"Parece un niño muy bueno." Mebuki elogió con una sonrisa mientras tomaban asiento en la mesa, dejando a los niños en el pequeño lugar de recreo. Confiaba en que Kyoya tuviese cuidado con su bebé y a juzgar por la cantidad de cuidado con el que lo había tomado no creía que fuese defraudada.

"Él es. Tsu-kun llora pocas veces y le gusta mucho oír las voces de los demás." Explicó la nueva madre con suavidad. "Kyoya-kun también parece un buen niño, Mebuki-chan, debes estar orgullosa." Miró al pequeño "charlar" con su hijo con una sonrisa suave.

"Ah, lo entiendo. Será buena idea desarrollar ese talento con cuidado para que no se pierda en grandes masas de ruido." Señaló, curvando sus labios antes las palabras de la mujer y encontrándose con los ojos de su cría antes de decir: "Y gracias, estoy orgullosa de él."

Kyoya evitó su mirada, ligeramente enrojecido, y Nana asintió distraídamente con una sonrisa casual, un pensamiento persistente en la esquina de sus ojos. Obviamente estaba preocupada.

Mebuki tomó la mano que no estaba ocupada y la apretó. "Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, Nana-chan."

Nana suspiró un poco, una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento en su boca mientras parecía pensar en que palabras usar. Finalmente habló.

"Son dos cosas." Suspiró, apretando sus manos en su regazo. "La primera es que voy a retomar el trabajo de onee-san. Creo que es momento de responsabilizarme de lo que dejé atrás. Será cuando Tsu-kun sea un poco más grande pero solo quería que lo supieras…"

"Ella estaría realmente feliz, Nana-chan." Aseguró con firmeza. "Y sabes que estaré junto a ti a un lado del camino."

"Muchas gracias, Mebuki-chan." Su sonrisa brilló como el sol. "Pero confieso que esa no es mi mayor preocupación…" tomó coraje, varias escenas bailando en su mente. "… Tsuna-kun… es especial. No me refiero a su ceguera… "su voz se cortó un poco pero metió pecho y siguió"… sino que hay algunas veces donde él… donde él mira hacia mi dirección y _brilla_. Hana-chan, mi bebé brilla cuando está muy feliz." La última oración fue dicha sin ninguna pausa y con abundante ansiedad, con el claro miedo de ser tomada como una loca.

Mebuki parpadeó. _Oh._ Eso… eso explicaba un par de cosas y planteaba muchas preguntas más.

No había manera que Tsuna fuera un sol como su madre, no con la reacción de Kyoya hacia él. Las nubes inversas podían llevarse bien con los soles –dependiendo de la personalidad de ambos, como en su caso- pero era casi imposible –sobre todo en los niños- que las clásicas fuesen tomadas por uno. Kyoya se había alejado del hijo de Sasagawa como si fuese una uña encarnada, después de todo.

 _¿Entonces…?_

* * *

 **Palabras de la autora** : ¡Un poco tarde pero dentro del día! Tengo que admitir que la razón es que me desvelé con una amiga viendo Sotus, un dorama BL del 2016 que me mató de frustración y diabetes. Si les gusta el BL académico, entre un Senior bastante tsundere y un Junior descarado -¡Le dijo que iba a hacerlo su esposa en el primer capítulo, maldita sea!- no paren de verlo. El único detalle es que si están esperando minutos enteros de besos o algo más allá de sonrisas, bueno, se van a morir con este drama.

En fin, terminada la parte de recomendación –no pude evitarlo, en serio, se los recomiendo- voy a entrar en la de agradecimientos. ¡Cada día somos más y me llena de felicidad! Gracias a todos los lectores de siempre, a los nuevos, a los que le dieron "seguir" y lo añadieron a favoritos y por supuesto, a los que se tomaron el tiempo de escribirme un reviú: ¡un abrazo de corazón a corazón!

Por último, la sección de respuestas: ¡Casse contesta tu mensajito con mucho amor!

 **Shiho-Akemi** : ¡Gracias! Me encantan los momentos de smut, y te puedo prometer que hay para rato :D :D Como puse en el primer capítulo la idea es subir todos los días un nuevo capítulo, generalmente por la mañana pero bueno, habrá días como hoy que por razones perfectamente válidas lo subiré más tarde. ¡Cuídate y espero vernos pronto! :D

 **TAKAHARI KITSUNE** : ¡Exacto! :D :D Todavía sigo pensando con que nombre de animal se referirá Kyoya a Tsuna, no quiero que sea "conejito" porque lo he leído como en veinte fics diferentes xDD además de los de "animal pequeño" que probablemente sí use pero por el comienzo. Y con respecto al salto del tiempo más que ir definitivamente hacia el Arco Diario pensé en hacer como un solo capítulo adelante –como para ir viendo flashes del futuro- y luego seguir linealmente con la trama. Hay bastante que hacer en la infancia de Tsu-kun c: ¡Nos leemos pronto –I hope-!

 **Sparking-bluekuro27:** ¡Muchas gracias por tus amables palabras! La idea es actualizar todos los días y me esforzaré por conseguirlo :) ¡Ah! En realidad no lo había pensado pero sí, suena un poco feo… más me parece que es porque la gente lo utiliza para burlarse de otros que por su significado. Al final, son solo sinónimos . Gracias por escribir :D Ojalá te guste este nuevo cap. **EDIT:** ¡Disculpa! No me di cuenta que el traductor estaba prendido cuando copié tu nombre xDD pero ahora sí está. Moraleja: prestar atención para evitar la vergüenza.

Yyy… ¡Oh! Antes que me olvide tengo que hacerles una pequeña explicación de la última frase, que Kyoya no reaccionaría así si fuera un sol. Tengo como head-canon que las nubes comúnmente no se llevan bien con los soles, tomando como ejemplo a Kyoya y a Ryohei, y Skull y Reborn, sin un cielo de por medio para equilibrar el ambiente. No tengo una gran explicación científica pero ¿queda? ;) Pueden decirme si tienen algún pensamiento acerca de ello.

¡Saludos a todos! ¡Nos leemos pronto!

 **Casse**


	5. Capítulo V

_**Nota:**_ Decidí evitar la primer parte ya que está en los demás capítulos anteriores y se me hace repetitivo. ¡Así que a leer y disfrutar no más! :D :D

* * *

 _ **Keep your eyes open (or closed for always)**_

" _¿Entonces?"_

Mebuki reflexionó sobre ello durante unos tres segundos antes de decidir que lo primero era tranquilizar a la joven madre. "No te preocupes, Nana-chan. No es nada… malo. Pero necesito saber algo, ¿hay algún color en particular cuando Tsu-kun se ilumina?" Eliminó cualquier signo de diversión en su tono por la expresión, tratándola con la seriedad que merecía el tema.

Nana miró inconscientemente hacia donde los niños dormían antes de responder: "Naranja, como el cielo en el anochecer."

La boca de Mebuki se secó como la idea de que un _cielo_ hubiese caído en su ciudad tan repentina y sorprendentemente. No existían líneas de cielos conocidas en Namimori –ni en la mayor parte de Japón- ya que la mafia tendía a quedarse en Europa, concretamente en Italia, y los cielos eran guardados con celosía incalculable.

La única manera de que Tsuna fuese un cielo era que lo hubiese sacado de la línea paterna. Intentó recordar el nombre del hombre pero Nana solo había mencionado a un "dulce y guapo príncipe de Italia" –que debería de haber saltado sus fichas aunque sea un poco- y luego, bueno, había declarado expresamente que él se había ido y que no volvería.

Ella necesitaba saber exactamente a qué se estaban enfrentando.

"Nana-chan, _por favor,_ dime como se llama ese hombre".

Y entonces el dulce sol inactivo pronunció: "Sawada Iemitsu."

Mebuki se desesperó silenciosamente. _Vongola_. De alguna manera su mejor amiga se había enredado con una de las mayores figuras de la mafia más sangrienta y poderosa de Italia y tenido su descendencia, un _cielo._ Lo que era mucho peor es que los Hibari conocían el apellido Sawada, el nombre que primer Don Vongola había tomado al radicarse en Japón.

Un cielo de la línea de _Primo_.

Si existían dioses allá arriba seguramente se reían de ellos.

"Mebuki-chan, me estás asustando. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?" Más nerviosa que antes la mujer le cuestionó, sus manos cada vez más pálidas por su agarre.

La matriarca Hibari frunció los labios, sopesando los pros y contras; involucrar a Nana en la mafia no era precisamente su idea de la diversión pero estaba segura que Tsuna terminaría involucrado en ese mundo, por su linaje y el hecho de que un cielo no pasaría desapercibido.

Suspirando, Mebuki miró los ojos marrones con seriedad. "Nana-chan, lo que te diré a continuación es un tema muy importante. Necesito saber si estás dispuesta a hacerlo _todo_ por tu hijo, y me refiero a hasta matar."

Nana se tensó ante sus palabras, a sabiendas que realmente se refería a _asesinar_ a alguien. Sin embargo, ella ya había hecho una promesa a sí misma y a su Tsu-kun, y haría hasta lo imposible por él. Su determinación ardió con fuerza y el cálido castaño se pintó de amarillo.

Notándolo, Mebuki asintió con aprobación y aplaudió con suavidad, llamando a los sirvientes para que llenasen las tazas de té. La siguiente conversación se tragaría mejor con algo caliente e incluso un poco alcohólico.

* * *

 **Nota de Autora:** Hoy la actualización ha sido a tiempo :D O algo así xDD ¡Espero que les guste! Escribí este capítulo de cero como tres veces y al final ganó la segunda versión. A veces me molesta que las palabras que quiero no salgan de mis dedos y acabo por escribir cualquier cosa, ¿les ha pasado? Es frustrante.

Bueno, mejor dejo de quejarme y vamos a algo más bonito: ¡Agradecimientos! A todos los que lo leen, los viejos y los nuevos lectores, a los que han decidido añadirlo a favorito y seguir la historia, y por supuesto, a los que han me han regalado un poco de su tiempo escribiendo un comentario, a ustedes: ¡Muchas gracias! Me dan ánimos para cumplir cada día.

Y ahora, la última sección: ¡Casse contesta con mucho cariño -y sueño, con once horas de descanso-!:

 **Shiho-Akemi:** ¡Sí! Tengo la esperanza de que Tsu-kun y su ternura sean suficiente para calmar un poco a Kyoya. ¿Quién podría saber? Los milagros existen de vez en cuando xD Y con respecto a lo último, tengo la idea de que algunos elementos sí pueden trabajar juntos -tal vez incluso lograr una semi armonía falsa-, como los que son iguales -niebla y niebla, por ejemplo, o lluvia y lluvia- y otros no, como el que ya he señalado antes. En el caso de los cielos hay un fic muy bueno que no me acuerdo el nombre pero creo que está en mis favoritos, donde Harry (HP) es el cielo de Reborn, que tiene una frase encantandora -parrasafreada- para resumir el lazo entre un cielo y otro: _"Los cielos son criaturas curiosas con respecto a otros cielos; o les gustan o los querrán matar."_

¡Uh! Me he extendido bastante, lo siento xD solo me queda decirte que me llena de alegría subir un capítulo y encontrarte en los comentarios. Gracias :D :D Ojalá sigas disfrutando el fic.

 **Sparking-bluekuro27** : Lol, al menos te saqué una risa xD igual perdóname por eso, no estaba prestando la suficiente atención. Puedes echar un vistazo al capítulo anterior y te prometo que lo verás arreglado :D En fin, muchas gracias por tu comentario y me alegro que no lo hayas leído antes, a ver si puedo meter más cosas mías xD ¡Gracias a ti por leer! Y genial, solo ve ahorrando un poco de paciencia porque aunque morirás de diabetes también vas a quererte sacar los pelos de la frustración. xDD ¡Saludos y espero leerte pronto!

Nos leemos mañana :D

 **Casse**


	6. Capítulo VI

_**Nota:**_ __No, nada. Solo disfruta c;

* * *

 _ **Keep your eyes open (or closed for always)**_

Nana escuchó con atención las palabras de su amiga, una taza de té caliente –habiendo rechazado el alcohol- y más pálida con cada segundo que pasaba. En algún punto la voz de Mebuki se había detenido, dándole tiempo a procesar toda la información que una pequeña parte de ella se negaba a creer.

 _La mafia._

Había aceptado en ese último tiempo que solo había visto una máscara del hombre del que se había enamorado tan rápidamente pero ¿el crimen organizado? ¿De verdad? ¿Qué tan ciega había sido Nana para no darse cuenta del peligro que corría? ¡Se trataba de una de las figuras más influyentes de la familia más poderosa de Italia!

Y ella tenía su hijo.

Su pequeño Tsu-kun.

La sola idea de ver su hermoso hijo contaminado le llenaba de repulsión. La sola imagen de su precioso bebé siendo quitado de sus brazos para ser criado como un peón, entregado a las filas de hombres vestidos de negro que utilizaría su _don_ para pintar más sangre hizo arder sus venas.

Nana los mataría por sí misma antes de que pudiesen acercarse a Japón.

"¿Hay alguna forma de… de impedir esto?" Sus labios se fruncieron mientras su mirada se enfocó en la sala donde podía ver la figura dormida de su hijo, acurrucado a un costado del Hibari más pequeño. Se veían como pequeños angelitos indefensos, los rostros relajados y los dedos aferrados a la ropa del otro.

Mebuki sonrió. No era algo bonito.

Su respuesta fue sencilla, una sola palabra que volvió el dorado a los ojos de la madre preocupada.

"Luchar."

En la otra habitación Tsuna arrulló cuando la calidez familiar se extendió una vez más y lo despertó, haciendo que automáticamente comenzase a buscar la fuente. El calor más cercano no era esa sensación difusa y cándida sino algo más difuso y fresco, como una sábana en una tarde de primavera cuando el viento soplaba.

No es como si el bebé realmente se diese cuenta de esta apreciación hasta más adelante, claro. Lo único que notó es que era extraño pero no malo, y mientras una parte de sí se animaba por la compañía Tsuna gorgoteó adormilado, aferrándose con más fuerza al brazo del otro niño y se durmió de nuevo, dejando que los sonidos y el calor lo llevaron a la tierra de los sueños.

A su lado, Kyoya miró al pequeño animal descansando y bostezó, ojos grises adormilados como el calor también lo arrulló. Había algo _diferente_ en el bebé, algo que ninguno de sus primos y demás herbívoros tenía. Le preguntaría a Madre Carnívora luego, cuando ambos se despertasen. Alguien tenía que cuidar al animalito mientras tanto, después de todo.

(Y así comenzó una historia que haría reír y llorar a Primo, que atormentaría y sanaría Namimori y algún día demostraría a varios que la historia era libre porque las piedras pueden reducirse en polvo y todos han nacido libres bajo la extensión del cielo.)

* * *

 **Nota de autora** : ¡Hola de nuevo! Acabo de darme cuenta que según la información del fic actualicé por última vez el 5 pero estoy segura que lo hice ayer, ya que se trata de un capítulo por día :/ FF y sus troleadas.

Bueno, eso no importa. Quiero agradecerles por leer y marcarlo en su lista favoritos :D :D también aquellos que me dejaron un bonito comentario. Aquí abajo les dejo la respuesta ;)

 **Diana** : Hello! I'm sorry for responding to your reviú so late but I did not see until now. And, mmm, thank for you reviú! :D I'm prefer the love (? I hope you like it! :D :D

 **KITSUNE TAKAHARI** : No :O nunca me había fijado hasta ahora. Tienes razón. Quizás "zorrito", por la astucia, o bebé omnívoro… lo voy a pensar! Gracias por las sugerencias :D Y sí, faltan muchos capítulos pero ya veremos cuando a Vongola se le ocurra visitar Namimori. Sigo maquinando la "amorosa" bienvenida *insert risita malvada*

 **Sparking-bluekuro27** : :D Gracias por escribir! Y sí, también me reí al escribirlo, imaginándose la situación en vivo y real Xdd Yo quedaría como "WTF?" No te preocupes por los errores, si en la Pc ya funciona mal no me quiero imaginar en el celu :/ Y sí, Nana es un Sol a punto de activar :D :D por ahora solo vemos brillos en sus ojos XD

En fin, ojalá les guste este nuevo capítulo y puedan disfrutarlo! ;D

¡Hasta mañana¡

 **Casse**


	7. Capítulo VII

**_Keep your eyes open (or closed for always)_**

Suzume Yamamoto –de soltera Murasaki- se casó con su esposo a sabiendas de que cuan reales eran las dos espadas colgadas en la pared y no lo amó menos por eso. Tsuyoshi era un hombre increíble, ¿cómo no podría hacerlo? Y con él había tenido a su precioso hijo Takeshi, quien ambos estaban seguros seguiría los pasos de su madre y se convertiría en una figura increíble en el mundo deportivo.

Pero conocer el pasado de su marido, el pasado que juró haber dejado atrás, no la salvó de los dos hombres de negro que entraron por la puerta de atrás una noche sin luna. Tampoco Tsuyoshi la salvó, ocupado trabajando en su tienda a esa hora, y cuando la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió y los dos desconocidos entraron el único pensamiento consciente de Suzume fue: "mi bebé no".

Takeshi, que era el bebé más precioso y risueño que había tenido en sus manos, quien tenía la sonrisa de su padre y la risa bulliciosa de su madre. Takeshi, quien tenía toda una vida por delante para hacer lo que quisiese por más de las expectativas de sus padres. Takeshi, quien estaba dormido sobre el colchón a un lado de Suzume cuando los asesinos entraron.

A Suzume no le importaron las razones. No le importó si estaban allí para vengarse de su esposo o de su quinto abuelo quitado dos veces por el lado materno. Lo único que le interesó es que estaban armados en su casa, cerca de _su hijo_ y que no había nadie excepto ella que pudiese hacer algo.

Entonces lo hizo.

No hubo espacio para arrepentimientos cuando tomó el bate de beisbol que había olvidado guardar y lo estampó en la cabeza del primer hombre, tampoco lo pensó dos veces antes de arremeter con furia al segunda, logrando quitarles las armas y dejarlos inconscientes en un lío sangrante en el suelo.

Cuando Tsuyoshi entró, atraído por los ruidos, se encontró con su esposa acunando a su bebé y un bate sangriento en sus manos sobre dos cuerpos. Una parte muy primaria de él se encontró… _satisfecho_ con la escena, habiendo confirmado su idea de que su esposa era la mujer más fuerte que había conocido. Otra parte se llenó de ira por quien sea que había enviado a los idiotas y miedo por el futuro de su familia si volvía a ocurrir.

"Suzu-chan…"llamó en voz baja, acercándose muy lentamente. Ella parpadeó antes de que el horror se dibujase en su rostro y dejó caer su "arma", sujetando con fuerza a su hijo con ojos asustados. "Todo está bien, mi amor. Estamos bien." Siguió, utilizando algunas de sus llamas para tranquilizar a su esposa.

"Yoshi-kun, ellos… ellos entraron y-y Take-chan estaba aquí y yo no podía -¡no podía no hacer nada!" las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y prácticamente se derritió en el abrazo del hombre, acunando a su hijo entre ellos.

"Sshh, está bien, querida, lo hiciste muy bien. Salvaste a nuestro pequeño y a ti. Estoy orgulloso." Él aseguró con voz suave, dejándose caer en el suelo con su esposa en su regazo, sosteniéndola con todo el amor y la ternura del mundo.

Sollozando un poco más, Suzume dejó que todo el llanto saliese afuera mientras era confortada por las dos personas más importantes en su mundo. Finalmente, un poco más calmada, preguntó: "¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?"

Tsuyoshi reflexionó durante un largo minuto antes de contestar: "No podemos confiar en la policía, cariño. Vamos a tener que llamar los Hibari…" Todo Namimori sabía que esencialmente eran ellos los que lo controlaban todo y si quería evitar que la situación pasase tendría que formar algún acuerdo para realizar más controles alrededor del pueblo.

Él no quería pensar en lo que podría haber sucedido si su esposa no hubiese reaccionado a tiempo o si lo se hubiesen encontrado con su hijo. _Takeshi_ , miró a su hijo aferrado a su madre y tragó grueso. No podía imaginarse un mundo donde no estuviesen los dos juntos a él.

 _No pasará_ , se prometió. Aunque tuviera que vender su alma al diablo su familia estaría a salvo.

Se aseguraría de ello.

* * *

 **Nota de autora** : ¡Hola! Estamos en el día 7 ya, así que como una pequeña conmemoración escribí 700 palabras :D :D Y decidí que ya era hora de entrar a algunos personajes más. Todavía no he decidido si Suzume morirá o no, pero por ahora denle la bienvenida a la familia Yamamoto completa.

Les doy las gracias una vez más por acompañarme en este pequeño fic. Por tomarse el tiempo de leer, de marcar como favorito y de seguir la historia, y claro, por dejarme un bonito reviú. ¡Hacen mi día más feliz! :D :D Graciasss~

Ahora a la sección respuestas: ¡Casse te contesta con mucho cariño!

 **Shiho-Akemi** **:** ¡Hola! Mal, no sé porqué, pero actualicé bien antes de ayer y aunque se subió el capítulo FF me troleó y no apareció como si se hubiese actualizado :/ No entiendo porque pasan esas cosas pero bue… No, todavía no te puedes morir, faltan las cosas más tiernas, como cuando estén todos los niños juntos o Kyoya se enfrente a Ryohei cuando este es llamado "onii-san" por Tsuna (me muero por escribir esta parte *-*, ¡gracias por la idea!) así que debes aguantar :D Nos leemos pronto~ ¡Gracias por escribir! :D

 **KITSUNE TAKAHARI** : Lo sé, Kyoya es muy tierno. Y pensar que va a golpear personas en su tiempo libre, digo, mantener la paz. XDD ¡Gracias a ti por comentar! Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo :D

 **Sparking-bluekuro27** **:** ¿Te lo imaginas? Debe faltar poco para los bebés radioactivos, sobre todo con la contaminación ambiental que hay ahora –principalmente en fuentes de agua-. En fin, que no me enrollo más xDD Creo que la mafia no toleraría a Tsuna como un civil nacido y encima con su "debilidad", ¿te imaginas a Xanxus? Ahí sí que lo mataría :') Pero bueno, ya veremos como se desarrolla la historia. ¡Gracias por escribir! :D

Ojalá FF se deja de trolear a todos XD

Nos vemos mañana~~

 **Casse**

 **EDIT:** FF decidió seguir siendo un troll y aparece como si la última actualización fuese ayer. Así que no me queda de otra que dejarles la fecha para que quede documentado xDD Hoy es 08/01, y corresponde el capítulo 7. Gracias :)


	8. Chapter VIII

_**NOTA:**_ ¡Este es un salto hacia el futuro! No significa que iremos directamente desde acá sino que es un vistazo y nada más. Hay un par de pistas sobre lo que tarde o temprano sucederá –principalmente que personajes se involucraran- así que mantengan los ojos bien abiertos, queridos.

* * *

 _ **Keep your eyes open (or closed for always)**_

Cuando Tsuna se despertó ese día sabía que algo grande estaba a punto de ocurrir. Su "radar de advertencia" como lo llamaban sus amigos estaba sonando a todo volumen dentro de su cabeza y lo preocupó al punto que al salir del baño se encontró con sus amigos alrededor del dormitorio, sus llamas fluctuando por el nerviosismo.

Kyoya fue el primero en darse cuenta de su aparición y tardó menos de un segundo en lanzarse hacia él, buscando cualquier señal en su cuerpo que pudiese explicar el tumulto en sus emociones. Al no encontrar nada físico lo miró, sus llamas de nube ansiosas por eliminar la causa del disturbio de su cielo.

Tsuna sonrió débilmente: "Creo que vamos a tener compañía." Dijo a su preciosa familia. "Algo muy importante se acerca."

Mukuro soltó una risa escalofriante, la oscuridad que su infancia le dejó arropada en los bordes de su sonrisa y a punto de despertar cuando dijo: "No hay porqué preocuparse, Tsunayoshi-kun. Vamos a encargarnos de cualquier molestia."

Eran una de las pocas cosas que compartía con todos los demás en el extraño grupo: la voluntad de protección al cielo que los había abrazado, con matices negros y rojos, y les había dado algo que podían llamar "hogar". Ellos felizmente quemarían el mundo en cenizas y polvo o vivirían con tranquilidad, sonriendo en sus vidas normales si lo tenían que hacer.

(Mukuro, sobre todo, que había pisado el Infierno seis veces y vivido para contarlo, visto a los demonios respirar, reír y sangrar… que también logró conocer a un ángel y convirtió la tierra maldita en el paraíso con la fuerza de sus llamas. Mukuro, que odiaba la mafia pero vivía en una isla convertida en una fortaleza viviente contralada por una familia Yakuza, la única familia que aceptaría como suya.)

Chrome asintió, su voluntad firme. En comparación con la pequeña niña enfermiza y de ojos cautos llamada Nagi, ella era una jovencita ahora con la gracia de un cisne y el apoyo de todos aquellos que le dieron espacio en su corazón y en su casa. No había manera en que le fallará a quien le había tomado la mano y traído a esa vida maravillosa.

Chikuza no habló tampoco, a sabiendas que Tsuna veía sus llamas y que no había necesitar de decir nada cuando su cielo podía darse cuenta de sus emociones con solo echarle un vistazo o interactuar con sus llamas. No fue lo mismo con Ken, quien ladró una respuesta entusiasta, orejas de cachorro apareciendo en su cabeza -¿por Mukuro o Chrome? Hoy en día era difícil averiguarlo- para la suave diversión de todos.

Su tormenta jugueteó con sus cuchillos, una sonrisa bastante sangrienta en su rostro mientras aseguraba que no pensaba dejar su trabajo a los "campesinos", convirtiendo la charla en una pelea sobre quien se encargaría de eliminar el problema.

En el medio, Tsuna sonrió. Mientras estuviesen juntos no existía nada que pudiese con ellos.

* * *

 **NOTA DE AUTORA:** Uff, pensé que no iba a lograrlo. Gracias al cielo tenía la mayor parte de esto escrito porque hoy fue un día largo, sin tecnología –literalmente en medio de la naturaleza- y estoy hecha polvo, por lo que voy a dejarlo aquí y mañana editaré si hay errores (y responderé los comentarios).

¡Un abrazo gigante para todos!

 **Casse**


	9. Chapter IX

**Fecha:** _10-01-2018_

 **NOTA** : Volvemos al pasado a seguir con la historia. Pueden ir a ver el capítulo siete si no lo recuerdan muy bien ;D

* * *

 _ **Keep your eyes open (or closed for always)**_

Tsuyoshi se sorprendió gratamente por la rapidez de los Hibari. Diez minutos después de la llamada que hizo, a pesar de ser mitad de la noche, un auto común y corriente se estacionó frente a su casa y varios hombres bajaron de él, presentándose como parte del Clan Hibari –servidores- y se encargaron de la suciedad en un escaso tiempo.

Tras ellos dejaron una bonita invitación para tomar el té en un salón de negocios. Le ocasionó un poco de nerviosismo pero como no era alguien que se echaba a tras decidió ir. Al menos tenía tres días para convencer a su esposa de quedarse con Takeshi en la casa de la abuela Murasaki y no enfrentarse a los Hibari por si pedían el alma de su hijo o algo así.

… En realidad, el encuentro resultó bastante bien. Lo único que tenía que hacer era servir como recopilador de información desde su tienda, una actividad que había tendido a hacer así que no hubo muchos problemas. Por otra parte, Suzume seguía un poco molesta por quedarse con su madre mientras Tsuyoshi había ido a encontrarse con los demonios de Namimori.

Sus palabras sobre que solo quería mantenerla a salvo de ese mundo –todo lo que pudiese- cayó en oídos sordos cuando la mujer le recordó que saber sobre el pasado de su marido era lo único que la había ayudado a reaccionar velozmente en la defensa de su bebé y su propia vida.

No fue una conversación bonita. Hubo gritos –de ella-, intentos de usar llamas –de él- e incluso llanto –de ambos- pero al menos lograron llegar a un entendimiento sobre que ambos participarían en el acuerdo. La mayoría de la gente tendía a relajarse alrededor de una mujer bonita, y siendo Japón un país tradicionalista no existía sorpresa al toparse con varios ancianos que pensaban que era una lámpara de decoración y que tendían a dejar su lengua ir.

(Decir que Suzume disfrutó de entregar los chismes de estos personajes sería una infravaloración.)

Fue en uno de estos encuentros en los que Suzume se halló conversando con una joven madre de nombre Nana con quien se llevó como una casa en llamas. Enterarse de que era la mejor amiga de la matriarca Hibari fue un shock pero al descubrir que tenía un hijo de la edad de su Takeshi –que era amigo del hijo de tres años del matrimonio Hibari- fue genial.

Ningún Yamamoto era oriundo de Namimori por lo que conseguir citas de juego habría sido difícil aún si conocían prácticamente a toda la gente del pueblo gracias a su tienda. El problema era que después de conocer a varias madres con sus hijos Suzume se había dado cuenta del mal ejemplo que serían para su hijo cuando creciese.

Al menos Nana parecía ser una buena mujer muy amante de su bebé, con una personalidad alegre y risueña. Estaba segura que su hijo se llevaría bien con su propio bebé. Tal vez incluso con Kyoya.

* * *

 **Nota de autora** : Costó cada palabra pero al final salió. El otro ya tendrá algo de dialogo, o al menos eso espero. Iba a resumir la cita de juegos en tres renglones pero decidí que lo mejor sería dedicarle un capítulo entero. Así que el próximo será justamente eso: la reunión entre los dos infantes ya conocidos con un Takeshi de 9 meses.

Mañana pondré bien las edades, ¡lo prometo! Ahora solo voy a agradecerles por todo su apoyo y a dejar las respuestas de los comentarios aquí abajo :D

 **KITSUNE TAKAHARI** : Mmm. Soy tan mala malosa que no diré si es Bel o no, solo que tengo planes y sí, también habrá Hayato para todos más adelante ;) Xanxus… mmm… no creo que aparezca en varios capítulos… ¿o no? :) Gracias por comentar ;D

 **Kiri Namikase** : ¡Hola! Como mencioné adelante tengo los labios sellados y solo puedo decirte que tendremos a Haya-chan más adelante ;) Gracias por comentar :D

 **Shiho-Akemi** : Como dije, fue solo un vistazo hacia al futuro y ahora volvimos al pasado :D La edad sería, déjame ver… casi catorce años para Tsuna c: El comienzo del Arco Diario, más precisamente. Pero ya no digo más. Ya lo veremos luego :D Gracias por comentar ;D

 **Sparking-bluekuro27** : Sí. Aunque en realidad Ken es un sol y Chikusa una lluvia :) Goku-chan y Yama-chan aparecerán pronto, ¡no te preocupes! Es más, Take-chan vendrá en el próximo capítulo ;) Tus preguntas serán respondidas tarde o temprano. Al menos eso espero (? ¡Hasta luego! Gracias por comentar :)

Gracias por su apoyo. ¡Seguimos mañana!

 **Casse**


	10. Chapter X

_**Keep your eyes open (or closed for always)**_

 _La cita de juegos empezó con buen pie…_

Para sorpresa de las madres, a pesar de no tener sentido de la vista, Tsuna se las arregló bastante bien para seguir a Takeshi alrededor de los juguetes de felpa y las mantas coloridas, riendo y balbuceando junto a él con alegría, como si tuviese un sexto sentido que le permitiese saber dónde estaba el otro bebé.

Para –no- sorpresa de todos Kyoya se quedó en una esquina, los ojos fijos en la interacción entre los dos niños pero sin intervenir en las "actividades de herbívoros". Esto, claro, hasta que Tsuna gateó hacia él con un peluche de pájaro –no es como si él lo supiese, salvo que se sentía "correcto"- y lo engatusó con sonrisas gomosas y balbuceos que sonaban sospechosamente como "Kyo" a ir más cerca del montón de frazadas.

(No sería un shock para Nana si la primera palabra de Tsuna fuese de hecho el nombre –o una variación de este- de su amigo, a pesar de que la ley universal dictaba que debía ser "mamá".

Si sucedía Nana se prometió no entristecerse demasiado.)

Luego, convenció a Takeshi de venir más cerca del futuro prefecto demoníaco e involucró a ambos niños en un juego de peluches y _más_ balbuceo, sonrisas amplias y sonidos risueños saliendo de su rostro mientras movía los juguetes alrededor, -al parecer- sin inmutarse por el hecho de que técnicamente no los veía.

(Si tan solo supieran que para los ojos de Tsuna el mundo era un lugar inmenso teñido de negro en sus bordes pero resplandeciente en colores según lo que tocaba o prestaba atención. Sería solo más adelante cuando aprendiesen que aunque el cielo era incapaz de ver el mundo como el resto poseía su propia visión, una mirada muy especial.

Pero hasta ese momento los demás seguirían extrañándose del comportamiento del bebé no vidente, atribuyéndolo a una personalidad alegre en demasía –como la de su madre- y sin sospechar al respecto.)

Mientras, en el rincón de las madres Mebuki sonrió suavemente. "Estoy muy feliz. Pensé que mi Kyo-chan nunca tendría amigos." Con los instintos emergentes tan fuertes ella había temido seriamente de que su pequeño hijo creciese tan solitario como una flor de loto en el desierto. Verdaderamente el hijo de su mejor amiga era una bendición.

(Además… ella tampoco estaría sola.)

Suzume suspiró. "Sé lo que quieres decir. Ni yo ni marido somos aquí así que creímos que tendríamos problemas al conseguir compañeros de juego para nuestro hijo…" bebió un poco de té antes de admitir: "la mayoría de las parejas con hijos que conozco no me gustan."

Nana asintió en comprensión junto a su mejor amiga mientras pensaba en varios casos que conocía. Había una falta clara de sentido común en su pueblo natal, lo que se traducía en padres negligentes o demasiado _serviles._

"Ara~ Pero ahora se tienen el uno al otro, Suzume-chan."

… _y entonces se desbarató con simples palabras._

"Nana-san, me han informado que hay forasteros en Namimori."

* * *

 **NOTA DE AUTORA** : Y chan-chan. Lo dejó aquí porque soy malosa… y porque se han acabado las 500 palabras. Ya quiero que los niños sean un poco más grandes así puedo escribir desde su punto de vista de una mejor manera.

Muchas gracias por leer, minna-san~~ Espero que sea de su agrado :D :D

 **Sparking-bluekuro27** : :/ Vuelve a la cama a descansar, niña, y ponte un trapo frío en la cabeza. Los consejos de la abuela ;) Ojalá ya estés mejor. Sino, ¿qué haces leyendo todavía? D: Gracias por comentar, enferma y todo, por cierto. Significa mucho para mí :') Aunque de verdad te pido que por favor te cuides 3 Amor, Casse

 **KITSUNE TAKAHARI** : Lo sé, lo sé… pero así es la vida. :D Gracias a ti por comentar, me hace muy feliz saber que hay alguien que lee y le gusta mi trabajo lo suficiente como para dejarme un comentario c': Abrazos, Casse

 **Shiho-Akemi** : FF es un troll .-. no actualiza bien, lamentablemente. Y es un buen punto, tal vez agregue en algún capítulo que Tsuyoshi se ha encontrado con Iemitsu una o dos veces, tal vez incluso trabajado para Vongola, y por lo tanto pueda llegar a tener información para Mebuki y Nana. Mmm, ideas, y más ideas. ¡Muchas gracias por escribir! :D Voy a recordar señalarte a ti como la musa cuando lo escriba. Cariños, Casse

¡Ah! ¿serviría si digo que en general voy a actualizar o a eso de las 2 de la tarde o a las 11 y pico de la noche? Así pueden fijarse cada día en esa franja horaria si ya lo he subido porque si hay que confiar en FF… ja. Además, no se si se han dado cuenta pero como cree esta historia un 2 el número de los capítulos siempre es uno menos que el de la fecha; así, este es el capi 10 y corresponde al día 11. ;) Para comprobar rápidamente si actualicé o no.

En fin, hasta mañana~

 **Casse**


	11. Chapter XI

_**Keep your eyes open (or closed for always)**_

Los forasteros terminaron siendo dos espías del CEDEF enviados por Sawada Iemitsu para confirmar que todo estuviese bien con la mujer con la que había tenido un amorío, o al menos esa fue la versión oficial. La realidad fue que Lal Mirch, la mano derecha de Iemitsu, había sido la que les dio la orden de verificar que no había ninguna descendencia dejada por el "idiota de su jefe"; esta última fue la confesión final obtenida al pasar por _ambos_ Hibari.

(Dijesen lo que dijesen sobre el líder del CEDEF no se podía negar que sus hombres eran rudos.)

Nana no lo tomó muy bien. Como… en absoluto. De hecho, la única razón por la que no se lanzó sobre ellos con sus cuchillos de cocina fue porque su mejor amiga le mencionó la mala idea que sería que los dos espías desaparecieran en medio de su misión. Eso solo atraería más gente y finalmente su secreto se escaparía.

Además, Mebuki tenía un plan mucho mejor. ¿Por qué no darle al CEDEF los datos que necesitaban? Con ayuda de una niebla que le debía un favor al clan Hibari eliminaron los recuerdos de los forasteros de haber sido atrapados y los reemplazaron con imágenes de Nana, sola y sin niños. Por un lado, la niebla ahora sabía del secreto de la mujer pero como era leal a la idea de tener su cabeza sobre los hombros su silencio estaba asegurado.

Y por otro, funcionó de las mil maravillas.

No hubo más noticias de los espías Vongola, a un lado de los que ya vivían en Namimori custodiando los restos de Primo y la mayoría de sus guardianes; una tumba que ya nadie visitaba. Esto habría amargado a cualquier protector, aún más si se tenía en cuenta que la famiglia había pisoteado los sueños que dormían allí.

No existía lealtad para el actual Vongola.

En base a esto, confiados en que Vongola no pisaría Japón por un rato, el clan Hibari comenzó a moverse bajo la estricta supervisión del matrimonio regente con la misión de expandirse por todo el territorio. A su vez, Nana comenzó a entrenar bajo un pequeño maestro de artes marciales y a desarrollar sus llamas, mientras que el matrimonio Yamamoto se ocupó de crear una red de informantes por todos lados.

Un día cualquiera, cuando los niños quedaron bajo el cuidado de Suzume sucedió algo que marcaría definitivamente el rumbo. Todo empezó con el llanto descontrolado de Tsuna y terminó con un extraño ayudándola a bajar al asesino contratado para asesinar a Kyoya, un plan que fue detenido por el despertar de la legendaria intuición Vongola –que jamás se apagaría desde ese momento-.

El asesino no dudó en darle el nombre de la sobrina de Mebuki como la causante principal del asunto, y cuando esta fue juzgada ante el tribunal del clan no hubo intervención ante la furia protectora de una nube invertida y una lluvia.

Al final, el único asunto a resolver fue el extraño ayudante.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA: Aproveché este capi para aclarar uno o dos puntos que creí que había mencionado pero no y de paso para pre-presentar un personaje que entrará en el próximo capítulo. Personalmente me gusta bastante, a pesar que en su mayoría solo se muestra el lado "malo" de él… pero como esta es mi historia y tengo plena potestad voy a darle un mejor trasfondo o al menos lo intentaré.

Gracias nuevamente por seguir acompañándome en mi fic c': Les agradezco un montón su apoyo silencioso y también los mensajes, los que estaré respondiendo aquí abajo, claro :D

 **Sparking-bluekuro27** : Sip, son súper tiernos 3 Y gracias, desde el principio tuve como la idea básica pero al momento de expresarlo me costó un poco ponerlo en la hoja de Word x'D Me alegra saber que ya estás mejor, sigue cuidándote no más ;) Gracias a ti por comentar 3 nos seguimos leyendo.

 **Shiho-Akemi** : Me olvidé totalmente xDD se ve que estaba más distraída de lo usual. Y cuando me das una leve idea ya se me va formando todo en la cabeza :D :D Solo espero no olvidarme :/ Tal vez lo involucre como un omake en el próximo capítulo *expresión pensativa* Jajaja andamos como un par de olvidadizas por el mundo x'D Gracias por comentar 3

 **KITSUNE TAKAHARI** : Gracias por tu apoyo, ¡eres un tesoro! (Después pienso en mí y me acuerdo que dejo un comentario en cada luna rosada y me doy vergüenza propia :') En fin, que no te entretengo más. Ojalá te hay gustado este nuevo capi Nos leemos mañana

 **Kiri Namikase** : ¡Lo sé! Los pondría a todos en una cesto y me los traería a casa 3 Gracias por escribir. Leámonos de nuevo ;)

Hasta mañana, gente querida c:

 **Casse**


	12. Chapter XII

**_Keep your eyes open (or closed for always)_**

La persona que ayudó a Suzume terminó llamándose Skull, y a pesar de su aspecto acabó por ser como el maestro de Nana: un hombre maldito con un chupete colorido atado al cuello como su propia sentencia de muerte. Pero a diferencia del resto él no era un mafioso sino un civil que había sido involucrado en la farsa de los siete más fuertes del mundo y no había podido salir lo suficientemente rápido.

La única razón por la que estaba en Japón era que estaba intentando huir de la famiglia en la que había estado trabajando hasta hace poco. Al parecer, ser una nube _y_ un Arcobaleno le daba una especie de distinción especial para aquellos a los que les gustaban los trofeos. Skull había sido solo un doble de acción, apenas podía controlar sus llamas por lo que no era un rival para toda una famiglia, de ahí su retirada.

Su historia –y la oportuna intercesión de Fon- lo salvaron de ser retirado de Japón y en cambio le ofrecieron una propuesta muy interesante: formación como pago de sus habilidades de guardaespaldas –porque aunque no supiese pelear era una roca dura, casi imposible de matar- y bueno, de niñera.

Skull aceptó rápidamente, no solo porque Mebuki era también una nube invertida como él y por lo tanto podría entrenarlo con precisión sino también –aunque no lo admitiese- le habían caído bien los mocosos, aún si el más grande resultó ser un paquete vicioso y el más pequeño parecía _verlo_ más allá de su ceguera. Al menos Takeshi era normal… o algo así.

(Además, Fon era uno de los pocos Arcobaleno que le agradaban. Al menos él nunca lo había golpeado.)

Sin mencionar que no tenía ganas de esconderse en su siguiente destino. Rusia era una perra fría en esa temporada.

El antiguo doble de acción se sorprendió por la aceptación de todos y cayó en su nuevo papel con facilidad, disfrutando de los resultados de su formación y de la deliciosa comida de Nana. Los problemas persiguieron a los niños –especialmente a Tsuna- como un perro obsesionado con un olor pero nunca hubo un día aburrido.

Y ver la velocidad con la que Namimori se encargaba de neutralizar las amenazas seguía sorprendiendo gratamente a Skull. De alguna manera, el pequeño pueblo se estaba convirtiendo en el corazón de una nación anti-mafia, especialmente –aunque no mencionado en voz alta- anti-Vongola. Conocer una de las razones de esto fue esclarecedor para él, y prometió a la madre que el día que se llevasen a Tsuna sería cuando estuviese frío y muerto.

A quienes le habían dado un lugar en su familia y mostrado el mejor trato humano desde los últimos años no podía pagarle de otra forma, ¿cierto? Y … si estaba un poco _atraído_ hacia un cielo que _sabía_ que superaría a Luce, bueno, ese era su problema, ¿verdad? No es como si fuese a hacer algo ahora.

(Pero la esperanza de tener un verdadero hogar era algo _preciosa_.)

* * *

 **NOTA DE AUTORA** : Sip, amo a Skull, y aunque también me encanta Reborn nunca voy a perdonar su tratamiento a mi doble favorito .-. En fin, quería escribirlo de otra manera pero también me gustó como resultó :) Ojalá les agrade también :DD

Como siempre, un millón de abrazos a todos por su apoyo 3 ¡son lo mejor!

Ahora llega la sección de _**Casse-respuestas**_ :

 **KITSUNE TAKAHARI** : Ohh, esa es una excelente idea. Sinceramente no les iba a dar un gran papel peeero ahora que lo pienso bien podría resultar bastante genial. :D :D ¡Gracias! Cuando lo escriba te mencionaré en el capítulo para darte las gracias por el grandioso empujón. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Nos leemos mañana 3

 **Shiho-Akemi** : Es un buen punto xDD pero tampoco es que les haya dado grandes pistas. De hecho, creo que no les di ninguna x'DD ¡Gracias por comentar! Un saludo gigantesco :D :D

Me voy a dormir c: ¡Hasta mañana, queridas/os!

 **Casse**


	13. Chapter XIII

**_Keep your eyes open (or closed for always)_**

La famiglia Carcassa era como una canción en la mafia. Llevar años intentando convencer a Mafia Land con el propósito de -finalmente- demostrar su supremacía, y esta vez tenía a alguien que inclinaba la balanza a su favor. Con su indestructibilidad y el hecho de ser una _nube_ , la segunda llama más rara de la mafia, tenían todas las probabilidades de aumentar su credibilidad y ganar. Haber tenido un tiempo sin haber sido contactado a través de una nube -clásica o invertida no interesaba- _atrapada,_ lo que ocasionó la huida del Arcobaleno.

Pero bueno, ellos no fueron nada sino solo persistentes.

Al menos, Japón era una isla con pocos destinos en la que Skull podría esconderse de su tecnología. Sus "juguetes" de localización son los mejores en el mercado que se encuentran en la Mafia. La tierra que cambiaba de ubicación cada pocos meses no funcionaba en su lugar, donde su escurridiza nube se había ido.

Namimori, Japón.

Se rumoreaba que era el lugar de descanso de Primo y bajo la protección de la fuerza especial de Vongola. Nadie, ni siquiera las famiglias tan locas como el Estraneo, se atrevería a intentar profanar la tierra por el miedo a las consecuencias, no después de la cuarta familia borrada de la tierra del planeta luego de haber intentado robar los restos del primer nivel Don Vongola - y sus guardianes.

Sin embargo, Carcassa no estaba interesada en los muertos. Para llegar a ser parte de la organización _de la credencial_ necesitaban personas fuertes y _vivas_ que fueran capaces de destruir a sus adversarios, concretamente al demonio lluvioso que protegía a la Tierra de la Mafia. Estaban completamente seguros de que con la nube lo conseguirían, solo tenía que ... _convencerlo_ que unirse a su plan era lo mejor.

Así que una nave aerostática se dirige hacia allí, la pronta victoria brillando en sus ojos.

... Tal vez, solo he visto el tiempo de haberlo pensado en una o dos veces más.

O al menos eso se imaginó en los Carcassa enviado a una misión de "recuperación" al encontrarse atados en el sótano de una mujer espeluznante. Frente a ellos, Skull y la Tormenta Arcobaleno los observan con una mezcla de diversión y molestia sin interrumpir la "amable" conversación.

Ni dos horas después el Carcassa se encontró bajo el "cuidado" de la familia Hibari _sin discusiones,_ su líder anterior desmemoriado y mandado a un país al otro lado del mundo, un nuevo plan completamente en marcha. De ahora en más, la famiglia solo trabajará en su tecnología con el fin de superar la legendaria capacidad de Esper Mammon, y el genio del científico verde y en paralelo en la ocultación al mismo nivel.

Curiosamente Carcassa se emocionó antes que objetivo, y en vez de enfocarse en la -inútil- idea de conquistar Mafia Land se lanzó al desarrollo de su TI con la misma -o más- persistencia anterior. Serían finalmente _grandiosos_ . El mundo de la mafia no sabría quien los golpeó.

(En el medio, un trío de madres sonrió -terroríficamente- ante el movimiento bien ejecutado.)

* * *

 **NOTA DE AUTORA** : Hablando desde la parte más honesta de mi corazón fue a eliminar a la familia Carcassa pero luego se me ocurrió esto y me dije "¿por qué no?", Así que aquí está. Redención c ':

Además, quiero escribir la escena en la que el pagano a Mammon dos millones de euros por la localización del único heredero Vongola vivo y que no puede y luego a Verde y tampoco pueda. Tengo esa imagen en mi cabeza y no sé, me hace feliz. :) A pesar de que sé tendré que cubrir la parte psíquica y lo haré, ténganlo por seguro.

¡Gracias otra vez por su apoyo! Me inspiró cada día a escribir y actualizar. Ojalá sigamos creciendo juntos: D

 **Kiri Namikase** _:_ Gracias, ahora tengo la cancioncita sonando en mi mente: ') Ya tendremos pronto un Kyou-chan, lo prometo ... tal vez en el próximo ... meh, ¿quién podría decirlo? xDD Gracias por comentar, nos leemos :)

 **KITSUNE TAKAHARI** : Lo sé, Reborn y también. **¿Cómo puedo serlo** ? Pero cuando vuelvan a verlo ... mmm, las cosas no van a ser como siempre, no señor. ¡Gracias a ti por comentar! Que tengas un buen día c:

 **Shiho-Akemi** : Jajaja bueno, realmente no les pasa, ¿ciertos? Y respecto a lo otro ... quizás ... pero por el momento no. Reborn no llegará hasta en un buen rato, ni Mammon ni Verde tampoco. Colonnelo y Lal, bueno, más allá de serdado dudo que dejen su lugar de trabajo hasta que sabe cuándo. Además, probablemente la familia Hibari se apodere de las famiglia que lleguen a su tierra y la destruyen o la "adquieran" como una rama más. Después de todo, si van a dominar Japón, ¿por qué no también el mundo? Y para esto necesita gente y recursos que al parecer tienden a caer en su regazo. (La autora no lamenta nada.) Gracias por comentar: D Saludos

En fin, que ojalá les guste y nos vemos mañana ~

 **Casse**

 **PDTA:** Por cierto, ¿alguna vez alguien averiguó/formuló/creyó/pensó en qué Elemento era Bermudas antes de convertirse en Vindice y obtener la Llama de la Noche? Porque lo único que encuentro es que es el Arcobaleno más fuerte de su generación.


	14. Chapter XIV

_**NOTA:**_ Casi me olvido de poner esto. Es un vistazo hacia el futuro, después de que Tsuna sintiera que hay algo grande que viene. Pueden volver a leer el 7 –creo que es eso- para recordarlo mejor. Beso.

* * *

 _ **Keep your eyes open (or closed for always)**_

Reborn admitiría –al menos a sí mismo- que la idea de reunirse con _ellos_ le ponía la piel de gallina. Pero estar en la habitación con un grupo de personas que había reunido Japón, China _y_ Rusia bajo una misma bandera (no) mafiosa en menos de quince años y al otro lado de la línea haría eso hasta al asesino más grande del mundo.

Como si fuera poco también estarían el jefe del CEDEF –el culpable de la maldita situación si eran honestos- y Timoteo Vongola, dos de las personas menos gratas en la lista negra de la organización extranjera. Él estaba seguro que Primo estaba riéndose de todos ellos en alguna parte del cielo, probablemente echándole porras a su gran-gran-gran nieto.

Él iría como asesor independiente. Bueno, como muestra de fuerza de Vongola en realidad, como último favor al hijo de la mujer a la que una vez debió tanto. También estarían Viper –del Varia-, y Colonnello, quien había sido traído por Lal –la segunda al mando de CEDEF-. Cuatro Arcobaleno seguro harían el gran espectáculo.

Reborn no se confiaba. La última vez que se había encontrado con el lac-Skull había sido lanzado al mar y casi ahogado por el pulpo monstruoso por su propia arrogancia, y Fon no había movido un solo dedo de donde estaba sentado en un tejado bebiendo té como si fuera algo completamente esperado. Y ambos pertenecían al otro bando.

Sospechaba que el grupo incluía a Verde ya que los esfuerzos por hallarlo habían sido infructuosos, con demasiados callejones sin salida y puertas que daban a precipicios. No solo eso, sino que la tecnología que se rumoreaba que la organización tenía no era menor a los inventos del llamado Da Vinci de ese siglo.

No, Reborn tendría los ojos bien abiertos. No había logrado sobrevivir tanto tiempo sino hubiese aprendido de sus errores y mantenido los dedos alrededor de su pistola en todo momento.

Con algo de suerte, sobrevivirían. Con algo _más_ de suerte, un tiro mataría a Iemitsu y podrían limpiar la sangre con lavandina y comenzar de nuevo; al menos la sangrienta nube vinculada a Saito Nana estaría más dispuesto a escuchar a Vongola si el tipo que embarazó y luego dejó a su mejor atrás fuera entregado en pedazos.

Lamentablemente Timoteo parecía haber encontrado su punto de quiebre luego de tres hijos muertos y uno convertido en un pedazo de hielo y no quería ensuciar más el suelo con el linaje Vongola. Reborn pensó que era poco práctico. ¿Cómo saldría entonces la famiglia adelante si el único heredero estaba en el corazón del territorio prohibido para la mafia sino estaban dispuesto a dar un paso adelante?

 _Ellos_ no debían nada al Vongola ni los necesitaban, no de la manera en que Nonno y la famiglia lo hacían. Tal vez si hubiera sido de otra manera podría haber sido requerido para entrenar al último heredero, cuando la palabra de Don Vongola habría significado algo.

Reborn deseaba _ver_ cómo demonios se las arreglaban.

* * *

 _ **NOTA DE AUTORA**_ : Reborn es el asesino más grande del mundo, obviamente para él la solución más simple sería usar la fuerza, de preferencia brutalmente. Entregar la cabeza de Iemitsu Sawada podría ablandar las relaciones entre Vongola y "la organización" –que obviamente ya sabrán quienes son- al menos para intentar convencer a los anti-mafiosos más famosos del mundo para entregar a uno de sus herederos.

… Ja. ¿Soy yo o sigue dándole demasiado crédito a Vongola?

En fin, disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía o no hay algo bien escrito, tengo como dos horas de sueño desde hace más de 36 horas y _necesito_ mi cama. Mañana editaré cualquier detalle y subiré las respuestas a los comentarios.

PDT: Los amo. Usen OFF. Maten a todos los malditos mosquitos y moscas que vean.

 **Casse**


	15. Chapter XV

_**NOTA:**_ Volvemos a la línea de tiempo usual.

 _ **NOTA 2**_ : Disculpen. Con el día ocupado que ha sido no he podido editar aún el capítulo de ayer. Quizás mañana…

* * *

 _ **Keep your eyes open (or closed for always)**_

Si Nana se ponía a pensar en un momento sobre su sueño de ser una ama de casa ordinaria, con un esposo amoroso y un hijo amado, podía ver claramente cómo habría resultado si se hubiese casado con el hombre conocido como Sawada Iemitsu. Y no la quería.

Lo más probable es que apenas hubiese estado en la casa, dejándola sola para criar a su hijo y en la completa oscuridad de sus acciones. Nana probablemente habría tolerado sus mentiras, esperando a que le dijese la verdad algún día, quizás hasta su muerte "accidental" gracias a su ignorancia.

Lo peor hubiera sido no ser capaz de hacer nada por su hijo. Pensar en su pequeño, tan lleno de luz y vida, en manos de un hombre mentiroso y las personas a quien servía le disgustaba enormemente. Solo Tsuna decidiría quien quería ser un día, no un nombre construido con huesos y carne de sus enemigos.

Lo bueno es que tenía amigos muy buenos, una _familia_ maravillosa. Gracias a Mebuki, quién le había explicado sobre las llamas y dado una solución a sus problemas; gracias a Fon, su maravilloso maestro, por el cual podía decir "sobre mi cadáver" sin sonar desesperada y hacía un té exquisito; gracias a Skull, que vigilaba tan atentamente a sus preciosos niños y era una compañía excelente; gracias a Kahoru, quién era un excelente oyente y sabía calmar sus frustraciones. Gracias a Suzume por ser increíble y creer en que podrían lograrlo, y a Tsuyoshi por ser una excelente persona y cocinero que siempre sabía que decir.

Gracias a su precioso, amado _Tsu-kun_. Por volverse hacia ella cada vez que estaba cerca, como si tuviese un radar-Nana incorporado, y llamarla "mamá" con esa vocecita suya tan dulce y gentil, por darle los mejores abrazos que podría pedir. Y gracias a Kyoya por sostener a su niño como si fuera infinitamente valioso y obsequiarle a ella raras sonrisas mientras decía que el animalito tendría también sus colmillos pero sería él quien le enseñase a usarlos. Y claro, gracias a Takeshi por ser tal paquete de alegría, jugando con su bebé sin dificultad alguna y balbuceando hacia ella "tía, tía" cuando la veía.

Todos ellos le daban fuerzas para superarse cada día, para luchar por ese futuro donde sus hijos pudiesen jugar sin sombras a sus espaldas, sin miedo a la oscuridad. Por ese sueño Nana tendería los brazos hacia quienes quisiesen unirse y sonreiría un poco más por cada miembro nuevo, pero también rompería los cuellos de aquellos que los traicionasen o se negasen a retroceder.

El mundo no se quedaría callado, de eso estaba segura. Por el momento no estaban haciendo grandes ondas pero para cuando se diesen cuenta del tsunami muchos pretenderían sostenerse con uñas y dientes al viejo barco e intentar que todo volviese a la visión que conocían.

Nunca había lastimar a nadie pero por los niños que ese mundo no dudaría en arrancarle no existía cosa que no estuviese dispuesta a hacer.

* * *

 **Nota de Autora** : Ahí ta. Volvimos con Nana, que me parece que la dejé demasiado tiempo. :)

Por cierto, respecto a lo de Bermudas… ¿una nube, un sol, un relámpago o una lluvia? Esas son varias posibilidades. La única descartable de los siete es el cielo ya que son todas de la línea de Sephira –y mujeres-, así que técnicamente podríamos ir con cualquiera. A mí me gusta la idea de que sea o una nube -por el tema de la fuerza y lo de armar su propia organización- o un relámpago, pero solo para mandar a morir la idea de que los rayos deben ser los primeros en sacrificarse. .-. O sea, son prácticamente criados con la idea de que deberían arrojarse al peligro solo por su llama, sin cariño por su propia vida.

(Eu, puedo ver a Verde como un relámpago invertido, al que solo le importe su propia seguridad :'. ).

(Esto también puede ser porque me encanta mi vida y si alguien me dijese que tengo que servir como un escudo de carne porque me ilumino en color verde probablemente los _freiría_ con todo el amor del mundo c: )

Pero meh, encajaría bien como una nube. Oh, ¡también está lo de las reglas a cumplir o sino todos a la carcél! :O Otro rasgo compartidos por las dos nubes clásicas que conocemos -Kyoya y Alude-. Lo que me genera otra curiosidad: Visconti, la nube de Timoteo, ¿cómo será?... no sé, no conozco mucho ese personaje.

En fin, que no me enredo más XD Un millón de gracias por leer mi humilde historia, añadir a favorito y/o seguirla. ¡También por los comentarios! ¡Me fascinas los comentarios! Sirven como combustible para mi inspiración :')

Ahora, señoritas/os es momento de –suenen tambores, por favor. ¡Gracias!-: _**Casse te contesta**_ :D

 **Kiri Namikase** : Deberían. Pero Lal es lo único que mantiene el CEDEF en relativo funcionamiento y… dudo que Reborn sepa que lo haya hecho. Además, no olvidemos que sigue siendo un compañero Arcobaleno, fallida pero Arcobaleno al fin. Algo deberán de hacer sino quieren ver el desmoronamiento de Vongola. Gracias por comentar :D Nos leemos mañana c:

 **Himeko no yami** : Sí, lo hace, pero sigue creyendo en la supremacía de Vongola. Sigue siendo la famiglia mafiosa más grande del mundo así que podría decirse que tiene un poco de sentido. Y con respecto a Bermudas… tal vez logren convencerlo, tal vez. ¿Una nube invertida? Puedo ver lo de Nube, ya que como Hibari –y Alaude- tiene un grupo de personas que controla para hacer sus "recados". Pero no lo veo queriendo ser el centro de atención siempre como las nubes invertidas (Skull), a menos que sea por su dramatismo. Me encantaría leer tu razonamiento :D :D Muchas gracias por comentar, espero te haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Hasta luego!

 **KITSUNE TAKAHARI** : Realmente lo necesitaba. Gracias :D Dormí y ahora estoy mucho mejor. Gracias por comentar. Nos leemos mañana c:

 **Sayamairan** : Si, personalmente me encanta escribir los capis del futuro porque puedo poner lo que sucederá tarde o temprano en la línea de tiempo y no despistarme mucho. Con respecto a los capítulos, la idea es que sean de 500 para que pueda actualizar una vez por día y cumplir el desafío que me puso. Tal vez la próxima historia sea de más palabras :D Me alegro que te guste, muchas gracias por comentar. Leámonos pronto c:

 **Shiho-Akemi** : Muchas gracias :D :D Reborn siempre es interesante para escribir. Creo que si hubiese sido desde el punto de Lal tendría muchas más palabrotas, solo una sensación mía xDD Gracias por dejar un comentario, ¡nos leemos pronto! :D :D

Me despido, minna-san. Tengan dulces sueños~

 **Casse**

 **PDTA** : Oh, si alguien quiere escribirme por PM por la historia o simplemente porque está aburrida/o será totalmente bienvenida/o. Lo prometo :D Entro a diario para actualizar y siempre estoy con el celular así que a menos que justo me hayan encontrado en un horario comprometido –en las horas de inglés, por ejemplo- prometo responderle lo más pronto posible :D :D


	16. Chapter XVI

_**NOTA:**_ Tuve una tarde bastante mala así que mi mente todavía está caótica… me disculpo de antemano por los errores que pueden haber.

* * *

 _ **Keep your eyes open (or closed for always)**_

Si Fon era sincero consigo mismo la maldición Arcobaleno no había sido exactamente lo peor que le había pasado. Ser del engañado para soportar una parte del mundo en la forma de un niño era _muy_ molesto pero Fon no era nada sino adaptable. Todavía podía pasar por todas sus katas sin cansarse y utilizar sus llamas, sin mencionar que su honestidad era mejor recibida en su pequeño cuerpo que como adulto.

El ser obligado a formar parte de las Tríadas era el verdadero asunto negro.

La mafia china no se engañó a sí misma. Cientos de ellos no habrían podido contra Fon, así que en vez de utilizar la fuerza utilizaron su astucia para lograr que la Tormenta Arcobaleno –que se rumoreaba estaba a la par con el sicario más grande del mundo- se uniera a sus filas como su Dragón Rojo, un signo de ostentosidad y poderío.

Con astucia se habían infiltrado en la familia Hibari y logrado secuestrar la mitad de los niños, incluyendo a la hija menor de la hermana de la Matriarca, llevándolos a una ubicación secreta en algún rincón de China. Rutinariamente entregaban a Fon fotos y cartas de los pequeños y seguiría así mientras Fon cooperase, sino… bueno, no sería la primera vez que matasen inocentes.

Si alguna vez tuviese la oportunidad de rescatar a sus sobrinos la tomaría sin titubear. Y con ellos a salvo se dedicaría única y exclusivamente a _limpiar_ el mundo de las Tríadas, comenzando con los cabecillos del plan y terminando por todos los que habían aportado información o hayan sido cómplices de alguna manera.

Últimamente había comenzado a tener más esperanza. Viendo a su familiar más cercana con más propósitos del que habría esperado gracias a la mujer maravillosa que estaba floreciendo bajo su entrenamiento, todo por el amor y la protección de su familia; observando a su sobrino-nieto convertirse en una nube que superaría a sus padres pero ya anclada a un cielo, el mismo que no veía las cosas como todos pero parecía tener una mirada sorprendentemente certera.

Fon esperaba que con el tiempo pudiesen actuar.

Resultó ser una sorpresa saber que Mebuki ya tenía algo planeado.

"He encontrado donde están nuestros niños." Fueron sus primeras palabras cuando se reunieron en una pequeña habitación custodiada por fuertes llamas de lluvia.

Fon ni siquiera parpadeó. "Ya veo. La tecnología Carcassa…"murmuró para sí, añadiendo otra razón porque su sobrina sedienta de sangre había aceptado al grupo en vez de quitarles sus "juguetes" y eliminarlo. "¿Qué es lo que haremos?"

Mebuki sonrió. Era tan bonito como una planta carnívora. "Los recuperaremos, por supuesto. Ya he enviado a Fukumi a infiltrarse y una vez tenga la información podremos seguir. He estado pensando… "miró a Fon con ojos demasiado tranquilos para ser algo bueno. "… ha pasado tiempo desde que has podido usar el ataque por el cual te persiguieron, ¿cierto?

Como demostración de la relación entre ambos, él esbozó una sonrisa. Su expresión bien podría haber marchitado las flores.

* * *

 **NOTA DE AUTORA** : :D Aunque Fon es el ojo del huracán sigue siendo un asesino, no hay que olvidar que bajo su plácida expresión hay un monstruo acechando. No se le puede culpar. Está en su sangre.

Mañana aparecerá Kahoru, el esposo de Mebuki c: tengo una sorpresita para ustedes esperando :D :D pero se revelará en el próximo capítulo.

Un millón de gracias por el apoyo, gente. ¡Son increíbles! Me inspiran cada día a cumplir con el desafío pactado e intentar mejorar un poco más mi calidad. Los adoro con cada gramo de chocolate que tengo en mi despensa, en serio. (Me resisto a creer que haya un amor más puro que este.)

Y ahora, con los comentarios:

 **sayamairan** : ¡Muchas gracias! Comparte tu opinión sobre Nana. Nunca me ha gustado especialmente su personaje porque no recae en mi cabeza la idea de que una madre llame a su propio hijo "inútil" y pueda ser tan densa. A veces pareciese como si estuviese, no sé, ¿un poco rota?

Lamento mucho tu situación familiar :/ Por mi parte tengo a mi mamá, nunca conocí a mi progenitor y dudo de que alguna vez quiera hacerlo. Peero si hay una cosa que los animes me han enseñado es que vos podes hacer tu propia familia ;) ¿para qué están los amigos sino? Muchas gracias por escribir, no te has alargado en nada. Me encanta saber lo que pasa por sus mentes y conocerlos un poco más. Sigamos con más Nana-tigresa ;) ¡Abrazos!

 **KITSUNE TAKAHARI** : ¡Sería genial! :D Esperaré tu PM ;) ¡Y me encanta Haru! Tampoco comprendo como la gente se olvida de algo como eso. Tendremos su entrada… ¡pero más adelante! Creo que sería un estupendo rayo, ¿no es así? ;) Además, tengo varios momentos de fufflines donde jugará un papel importante como instigadora *se frota las manos con una risa maliciosa*. Veré si puedo escribir algo de Kyoya pero hasta ahora sigue mordiendo a la muerte a mi inspiración cada vez que quiero teclear sobre él. Gracias por escribir c: (y por estar aquí desde casi el comienzo, ¡eres un amor!)

 **dniizz** : Gracias por tus amables palabras. No te preocupes si no puedes escribir siempre, todos tenemos una vida que llevar adelante. Ahora ya sé que estarás leyendo y me sentiré muy feliz :D :D También me encanta cuando Nana lucha duro por su hijo, creo que es porque tengo una madre muy guerrera y me siento un poco mal cuando veo estos casos y no puedo entender por qué es así. Xanxus es increíble, como un gato muy gruñón que te sacará las garras si te acercas y te exigirá comida de la mejor calidad porque es Xanxus y solo se merece lo mejor (Levi, el cachorro, concuerda totalmente con esto). Creo que con él se valida totalmente la frase de: "tú no tienes un gato, el gato te tiene a ti." Me muero por escribirlo 3

Muchas gracias a ti por escribir, ¡ten un excelente día! Y déjate llevar las veces que quieras (admito que amo los comentarios largos) y ¡adelante! Estaré esperando tu PM :D

 **Shiho-Akemi** : ¡Gracias! Escribir Mamá-oso!Nana me llena de satisfacción, como cuando haces algo correcto xDD Ahora tengo la imagen de un mini-Tsuna aferrado a Kyoya y ni bien sienta que alguien es "malo" señalando a su nube hacia él/ella. Kyo-chan y Take-chan probablemente estarían felices de deshacerse de esa persona. Un gusto leerte, Akemi-san (¿está bien si te llamo así?). Gracias por estar aquí desde el primer capítulo :') ¡Eres genial! :D

Bueno, queridas/os, me voy a dormir. Que tengan dulces sueños~

 **Casse**


	17. Chapter XVII

_**Keep your eyes open (or closed for always)**_

Antes de conocer a su esposa Koharu había vivido por varios años en el sur del territorio italiano, donde trabajó con cierto viejo amigo en los avances científicos que le habían permitido ser –a regañadientes- admitido en la familia Hibari a pesar de no estar entre los mejores cien candidatos para la –en ese momento- futura Matriarca.

Para los ancianos –e Hibari, en general- la fuerza lo era todo. Que Koharu no pudiese aportar un árbol genealógico lleno de guerreros y que él mismo no se enfocara en la fuerza bruta lo hacía menos que una hormiga para los –disculpen la palabra- _bastardos_ tradicionalistas. Sin embargo, ni él ni Mebuki dieron marcha atrás.

Su magnífica esposa no había dudado en vencer a cada candidato a la sumisión con palabras cortantes y un abanico envueltos en llamas. Un Hibari no se doblegaba a nadie, mucho menos una nube, y frente a cualquier candidato que los ancianos pudiesen dictaminar ella ya había elegido al hombre con quien se casaría.

Los ancianos eran viejos y tontos, pero deseaban seguir viviendo así que finalmente habían aceptado el compromiso. Como intento de suavizar el golpe Koharu había traído los planos de uno de sus proyectos, un campo de protección sensible capaz de reconocer al enemigo del amigo según un relevamiento mental subconsciente, basado principalmente en llamas de niebla pero con consecuencias –para el enemigo- nocivas como la parálisis –desde sus propias llamas- y la desintegración –gracias, Fon-.

Aquellos que lo habían llevado a sus hogares habían salvado a sus hijos de ser tomados del regazo de su madre y llevados a una ubicación fantasma en China. Aquellos que no todavía maldecían su estupidez. Por su parte, su único hijo bebé –de pocos días de vida en ese entonces- no había podido ser tomado –no solo porque su madre los habría asesinado a todos- porque la Tríada se había cansado de que sus hombres acabasen como cenizas en el patio de la casa y ya tenían suficientes rehenes para realizar sus demandas.

Las demandas incluían un diezmo que estaba minando la fortuna de la familia y al Arcobaleno que tenían entre sus filas, todo para recibir pruebas de que los niños aún vivían. Pruebas que podían ser falseadas por una niebla lo suficientemente poderosa.

Al menos sabían que estaban realmente vivos y dónde los tenían.

Sin embargo, por sí mismo el clan no sería lo suficiente para derrotar a la Tríada, no cuando las otras se lanzarían en picada en búsqueda de los restos ni bien terminase la batalla. Necesitaban más gente, más armas, _más_. Mientras Mebuki se encargaba de los recursos humanos él lo haría del armamento, Kami quisiese que con la ayuda de su viejo amigo italiano.

Verde podría ser testarudo, indiferente al porqué necesitaba su ayuda e infeliz con la idea de abandonar su laboratorio secreto en alguna parte de Málaga, pero la jugosa perspectiva de tener la oportunidad de experimentar con _voluntarios_ poseedores de la segunda llama más rara y el mérito de que sus experimentos derribasen a organizaciones con más de quinientos años –algo que ni siquiera _Reborn_ sería capaz de hacer-, junto al pago final, lograron finalmente que aceptase.

Koharu suspiró con una media sonrisa mientras veía el cielo azul. A pesar de que estaban preparándose para la guerra no pudo evitar sentir la tranquilidad de que finalmente se movían hacia adelante.

El mundo era de aquellos que lo hacían suyo, después de todo.

* * *

 **Nota de Autora :** Edité este capi al menos tres veces con la intención de quitar palabras para obtener las 500 justas. No sirvió de nada así que me rendí. Son como 70 y pico palabras de más pero na, ya quedó así.

La sorpresita era la aparición de Verde, que ya lo tendremos explayándose mañana c:

Como cada día agradezco un montón su apoyo. Sin ustedes no habría inspiración para na', se los aseguro.

Y sección respuestas por aquí:

 **KITSUNE TAKAHARI** : ¡Formemos un club para adorar al chocolate! :D Y sí, la gente es muy despistada… como yo, que pasó frente a un grupo de chicos con pinta de ladrones y no pensó en nada hasta que le robaron .-. me sentí muy canon!Nana en ese momento, lo admito. Y con respecto a Luce, sí, es seguro que ella ya sabía lo de la maldición, principalmente porque el chupete del cielo se transmite en su propia familia –como descendientes de Sephira-, peero ya sabes, entre siete vidas y todas las del planeta algunos dirían que la elección es fácil.

(Además, siempre hay predisposición a creer que el futuro está escrito en piedra, como si las rocas no se convirtiesen en arena también, por lo que pienso que los videntes tienden a creer que saben lo mejor para todos. Lo vemos en los viajes en el tiempo también, cuando los personajes se asustan cuando pasa algo que no habían vivido antes.)

En fin, que me alargué demasiado xDD un placer, como siempre, charlar contigo. Gracias por comentar c:

 **Sayamairan** : ¡Muchas gracias por tus amables palabras! Me hace muy feliz cuando leo que a alguien le gusta lo que escribo. Fon es sencillamente genial. Es el ejemplo perfecto de lo que es una tormenta inversa, tal como Haya-chan y G-san son ejemplos de la tormenta clásica. Con respecto a Haru… mmm… se me ha ocurrido una idea excelente pero ya lo verás después ;) Y sí, creo que Kyoya estará feliz de tener a gente a la cual morder –y si de paso hace feliz a su animalito, pues es como morder dos intrusos a la muerte con una sola tonfa xDD-.

Lo cierto es que pensé lo mismo. Fon parece uno de sus monjes que viven en los templos en lo más alto de la montaña, que se las pasa tomando té y sintiendo su "paz interior" mientras realiza las miles de katas que debe saber. Entonces las Tríadas salvajes aparecieron y bueh, salió esto. En fin, me alegro que te haya gustado c: ¡Gracias por escribir!

 **Shiho-Akemi** : Akemi-san, entonces c: Y sí, las Tríadas no sabrán lo que les golpeó pero mientras tanto hay que hacer crecer el ejército. Japón está para eso ;) Takeshi es un asesino natural, y Kyoya… bueno, no parece el tipo que le haga asco a la sangre xDD Gracias por comentar. Nos leemos pronto, Akemi-san :D

 **Dniizz** : Exactamente. Aunque Xanxus lo use como palo rascador Levi lo seguirá atesorando como al mismo Buda (?

Las madres –y también padres- solteras/os merecen todo nuestro respeto. Las/os que se ocupan de ellos, claro. Y comparto plenamente tu opinión, aunque no diría que es menos que Reborn porque digamos que no tengo al Arcobaleno Sol en alta estima. Para mí es un matón, sencillamente. Peero Fon es genial, tan tranquilo y honesto… Bueno, basta ya, que podría ponerme a escribir un poema en su honor xD

Las Tríadas sufrirán poco a poco c: tengo planes muy bonitos para ellos. Y con respecto a Gokudera… mmm… debe tener como un año y meses por lo que está en la famiglia de su padre siendo criado por sirvientas mientras Lavina lo ve de vez en cuando. La mafia no es buena con los hijos bastardos y sus madres, después de todo. Y la esposa de su padre tampoco es que debe estar feliz. Bianchi debe tener la edad Kyoya más o menos, y ella sí está feliz de tener un hermanito. Terminando… lo verás, algún día, pero lo verás xDD

¡Escríbeme cuando quieras! :D Gracias por comentar c: Hasta pronto :D

 **Norikofuji** : ¡Hola! Bienvenido entonces :D Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Amo a Nana en esta historia y no, realmente nunca pensé que fuese una buena madre. De hecho, ni Nana ni Iemitsu lo son. Toca a uno para conocer a otro, supongo. Jajaja te comprendo, si hiciese una lista con lo que odio de los personajes se me caerían las manos… pero para eso están los fics, creo. Sirven para crear un pequeño nido feliz para los autores y los lectores c:

Kyoya es Kyoya, tiene su propia etiqueta de advertencia. Lo veo como una especie de tsundere, por su forma de ser tan violenta –cuando infligen las (sus) reglas- y su amor por los animalitos. A veces cuando me siento triste me imagino a chibi!Tsuna usando un traje de conejito y siendo perseguido por Kyoya con una expresión muy intensa y terrorífica y no sé, me siento mejor xDD

Gracias por comentar, espero tenerte nuevamente por aquí :D Hasta pronto :D

Y eso sería todo :D Ya es momento de irse a dormir. ¡Nos vemos mañana, minna-san! Dulces sueños a todos.

 **Casse**


	18. Chapter XVIII

_**EDIT: Perdón! Por error subí nuevamente el capítulo 17 D: este es el VERDADERO 18. ¡Gracias a Kiri por avisarme!  
**_

* * *

 _ **Keep your eyes open (or closed for always)**_

Si Verde dijese que había aceptado trabajar con uno de sus viejos colegas por la nostalgia de tener a alguien capaz de comprender el 75% de las palabras que salían de su boca nadie en el mundo de la mafia le hubiera creído. Para ser sinceros, él tampoco.

Sin embargo, el pago sí era algo por lo que había aceptado.

La posibilidad de encontrar una nube con la cual trabajar _voluntariamente_ –porque él no era estúpido como para forzar a una (ni siquiera a Skull que era la nube inversa más patética que había conocido y sin embargo se negaba a recordar lo sucedido la única vez que lo había arrastrado a su laboratorio)- lo tenía casi salivando. Tenía un montón de experimentos que no estaban comprobados hasta su saciedad solo porque le había faltado probar con esa llama.

(Y la del cielo, claro, pero después del fiasco con Luce –y de los pocos que había conocido e intentado armonizar con él- no estaba acercándose a uno de ellos ni con un palo de diez metros. Ni siquiera la ciencia valía los dolores de cabeza –y cuerpo- que le daban.)

Además, saber que sus inventos se usarían para un golpe al que incluso Reborn habría evitado le hacía sentir orgulloso. La mayoría de los mafiosos confiaban demasiado en sus llamas y pensaban escasamente, por lo que los proyectos que le pagaban por hacer eran en general una variación de lo mismo. _Quiero algo que fortalezca mis llamas, quiero algo que debilite las llamas de mis oponentes, quiero, quiero… bla, bla, bla._ Aburridos, sin chispa. Y lo querían tal como lo habían expresado, como si su cerebro no fuese insignificante ante la brillantez pura de Verde.

La única razón que los hacía era por el pago. El dinero era muy necesario para conseguir todo lo requerido para sus proyectos personales, después de todo, y como pocas veces se dedicaba a lo más lucrativo –los asesinatos- los inventos que caían en su regazo debían de hacerse por el bien de _su_ ciencia.

Ahora que tenía las tres cosas que deseaba –el pago, la originalidad y la inteligencia- Verde podía sentir las expectativas crecer en su mente. Koharu nunca había sido alguien de las cosas pequeñas, después de todo, y aunque era algo que podía compartir con su rival eterno –Reborn-, en su caso lo hacían más tolerable.

Cuando su primer encargo llegó Verde sonrió mientras leía los planos y el mensaje final de "eres libre para jugar". Sabía que había una razón que hacía a Koharu más tolerable que la gente con uno o dos puntos a su favor: el hombre conocía su lugar en el universo y que Verde obviamente lo sobrepasaba pero en vez de molestarse le daba la bienvenida a su genio. Chico astuto.

No iba a pedir lo mismo de la mafia, no después de encontrarse con el Arcobaleno y luego con muchos ejemplares más. La gente simplemente se negaba a reconocer lo que estaba por encima de ellos, casi tanto como Verde rehuía de la estupidez de tantos. (Existían varias razones por las cuales sus laboratorios estaban bajo tierra en diferentes puntos del mundo, ¿sabes?)

En fin. Ya era momento de ponerse a trabajar.

* * *

 **Nota de Autora:** Bueno, según sus comentarios no estaría mal que me pasase de las 500 palabras, sin embargo, como el desafío se trataba de cumplir con ese número para que pudiese actualizar cada día con algo que no fuese relleno, por así decirlo, he decidido que los capítulos seguirán siendo 500... pero entre 500 palabras y menos de 600, así si me paso por un par no me sentiré culpable xDD Y claro, las actualizaciones diarias seguirán. :D

Gracias a todos los lectores nuevos y antiguos, los que me apoyan silenciosamente y los que se toman el tiempo de escribirme. ¡Son sensacionales! Gracias por ser mi inspiración cada día c:

Ahora, damas y -si es que hay alguno- caballeros, la sección de respuestas:

 **Kiri Namikase** : Es que en realidad es si me sintiese defraudada de mí misma por no poder hacer justo las 500 palabras ya que el desafío que me puse se trataba exactamente de eso :/ peero como dije antes variaré el formato por ustedes y por mi xDD Gracias por comentar ;D Nos leemos pronto!

 **sayamairan** : Demasiado amor, me derretiré (? Y sí, Koharu es como ese marido tranquilo que bebé té mientras ve como su esposa está tirando los ladrones por la ventana y evitando que su hijo se una a ella porque todavía quiere conservar una partecita de su bebé inocente -y no está preparado para lidiar con otro Mebuki tan tan pronto-.

Bianchi tiene tres años más que Hayato. Al comienzo de la serie cuenta con 17 años (WFT?!) y Goku-chan 14 así que sí, 3 años más. Verde es Verde, sencillamente. xDD Y Mukuro vendrá en un tiempo... aunque de hecho tengo un capítulo a me dio escribir desde la perspectiva de un Mukuro-Futuro así que quizás lo suba en uno de estos días ;) Kawahira... mmm... no he pensado mucho en él, tengo que admitir, debe estar comiendo ramen (?

De ahora en más haré justamente eso! ;) Y quien sabe, tal vez algún día suba uno de 1000 o 1500 (? En fin, gracias por comentar! :D :D

 **KITSUNE TAKAHARI** : Lo sé! Y eso que todavía falta ;) Vongola no sabe a lo que se enfrentará! Ojalá te haya gustado Verde en este capítulo ;) Y genial! Te he respondido pero como justo en ese momento estaba haciendo otra cosa -y no tengo celu por lo que las notificaciones no me llegan como antes :/- terminé haciéndolo como 1 hora después. Lo siento x'D Gracias por comentar :D Espero conversar bien contigo pronto :D

 **Shiho-Akemi** : Kyo es como un 45% Mebuki y otro 50% propio. Ese 5% que falta es de Koharu, véase su amor por los animalitos. XDD Ohh, no sabía que se notaba tanto pero supongo que tiene sentido. Hasta ahora han pasado como 16 capítulos -antes que del ayer- y todos -a excepción de 2- han sido de 500 palabras justas xD Y fueron 500 porque hice un pequeño programa para ver que historia escribir y uno de los parámetros era la cantidad de palabras y bueno como fue todo al azar salió "500" y quedó. Gracias por escribir :D :D Léamonos pronto!

Bien, hora de dormir para todos los angelitos :D Dulces sueños a todos!

 **Casse**

 **PDTA:** Ha sido editado dos veces porque no me gustó la primera versión -la real, no el capi 17 subido de nuevo xD-, ojalá les guste el nuevo resultado. :D


	19. Chapter XIX

**EDIT _:_** _Antes de leer esto debes saber que he editado los primeros cuatro capítulos. ¿Qué esperas para echarle un vistazo? ;)_

* * *

 _ **Keep open your eyes (or close them for always)  
**_

En Namimori solo quedaba un grupo menor de yakuza llamado Momokyokai, a quienes los Hibari habían alternado en ignorar o recortar a los miembros más problemáticos si era falta. Este estatus quo se rompería pronto según el aviso de su informante. El nuevo jefe era un luchador consumido por la avaricia y deseaba tomar Namimori para sí mismo, sin prestar atención a las quejas de los miembros más antiguos ni los que se habían unido hace poco.

Saburo Itou caería pronto y rápido, no era alguien por el cual Mebuki se preocupase. Sin embargo, el hombre tenía una esposa actriz –un trofeo, lo más probable, con la cara bonita y la misma avaricia –pero de atención- que su marido-, y una niña pequeña, de pocos meses de edad, y según la prueba de paternidad solo hija de ella. Esto no había caído bien a ninguno de los padres según el informe.

Mebuki lamentó la situación de la pequeña criatura pero estaba segura que una vez que Saburo estuviese fuese de la imagen las cosas mejorarían. Nana se aseguraría de eso. Después de todo, la familia había pertenecido a su abuelo una vez hace muchos años y su hermano mayor –y cuñado- se habían encargado de ella por el tiempo mientras estaban vivos. Ya era momento de que Nana mostrase sus colmillos y tomase la responsabilidad que le correspondía.

(Y si le sugería ver de cerca a la actriz, bueno, ¿quién podría decir algo?)

Suzume estaba sorprendida de los antecedentes familiares de su amiga -¿y quién lo estaría?- pero se recuperó con rapidez una vez se compartieron los planes para hacer de la Momokyokai un asociado del clan Hibari para tomar Namimori más rápidamente. Además, eran un recurso muy valioso para la futura misión de rescate, y las próximas campañas de expansión.

Si convirtiesen a Namimori en el corazón amurallado entonces harían del resto de Japón la armadura de batalla.

Mebuki tenía varios planes, algunos involucraban a los mafiosos retirados en su pequeña ciudad para formar una red de información y protección que tardaría un poco en ser hecha al cien por cien –Tsuyoshi y Suzume estaban haciendo un trabajo fantástico-, y otros más que eran más bien una ofensiva hacia ciertos grupos que no haría bien que siguieran funcionando como estaban.

Sí, tenía muchas cosas en su mente, y no todas eran solo por el bien del clan Hibari. Bueno, no casi todas. Le daría a Nana libremente su herencia –aunque ella misma tuviese que ganársela- no solo porque el Momokyokai nunca seguiría tan fielmente a alguien como a quien compartiese la sangre de los líderes sino también porque confiaba en que sería lo mejor para todos.

Compartir la carga podía ser difícil para algunos pero para ella siempre había sido un aspecto importante de un verdadero líder. No puedes sostener un imperio sobre los hombros de una sola persona, sin importar cuan fuerte sea acabará roto en pedazos. Esa era una de las lecciones que el clan enseñaba a los niños desde pequeños.

Y si era sincera consigo misma… se moría de ganas por ver lo que podía construir junto a su familia y amigos.

(Años más tarde, vería a su alrededor y sonreiría ante la maravilla.

Y solo un año después se preguntaría como había pensado que sería suficiente cuando su propio hijo tomase al mundo entero junto a su cielo.)

* * *

 **NOTA DE AUTORA** : Sí, he hecho a Nana como descendiente de la familia que adquirió a Momokyokai y los llevó a una buena época dorada. Han pasado varios jefes desde que la hermana de Nana, el esposo y no-padre de alguien que tal vez adivinarán es solo el último.

De ahora en adelante los personajes se encargaran de conquistar Japón. Namimori es 85% Hibari y un 15% Momokyokai pero pronto habrá más territorio para esta pequeña asociación. En el próximo episodio veremos lo que sucede desde Nana o tal vez los mismos Momokyokai :D

Oh, por cierto: **si no han leído el capítulo 18, ¿qué están haciendo aquí? :P les prometo que ha sido corregido.**

Ahora, como cada día, no saben lo feliz que me hace saber que les gusta la historia. Sin ustedes no creo que hubiera seguido esto... demonios, dudo incluso que hubiera hecho un 20% de este camino. Un montón de sentimientos esponjosos para ustedes, magníficas y magníficos.

Sección respuestas:

 **Kiri Namikase** : Es por que era el capítulo 17 xDD ojalá te haya gustado el real. Muchas gracias por avisar. Léamonos pronto :D

 **akykuran:** Bienvenida/o! Es una alegría saber que te ha gustado! Muchas gracias por comentar :D :D Actualizo diariamente así que espero que puedas encontrar los capítulos a tu gusto ;) Saludos!

 **KITSUNE TAKAHARI** : Una vez descubra a Tsuna quizás encuentre el corazoncito que no sabe que tiene :') Sinceramente quiero ver el enfrentamiento entre él y Reborn una vez se descubran los bandos. Gracias por comentar, ¡leámonos pronto! :D

 **satorichiva** : Ohh, muchas gracias! Bienvenida entonces c: Me alegra que te haya gustado mi caracterización de Nana, y sí, detesto mucho esto también. Como dije antes actualizo una vez por día así que espero que te quedes junto a mí viendo como se desarrolla todo. Una vez más, ¡muchas gracias por comentar! Saludos :D

Bueno, es hora de dormir gente :D Buenas noches a todos, espero saber de ustedes! :D

 **Casse**


	20. Chapter XX

_**Keep your eyes open (or closed for always)**_

No se suponía que Nana liderase a los Momokyokai.

Mikoto había sido criada para eso por su abuelo desde el primer momento en el que respiró y sus padres la entregaron al viejo jefe. Nana ni siquiera había sido una idea de sus padres, sino más la falta de cuidado y un par de copas de alcohol de más.

No había sido una niña poco amada, no por su abuelito y su hermana mayor. Ni siquiera sabía que es lo que le había pasado a sus padres pero con tan solo unos escasos recuerdos de ellos no le había tomado mucho tiempo olvidarse de la pareja que la dejó en el regazo de su abuelo y volvió solo una vez cuando era pequeña antes de marcharse de nuevo.

Ella había amado a todas sus hermanas y hermanos mayores, y luego a los más pequeños también. Sin embargo, este amor no fue sido suficiente cuando un oportunista extranjero aprovechó un error en la seguridad y acabó con la vida de su amada hermana solo dos años después de que asumió su papel de líder y tomó al Momokyokai para sí. No, en vez de quedarse y luchar ella había huido con la certeza de que nadie diría una palabra sobre su existencia.

Estaba avergonzada de sí misma por su cobardía y egoísmo. ¿Cómo es que había podido dejar atrás a todos aquellos con los que había crecido, los que creyeron en ella y tenido sus esperanzas puestas en que siguiese lo que su abuelo le había inculcado? Nana sabía que incluso en su dolor no había tenido que tomar la ruta de escape.

Está bien, ni siquiera sabía pelear en ese entonces –acostumbrada a los guardias que la seguían sigilosamente y la protegían desde lejos- pero estaba segura que Mebuki le hubiese echado una mano tal como lo estaba haciendo en este momento. _Sin embargo…_

Si Nana se hubiese hecho cargo de la Momokyokai como correspondía jamás le habría dado una oportunidad a Iemitsu y su Tsu-kun no existiría en ese momento. Nana era lo suficientemente egoísta como para admitirse que no cambiaría las cosas por esa sencilla razón; era su hijo quien le había dado el valor suficiente, después de todo.

Ahora ella podía luchar con sus propios pies y echar al entrometido que estaba actuando como jefe y tirando abajo la preciosa familia que su abuelito había construido derramando su sangre y poniendo su alma en juego. Nana quitaría al hombre del poder y luego… luego se arrodillaría y pediría perdón por haberlos abandonado en su peor momento.

Si la perdonaban lo daría todo por hacer del Momokyokai parte del núcleo central de _Japón_.

Sino… bueno, dejaría que eligiesen a su líder ellos mismos.

 _Pero lo primero,_ se dijo, de pie frente al jefe actual con la cara cubierta por un paño y la férrea voluntad de vencer, _es lo primero._

Nana ganó solo cuatro minutos después cuando el hombre perdió su temperamento al estar en desventaja contra una mujer y arremetió contra ella casi sin ver. Fue con alegría impía que atacó su parte inferior y en medio de su dolor le dejó inconsciente.

Y cuando uno de sus viejos hermanos se acercó para declararla vencedora Nana se quitó el paño y sonrió a la multitud con ojos empañados.

El silencio fue ensordecedor.

* * *

 **Nota de Autora** : Al final, decidí que primero iría por la mirada de Nana para explicar un poco más las cosas. Mañana subiré el punto de vista del Momokyokai c:

Como otro día más les agradezco un montón por todo el apoyo que me dan. Con toda sinceridad no tenía muchas expectativas para esta historia por lo que ver los números crecer cada día me llena de emoción. Ojalá siga así! :D

Ahora den paso a la sección respuestas:

 **Kiri Namikase:** ¡Muchos ánimos! :D Espero también que pueda alegrar tus días con cada capítulo. Un millón de gracias y nos leemos pronto ;)

 **Shiho-Akemi** : A todos nos pasa, pero si digo la verdad tengo que admitir que tu ausencia se notó :/ Pero leerte ahora me ha hecho muy feliz, que bien que te han gustado los cambios, ¡y no! No hay emociones tiernas para Verde :P Gracias por estar aquí de nuevo, ¡nos leemos pronto! :D

 **satorichiva** : Nah. Nana estaba haciendo todo lo posible por escapar de su pasado y quiso creer a Iemitsu con todo su corazón. El amor hace un poco tonta la gente, me temo xDD Pero sí, de ahora en adelante va a quemar con el sol ;) No hay problema si no puedes escribir todos los días, ya soy feliz sabiendo que te gusta mi historia y la sigues c: Gracias por comentar! Nos leemos pronto c:

 **KITSUNE TAKAHARI** : Byakuran va a tener que dedicarse a comer y criticar la torta de malvaviscos de Tsuna y molestar a Mukuro, Kyoya y básicamente todos los demás xDD Irie.. bueno, ya aparecerá un poco más adelante. Ryohei creería que estará antes que él pero bue... por el momento los niños son muy pequeños como para conocer a mucha gente. Gracias por escribir! :D Léamonos pronto :D

 **akykura:** Gracias a ti por leerme! :D Espero que las cosas pronto comiencen a calentarse un poco más, no quiero que se aburran ;) Ni yo tampoco. Vongola no sabría la fuerza aunque los golpearan con un martillo en la cara xDD supongo que es lo que pasa cuando te acostumbras a estar en la cima del mundo. Pero bueno, ya aprenderán ;) Gracias por escribir, nos leemos pronto :D

Y... ya está. Ya es momento de dormir para las niñas y los niños bonitos que tienen que madrugar mañana. Así que dulces sueños a todos y adiós.

 **Casse**


	21. Chapter XXI

_**Keep your eyes open (or closed for always)**_

Sí llegase a existir una ocasión en la que el Momokyokai necesitase definirse en una sola palabra elegirían sin dudarlo la _lealtad._

Era la lealtad la que había guiado a los primeros miembros a seguir a un hombre de ideas simples pero poderosas que se había atrevido a interponerse en el camino de las yakuza más grandes.

La que había unido a todos los hermanos y hermanas entre sí como la sangre por sí misma nunca podría hacer.

Y era la lealtad la que los había mantenido juntos y fieles a un líder que no respetaba el espíritu del Momokyokai y que se atrevía a despreciar las enseñanzas del Gran Jefe siendo un hombre indigno de llevar su símbolo.

Algunos de ellos habían llegado a perder las esperanzas de que los descendientes de Jiro-sama volviesen a ocupar su lugar correspondiente después del asesinato de su última honorable Aneki-sama y su compañero, un hecho que hermanita Nana-sama había presenciado y que ocasionó su huida.

El Momokyokai había respetado sus deseos y cortado sus lazos con ella para no ponerla en riesgo pero en el fondo… en el fondo se habían decepcionado por no defender el legado de su abuelo y permanecer con ellos. Era un sentimiento injustificado si se tenía en cuenta que no había sido más que una niña que ni siquiera sabía pelear, una niña traumatizada por la pérdida horrible de sus seres más queridos.

Sin embargo… ellos conservaban la pequeña esperanza de que volviese, de que el Momokyokai recuperase su verdadera forma.

Una pequeña esperanza que comenzó a mermar con cada jefe que subía y mostraba ser peor que el anterior. Hubo un momento en que los más antiguos y los jóvenes más honorables habían pensado en claudicar, en abandonar el recinto y tapar los tatuajes, más la _lealtad_ los había mantenido allí una vez más.

Entonces llegó un día una mujer con el rostro tapado que exigió una pelea por su líder, que venció a los miembros enviados como respuesta a su petición y ganó al hombre que se había sentado en un trono y se pensó mejor que todos ellos juntos.

Las palabras se marchitaron en la boca de muchos cuando la extraña se deshizo del velo y los miró con lágrimas en los ojos desde un rostro mayor pero muy familiar. Su hermanita había vuelto a casa, expulsado al indigno del hogar y disculpado profusamente por su abandono.

Y el Momokyokai había respondido a las súplicas en su voz con una bienvenida entusiasta.

Al final, la espera se podría haber sentido larga pero esperanza no los defraudó como varios creían que lo haría. Por primera vez en años desde una terrible tarde la familia yakuza sonrió con alegría y sacó los rollos de historia para recordar el inicio de todo y como se habían desarrollado.

También para que los más jóvenes supiesen –y los más viejos se acordasen- de que la lealtad no solo los definía sino que había sido el mejor camino para llegar hasta allí.

Los caminos eran duros y la vista hermosa como para ir solo, después de todo.

* * *

 **Nota de Autora** : Okey, me salió más bonito de lo que pensé en un inicio. No sé si un verdadero yakuza me dejaría viva después de leer esto peero nadie sabe donde vivo así que presumo que estoy bien (?

Y, no, ayer no actualicé porque esta semana he comenzado otras actividades que consumen como un 85% de mi tiempo y tengo que dormir alguna vez xD Por lo tanto, esta semana será un poco irregular. No puedo prometer que mañana actualizaré solo que planeo en este finde escribir todo lo que pueda para que la otra semana sea mejor y pueda seguir con lo de subir uno por día.

En fin, espero que sepan comprender mi situación. Les agradezco todo el apoyo que le dan a mi fic continuamente, ¡son lo mejor!

 **KITSUNE TAKAHARI** : Se emocionaron bastante :') Gracias por escribir, nos leemos pronto c:

 **Shiho-Akemi** : Ah, bueno, ¡que lo pases genial entonces! Trae almejas de recuerdo (? Y no, ellos todavía no saben de Tsuna pero imagino que se unirán a la lista de "quien quiere despellejar a Iemitsu Sawada" xD es solo una sospecha. Muchas gracias por escribir, leámonos pronto :D

 **Kiri Namikase** : Yo creo que solo los fuertes perdonan y solo los idiotas olvidan. No puedes ir por la vida arrastrando el rencor de hace años pero tampoco puedes entregar tu confianza a alguien que te la ha destruido más de una vez. Hay una frase que dice "La primera es culpa tuya, la segunda es mía" y creo que es relativamente cierta. Gracias por comentar, ¡hasta pronto!

 **Sayamairan** : Oh, no, no te preocupes, me encantan los comentarios largos y saber más de la gente ;D Sé que Venezuela esté en un muy mal momento, siempre se ve por las noticias e incluso conocemos muchas personas que vienen de allí para buscar un mejor futuro aquí –en Argentina-. Suerte en tu trabajo, entiendo que tengas que ponerle mucha garra no solo por la situación del país sino también porque es muy cansador pero espero que te sientas gratificado con él. Me alegra saber que sigues cuidando a tus abuelos –queriendo saber de ellos y esto- porque he conocido a gente que no les importa –como si fueran muebles viejos o algo así- y me da mucha rabia.

Creo que también he alargado el comentario peero si te has tomado el trabajo de escribirme tanto no puedo hacer menos ;) Solo me queda decirte que sí, probablemente Verde esté –más adelante- en un rincón haciendo notas obsesivas sobre el "efecto Tsuna" e intentando encontrar la ciencia en ello. Mucha suerte a él.

Y bueno, eso sería todo. ¡Muchas gracias por escribir! :D Nos leemos pronto ;)

 **Satorichiva** : En este capítulo está tu respuesta ;) espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por comentar, leámonos pronto :D

Con esto finalizo el capítulo de hoy y el día -literalmente-, me voy a dormir, mis queridos. Ojalá su personaje favorito de KHR aparezca en sus sueños ;)

Con cariño, **Casse**


	22. Chapter XXII

_**Nota:**_ _En este capítulo avanzaremos dos años_ , lo que significa que a partir de ahora los capítulos seguirán desde esta fecha a menos que diga lo contrario. Todavía tendremos avances del futuro cuando Tsuna y los demás niños ya son adolescentes. Siendo eso todo, ¡ojalá lo disfruten!

* * *

 _ **Keep your eyes open (or closed for always)**_

Los siguientes primeros meses fueron dedicados a planear el funcionamiento de la Organización –sí, ese sería el nombre, por que lamentablemente nadie tenía la originalidad desarrollada.-, incluyendo las reglas, el entrenamiento de los futuros miembros y la manera en que Japón estaría bajo su cuidado sin que el resto del mundo se enterase de su existencia.

La buena noticia es que la isla tenía –históricamente- una tendencia a usuarios de llamas pasivas gracias a la inmigración de quienes huían de la mafia y luego tenían descendencia, especialmente las nieblas. Por alguna razón Japón parecía un buen lugar para esconderse sin tener que vivir en el desierto o bajo un parche helado, con la más mínima ilusión. Esto explicaba cómo la gente podía ver cosas realmente extrañas y pasarlas como si nada.

¿Personas en llamas pero sin quemaduras? ¿Animales extraños y/o gigantes? ¿Robots y/o alienígenas? No había nada nuevo en eso. La gente estaba demasiada ocupada como para importarle realmente esas cosas, después de todo. Y si el resto del mundo pensaba que se trataba de películas o videos ficticios a nadie tampoco le interesaba lo suficiente para refutarlo.

Así que sí. Ellos iban a aprovecharse de ello.

También se decidió que lo mejor sería ocultar su identidad. Hibari era un nombre reconocido mundialmente, igual que Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, y Nana ya figuraba en la lista de los Vongola a pesar de que nadie estaba prestándole atención desde que los espías volvieron con las –falsas- noticias de que no había descendencia del Joven León de la cual advertir a Nono.

(Iemitsu Sawada descendía del propio Vongola Primo, después de todo, y aunque Nono se había asegurado de que no pudiese obtener su lugar dándole el CEDEF cualquier niño que tuviese tendría más peso que sus propios descendientes solo por el hecho de tener la sangre del primer Don. Timoteo no estaba dispuesto a entregar Vongola a nadie más que a sus propios hijos, y a menos que todos muriesen –un hecho altamente improbable- la famiglia seguiría perteneciéndoles.

Se comería sus propios pensamientos dentro de un par de años, cuando el niño supuestamente inexistente de Iemitsu fuese el único heredero disponible pero lejos del alcance de sus dedos y de la influencia de Vongola.)

Decidieron que los miembros del círculo principal usarían un pañuelo como Nana lo hizo al enfrentarse contra el anterior jefe Momokyokai. Incluso lograron que la prenda solo respondiese a una persona en particular –gracias Koharu- y exudase llamas de niebla débiles para que su figura fuese difuminada.

Los miembros del clan Hibari que serían maestros de los nuevos reclutas también tendrían su propio pañuelo pero de otro color para que no pudiesen ser rastreados. Luego de la limpieza que Mebuki y su esposo hicieron por el intento de asesinato hacia su pequeño hijo nadie menos que leal quedó entre las filas -no aceptarían nada diferente- así que no estaban preocupados por la traición.

El Momokyokai también tenía su propio uniforme con pañuelos amarillos en honor de su nuevo líder, y se encargarían de aclimatar a los próximos miembros a sus nuevos papeles. Servía que conociesen cada yakuza en Japón y pudiesen señalar quien sería más adecuado para ingresar a la Organización y que familia no encajaría con ellos –como quienes no eran más que grupos sedientos de poder y sangre, por ejemplo.

Una vez hecho esto la Organización comenzó a adquirir el bajo fondo de las ciudades a su alrededor paulatinamente junto a la policía, la cual Koharu se encargaría de organizar con ayuda de sus compañeros más leales –un tal Momo Kusakabe y su hermano menor-. Tokyo fue el mayor problema por las pandillas pero finalmente lograron tomarlo.

Se necesitó entonces varios meses más de lucha, la comida de Nana y chantaje emocional para poner en buen camino los nuevos grupos de la Organización. No era un arreglo perfecto pero se las arreglaron bastante bien, mejor de lo podrían haber esperado teniendo en cuenta de que se trataba de la mafia versión japonesa.

Al final tardaron dos años completos pero con las bases firmemente plantadas se decidió que ya era momento de dar el primer golpe.

Ya era tiempo de que los niños volviesen a su hogar.

* * *

 **NOTA DE AUTORA:** 'Key. Esto es todo por hoy, mis corazones 3 Ruego a Kami que les agrade y que puedan perdonar mi retraso.

Gracias a todos por el amor 3 Un saludo y abrazo especial a: _**KITSUNE TAKAHARI, satorichiva, y Shiho-Akemi.** _¡Muchas gracias por su comentario! :D :D Me encantan casi tanto como al chocolate.

 **Casse**


	23. Chapter XXIII

_**Nota:**_ _Lo que estamos esperando desde hace un par de capítulos c:_

* * *

 _ **Keep your eyes open (or closed for always)**_

La sangre de Fon hirvió a fuego lento, sus llamas tarareando con placer ante la perspectiva de la destrucción. Le ha parecido gracioso como muchos mafiosos han dudado de su ferocidad por años debido a su aparente tranquilidad eterna, como si Fon no pudiese ser una tormenta al no responder a los estereotipos.

Todos han pagado su error. Algunos incluso lograron sobrevivir.

( _Los miembros de la Tríada que se llevaron a parte de su familia nunca han tenido la esperanza de formar parte de estos últimos.)_

A su lado, Mebuki se plantó frente a los que formarían parte de la misión con su máscara de oro y un brillo majestuoso alrededor de su –desdibujada- figura. Sus palabras fluyeron en el viento como cadenas frías mientras Nana, a poco distancia, acompañó sus instrucciones con un tono soleado, ardiendo con el feroz deseo de proteger.

Arriba de ellos el cielo se cubrió de nubes y calor del sol los golpeó duramente, sin embargo, nadie se movió.

Pronto sería el atardecer y bajo la luna nueva la tierra del pequeño pueblo sería teñida de sangre.

Lo fue.

Años más tarde dirían que fueron los dioses mismos quienes descendieron a ese lugar, con una furia igualada a la de Izanami cuando su antiguo esposo impidió con su impaciencia que pudiese abandonar la _tierra oscura de la muerte._ Sí, a partir de ese momento se referirían en voz baja a ese lugar como Yomi, donde no quedaba más que cenizas y las almas de aquellos que se habían llamado así mismos "dragones celestiales".

(En la mitología popular oriental estas criaturas eran asociadas a la sabiduría y la inmortalidad, representaban el esplendor de los emperadores y la grandeza de los héroes, todas las cualidades que los mafiosos chinos habían querido reflejar en su estatus. Sin embargo, no habían logrado dar la talla.

 _Usar los nombres de los dioses…,_ la gente susurró durante décadas, _no hay peor manera de deshonrarlos._

La tierra siempre contó la misma historia de cómo los Kami pagaban el descaro.)

Volviendo a su ciudad con más Hibari de lo que se había visto en años, Mebuki se permitió recostar la cabeza contra el pecho de su esposo y disfrutar la satisfacción de una misión bien cumplida, el ruido de los niños todavía presente en sus oídos.

En la otra habitación Fon tomó té como un hombre libre por primera vez en un tiempo y dejó escapar una sonrisa ajena a la tensión y la furia de horas antes. Frente a él, Nana le sonrió con ojos suaves mientras sostenía a su hijo durmiente, el peso de la misión recayendo en las líneas de su rostro.

"¿Te arrepientes?" el Arcobaleno preguntó en voz baja, trayendo a colación las imágenes de los cuerpos rotos regados por el suelo de madera y el sonido repugnante de los huesos quebrándose. A pesar de que habían tomado un baño con sales de lavanda Nana todavía podía sentir el olor a la carne quemada.

Pero Nana era una mujer pragmática y sabía que todos esos hombres no merecían nada menos que su castigo final. ( _Si cerraba los ojos todavía podía ver los pequeños cuerpos acurrucados en una sala húmeda y fría, los ojos anchos y temerosos de niños de todas las edades._ ) Así que miró el rostro tranquilo de su amado hijo y respondió a su maestro.

"No."

Fon pensó en la mujer que había enseñado durante todo ese último tiempo y como la había visto brillar –por más razones que las llamas de niebla- en la batalla contra miembros endurecidos y peligrosos con más experiencia que ella, como su furia protectora había duplicado su fuerza y los rumores que tal destreza desencadenaría.

"Bien." Sonrió y siguió bebiendo su té.

Notando el brillo orgulloso en sus ojos Nana sintió su satisfacción aumentar. El plan había salido a pedir de boca, con la infiltración de la niebla amiga de Mebuki brindándole una pequeña cobertura –además de toda la información en esos años- que le permitió entrar con los Momokyokai más fuertes para hacer la primera barrida mientras los demás esperaban el momento adecuado para proseguir.

En un momento, admitió, se había sentido abrumada por el número y la fuerza de sus oponentes. Ellos sencillamente no dejarían de venir y Nana estuvo varias veces a punto de ser vencida por los hombres, las cuales sus amigos evitaron oportunamente. Tendría que entrenar más… pero de todas formas estaba orgullosa de sí misma.

Nada mal para alguien que había evitado las peleas como su Tsu-kun los pantalones, ¿no?

Abrazó a su niño con suavidad mientras su mente corría por el siguiente paso de su plan. Era cuestión de horas hasta que las demás Tríadas se enterasen de que una de ellas había sido eliminada; todo, desde la base en Beijin hasta la de Tokyo y los almacenes habían sido desmantelados por miembros de la Organización, adquiriéndose todo el material servible y quemando el resto como basura.

La mirada recaería sobre los Hibari, a sabiendas de que habían mantenido a sus hijos cautivos en el territorio principal y por lo tanto tenían todas las razones para eliminarlos. Sin embargo, dudarían que incluso _el_ clan liderado por una de las mujeres más fuertes del mundo pudiese contra toda una rama, y si se fijaban sabrían que nadie se había movido de Namimori durante todo ese tiempo.

Sería en ese momento cuando la fábrica de chismes traería la historia de un nuevo participante, un grupo de extraños enmascarados con armas de alta tecnología y motivos desconocidos. La Organización les dejaría cocer los rumores y cerrar sus entradas mientras sus infiltrados rompían la segunda Tríada desde dentro hacia afuera; esto no sería muy difícil si es que la mala sangre entre el heredero principal y su futuro asesor era tan fuerte como los mafiosos habían dicho sin notar que estaban siendo espiados.

La tercera Tríada… bueno, digamos que habían dejado a Koharu encargarse de ello. Al parecer, existía cierta historia entre él y el líder actual, un relato que no había contado pero que todos notaron no era apropiado para una película para menores de trece años.

Por el momento celebrarían su victoria. Hasta el siguiente día, cuando su deber debiese de continuar.

* * *

 **Nota de autora** : 1000 palabras por la semana anterior. ¡Se lo merecen! :D

Lamento si alguno esperaba una escena de lucha pero soy mala narrándolas así que… sorry but my battles are very bad (? Okey, no. Basta de matar al idioma inglés xD yo solo quería decirles que muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y que espero poder actualizar mañana. :) (Aunque va a ser de una longitud menor, claro.)

 **satorichiva** : Ellos sufrieron. Mucho, mucho. Mebuki, Fon y los demás se aseguraron de ello, te lo puedo prometer. Y gracias por comprender c: Sí, era necesario para no saltar a lo bestia y decir "dos años después ya tenían Japón conquistado, ¿cómo? Bueno, fue la comida de Nana y una dosis –in-saludable de miedo impartida por Mebuki y ta-dá". xDD En fin, espero que te haya gustado. Nos leemos pronto~

 **KITSUNE TAKAHARI** : Gracias, es una de las cosas más lindas que me han dicho 3 Espero te haya gustado la actualización :D Gracias por todo~

 **Sayamairan** : Lo será c: Y sí, me muero por escribir fluff. Mmm… ¿tal vez mañana? Ya lo veremos ;) Muchas gracias por comentar, ¡leámonos pronto! :D

 **Shiho-Akemi** : ¿Quiénes? :O Tsuna nació para liderar, lo dicen su madre y Primo. El chocolate es delicioso~ Me encanta el semi-amargo :D En fin, gracias por comentar, _dear_. Nos leemos pronto ;)

Y… me voy a dormir. Que aparezca helado en su sueño (? A menos que estén a dieta, en ese caso ojalá sueñen con zanahorias :) (Que después no digan que no apoyo la comida saludable (?

Con cariño –y sueño-, **Casse**


	24. Chapter XXIV

_**Nota:**_ _Journey into the Future III._

* * *

 _ **Keep your eyes open (or closed for always)**_

Timoteo suspiró cuando terminó de leer las notas de su guardián de la niebla. Bouche estaba recolectando información en Taiwán, el sitio más cercano al territorio conquistado por la Organización, y según sus propias palabras había un maldito muro de llamas de niebla sobre el mar que impedía a cualquiera ingresar sin que los responsables de ponerla allí se diesen cuenta.

Eso ya lo habían sabido desde un primer momento, cuando todos los enviados habían comenzado a aparecer en medio de la sabana africana o la selva amazona sin recuerdos o con una identidad completamente equivocada. Ni siquiera Shamal había podido hacer algo por ellos –y aunque podría culpar a su rechazo a tratar a los hombres el médico tenía su orgullo, el cual había sido pisoteado por estos extraños.

Bouche también aportó nuevos datos que había obtenido de las conversaciones con los mafiosos de allí. Una decena y poco más de años atrás la Organización –todavía nueva y con escases de reconocimiento- había comenzado a extenderse fuera de Japón. China fue el primero en caer, con las Tríadas eliminadas, y luego las antes conocidas como las dos Corea, y aunque esto tampoco era nuevo el comentario de uno de ellos que había estado presente durante la segunda conquista y visto entre los miembros a figuras pequeñas pero muy fuertes sí lo era.

El rumor de que tenían un par de Arcobaleno en sus filas eran ciertas, entonces. Fon, Verde y Skull, lo más seguro, ya que eran quienes faltaban entre sus filas. Y por lo visto ninguno había estado pastando tranquilamente a un lado, sino que más bien tenían una plena participación por lo que seguramente _formaban parte_ de la Organización no solo como aliados.

Al menos Timoteo había logrado extraer un último favor a Reborn, que en un mundo mejor –para él- habría sido utilizado para entrenar a su heredero y no presentar un frente unido contra el grupo que tenía a su madre como una de las líderes. No por primera vez se preguntó por qué Iemitsu no había podido ser un poco más egoísta y casado con ella de todas formas, o tenido una amante con menos conexiones de la cual podría haber obtenido a su hijo con más facilidad.

Si tan solo Xanxus hubiese sido realmente su hijo de sangre todo esto podría haberse evitado. No tendría que estar pensando en un gran show con el cual salvar a Vongola de su final; Xanxus probablemente estaría en una guerra con la Organización en este momento y _ganando_ , y Timoteo podría encontrarse en una playa con sus guardianes ya jubilados y felices.

Pero no. La vida de un mafioso no era justa y mientras Xanxus dormía dentro de un bloque de hielo él se debatía en que hacer para cambiar las cosas. Vongola había sido la famiglia más fuerte más de quince veces más los años que la Organización existía y se negaba a mostrar a debilidad a unos advenedizos que no parecían ver la realidad.

Si la Organización y Vongola se unían el mundo estaría completamente bajo su poder, y ni siquiera era necesario un pacto matrimonial para lograrlo. El candidato a Vongola Décimo ya era uno de los herederos del otro grupo, lo único que debía hacer era aceptar su papel y conducir la famiglia a una era de gloria mundial.

Timoteo estaba cansado de lidiar con la estupidez de la juventud. El mundo era grande y cruel y quienes no se daban cuenta de su lugar eran comidos por los peces más grandes, un destino que pronto le sucedería al joven grupo una vez que Vongola los desmantelase. Recién allí verían.

Pero mientras tanto había que jugar a los ratones y los quesos y aunque la idea de Reborn de entregar a Iemitsu podría llegar a tener mérito para el sicario no había que olvidar que el Arcobaleno no pertenecía a su famiglia y por lo tanto realmente no le importaba el destino de Vongola. Reborn estaba allí para pagar un favor y nada más; el sicario más grande del mundo no tenía adjuntos que no estuviesen enterrados, después de todo.

Por esto mismo, aunque toleraba al Arcobaleno como un viejo amigo de la familia –y codiciaba su fuerza para la famiglia- no tomaría en cuenta su idea. Prescindir del jefe del CEDEF sería ondear una bandera de debilidad frente al mundo entero, frente a los enemigos y aliados, sin mencionar que necesitaban a Iemitsu como una figura clave para la comunicación.

Estaba seguro que a Tsunayoshi le gustaría conocer a su padre, al _real_ , y no las mentiras con las que su madre probablemente lo alimentó. Con algo de éxito su asesor podría llegar a convencer al niño que tomar Vongola sería lo más ventajoso para su situación… por las buenas. Sino, bueno, dudaba que las llamas del chico pudiesen ser más fuertes que las de un hombre mayor.

La captura de un cielo no sería el primer crimen en la lista de Iemitsu, después de todo.

O si fuese necesario lo haría él mismo.

(Ni siquiera notó que en medio de sus maquinaciones la carta de Bouche brilló en lila oscura cuando un rayo de sol la golpeó, y a miles de kilómetros de distancia una niebla sonrió suavemente para sí.

No había mayor ruina para un imperio que la locura de su gobernante, después de todo.)

* * *

 **Nota de autora** : Miércoles de actualización! :D Espero sea de su agrado.

 _Gracias a todos por su apoyo! Son grandiosos!_

 **Shiho-Akemi** : Lo hacen! :D Me alegra haberte aclaro un poco XD Sé que puede ser un poco confuso a veces pero con el paso de la historia irán revelándose más detalles. Sería aburrido de otra manera, no? ;) ¡Gracias por comentar! Nos leemos pronto

 **Satorichiva** : Lo sé, saber sobre tu enemigo es como un 50% de la batalla ganada pero no tener idea de nada es como entrar a un pantano resfriado y con los ojos vendados XD Gracias por tu comentario, leámonos pronto!

 **Akykuran** : Algún día lo entenderán, por las buenas o las muy malas xD Gracias por comentar :D

 **KITSUNE TAKAHARI** : El helado es simplemente genial. Algún día probaré uno hecho con café y moriré feliz 3 Tsuna dominará el mundo incluso antes de darse cuenta de que Reborn no es un bebé normal (? (En otras historias claro, aquí el no verá al Sol Arcobaleno en unos buenos años XD)

Bueno, minna-san, estaré subiendo otro capítulo el viernes lo más probable :D Lo bueno es que será de 900/1000 como este así no me siento tan culpable XD Me despido de ustedes c; Saludos!

 **Casse**


	25. Chapter XXV

_**Nota:**_ _El miedo a lo desconocido congela tus venas y ancla al suelo tus pies,_

 _o te lanza hacia delante como un toro al ver la tela flameando;_

 _¿Cómo puedes enfrentarte a lo que está frente a ti pero no puedes ver?_

 _Las personas han traído esa lucha desde un tiempo que se sienta tan lejano._

* * *

 _ **Keep your eyes open (or closed for always)**_

Las dos Tríadas que quedaban no se tomaron muy bien la pérdida de todo un grupo en un par de horas, en su mayoría porque no tenían ni idea de quién había sido el atacante ni si –y cuándo- volvería a atacar. Movilizaron a todos los espías que poseían pero ninguno logró captar un solo rumor sobre un grupo tan poderoso y capaz de hacer algo así, no en China.

En el resto del mundo sí existían pero nadie había sido nunca tan estúpido como para movilizarse contra las potencias asiáticas. En Italia, el Vongola era poderoso –autodenominado como la "famiglia más fuerte"- pero jamás había mostrado preocupación por territorio que no fuese europeo –con una fuerte orientación a considerar a Italia sobre encima de todo-, y aunque Cavallone alguna vez podría haber representado un reto estaban atravesando una crisis económica muy dura, sin mencionar que estaban aliados a Vongola –ergo, eran sus perritos falderos y no se moverían sin una orden de arriba.

Las otras famiglias más o menos poderosas salpicaban Europa pero su inteligencia no encontró ninguna evidencia de que estuviesen tramando algo en el territorio asiático. Incluso Rusia, donde el Nikifor gobernaba con puño de hierro las amplias tierras heladas, sus espías les informaron que no habían cambiado su postura de que mientras las demás famiglias se metiesen en sus negocios les importaba poco.

En América la situación tampoco había cambiado nada. Lo único mencionable era que en el sur, EEUU seguía inmersa en una lucha silenciosa entre un par de famiglias por el control total del país, una situación que se había estado gestando desde que su alianza se averió cuando la unión de las cuatro famiglias por el matrimonio acabó en un tiroteo desagradable y varios herederos muertos.

La idea de que saliesen de Japón pasó por su mente pero pronto lo descartaron. La isla estaba bajo la "protección" de Vongola y aunque a veces no significase nada todos sabían que ninguna famiglia podía formarse allí. La yakuza ni siquiera fue considerada, ya que se trataba de unos pocos hombres bastante débiles a los que ninguna mafia que se aprecie les prestó atención.

( _No existía una verdad más fuerte que la que decía que lo que sueles ignorar vuelve a morderte el culo, pisotearte la cara y patearte el esternón. La gente simplemente lo comprende demasiado tarde._ )

No hay señales de que nadie conocido lo hubiese hecho, los espías dijeron al final, ¿entonces de dónde salió la famiglia que había convertido en cenizas a una gran parte de la mafia china? Fue una pregunta válida que no obtuvo respuesta para su desconcierto.

Las personas con suficientes habilidades de pelea como para vencer a artistas marciales renombrados –y con _llamas-_ no brotaban de un árbol ni tampoco se conseguía de manera sencilla la información que habrían necesitado para llegar a todas las bases y escondites. Todo eso había demorado tiempo, un tiempo en el que alguien _debía_ de haber oído algo, un rumor o un par de palabras.

Entonces, ¿por qué era tan difícil?

La respuesta a esa pregunta fue hallada por uno de los miembros más antiguos, un Dragón Violeta que se paró frente al pueblo lleno de hombres que habían caminado una vez y dijo haber sentido una gran variedad de llamas, en especial las de la ilusión, cubriendo todo el suelo.

Ese grupo tenía individuos muy poderosos a su lado, incluyendo alguien capaz de camuflar toda la escena durante el ataque y evitar que incluso mafiosos expertos notasen los vestigios de su obra. Si las Tríadas tuviesen a alguien así no habría famiglia que pudiese detenerlos; el problema solo era hallar una forma de conseguir su lealtad. Todos tenían su precio, después de todo.

¿Tal vez si mantenían a las personas más apreciadas del usuario vivas? Los líderes tendrían que morir pero podrían tener un par de "seguros" en las celdas de sus pabellones. La Tríada desaparecida había logrado obtener a la Tormenta Arcobaleno de esa manera, y aunque los rehenes habían –presumiblemente- caído en la masacre era un plan que podría repetirse para adquirir al Dragón Rojo más grande, sin mencionar que aunque pequeña, la familia Hibari era conocida por tener miembros muy fuertes.

Lo primero, sin embargo, era hallar más información mientras subían la vigilancia a los números más altos y acallaban cualquier rumor de la desaparición de la Tríada. No tenían ninguna intención de mostrarse débiles ante los extranjeros ni mucho menos darles la visión de que podían atacar, no hasta que obtuviesen nuevos adeptos con tanta potencia –ya podían _saborearlo_ -.

Yuan Ming de la Primera Tríada –no importa lo que dijese Shun Fai de la _Segunda_ \- ordenó rápidamente su escuadrón de inflitración registrase cada provincia de China desde arriba hacia abajo –y viceversa- en búsqueda de extranjeros o simplemente personas que pudiesen ser mínimamente sospechosas; su propio Dragón Violeta se aseguraría que consiguiesen primero la advertencia más pequeña del grupo.

También tenía a sus escuadrones de la muerte en plena potencia, por si fuesen atacados directamente. No serían arrullados por la sensación de seguridad de estar en su territorio como la tercera Tríada; Wu Li y sus hombres lo habían pagado caro, y él se comprometió a no cometer sus mismos errores. Con algo de suerte la otra Tríada no lo haría y ellos serían los únicos amos de China, a la sombra del emperador.

Shun Fai hizo lo mismo, pero lo que no compartió con los demás fue que tenía desde su madre un pequeño poder de adivinación y algo le decía fuertemente que no era una sabia idea intentar tomar por la fuerza al grupo. Shun era joven pero no estúpido y pensó que tal vez la negociación podía ser una mejor herramienta que la fuerza bruta, principalmente contra quienes no les faltaba esto último.

Si estos nuevos sujetos borraban de paso a la autodenominada "Primera Tríada", bueno, él no lloraría en sus tumbas. Lo único que tenían que hacer era hallar el precio para formar una alianza; la manera despiadada pero prolija de eliminar cada rincón que pudiese contener algo de Wu Li le permitió saber que el ataque venía desde una mente fría y no de alguien conducido por la rabia, por lo que tenía la esperanza de que pudiesen estar abiertos a una charla una vez los encontrasen.

Solo tenían que ser pacientes y astutos. Shun tenía fe en los miembros de su clan para alcanzar –e incluso superar- sus expectativas. Algún día, él tendría China entre sus manos.

Mientras tanto, en una pequeña ciudad llamada Namimori un niño se despertó con una súbita sensación en su pecho y levantándose de su cuarto caminó pegado a las paredes hasta el cuarto de al lado. Golpeó la puerta y un chico mayor la abrió, una expresión de mal humor somnoliento en su rostro que se transformó en leve preocupación al ver al más pequeño.

Sin palabras Tsuna se unió con firmeza a su cintura, apretando su cabeza en el estómago de uno de sus mejores amigos –y prácticamente hermano mayor-, quien lo recogió con facilidad y volvió a la cama con el niño en brazos. Ya acurrucados entre las mantas pasó los dedos por el esponjoso cabello marrón en espera de una explicación.

"Algo va a pasar…"finalmente murmuró en su pecho, escuchando con atención los latidos del corazón de una de sus personas más amadas. "Bueno o malo… no sé…"

Kyoya se tensó, habiendo aprendido como todos que los "sentimientos" de Tsuna no era algo que debían de ser desechados sino más bien tomados muy en serio. La última vez que su animalito había tenido uno de sus momentos el aprendiz de su madre –el bebé con chupete púrpura- casi se había encontrado con otro del grupo, uno que se sentía como Takeshi pero a la vez no, y en cambio, había sido el Falso Carnívoro quien lo hizo.

"Lo que tiene que pasar lo hará." Repitió las palabras que oyó una vez de su padre mientras tranquilizaba a su diminuto animal esponjoso. "Vamos a estar preparados..." Prometió con ferocidad, pensando en el rostro de su madre Carnívora cuando volvió con los nuevos herbívoros que pululaban en el complejo, todos tan tímidos y asustados que incluso Kyoya se inclinaba hacia la paciencia cuando hacían algo que rompía sus reglas.

Tsuna asintió en silencio, los destellos de llamas feroces y protectoras en la esquina de sus ojos. Él confiaría en la palabra de su querido hermano en todo menos en la sangre y en su familia; lo que sea que sucediese ellos podrían enfrentarlo y superarlo. Estaba seguro.

Cuando la respiración de su animalito se transformó en un ritmo estable Kyoya alzó la cabeza hacia la puerta de papel, sin sorprenderse por ver una sombra oscura moviéndose al otro lado. Él ya había cumplido su parte al calmar a su cargo, de ahora en adelante dependía de los adultos que hacer con esa información.

Siendo sincero, mientras pudiese _morder a la muerte_ a los responsables de la molestia de su pequeño animal no le importaba que hiciesen.

Su manada era fuerte y grande; ningún grupo de comedores de pastos fastidiosos podrían cambiarlo.

* * *

 **Nota de Autora** : 1500 palabras, como un triple capítulo xD digamos que me sentí bastante inspirada. Tenemos de todo hoy: drama, ambición y esponjosidad :D Ojalá les haya gustado!

Probablemente nos leamos el domingo o el lunes ya que la semana que viene tengo exámenes y digamos que vengo para atrás xDD Les doy mil gracias nuevamente por su apoyo, gente, los quiero casi tanto como a mi ventilador en estas noches de 35 grados :D :D (Sí, lo sé, nadie les ha dicho nunca algo tan lindo 3)

Y ahora, sección de respuestas:

 **Kiri Namikase** : No, no lo harán pero ya sabes lo que dicen sobre que vale soñar y todo. xD Gracias, yo también te extrañé! :D :'D Gracias por comentar, nos leemos! :)

 **Satorichiva** : Las personas son muy buenas para ignorar lo que está frente a sus ojos sino es acorde a su realidad. Es mucho peor cuando se acostumbran a imponer su visión por las buenas o las malas. La carta es una mezcla de ambos pero la verdad se revelará más adelante. ;) Gracias por escribir, ¡leámonos pronto!

 **Shiho-Akemi** : A todos nos pasa xD Yo mientras te encuentre por aquí no me hago drama por el horario. Y sí, la estupidez ha tirado al hombre abajo más que las piedras. Xanxus… bueno, Xanxus sigue vivo y según Nono en una cubeta de hielo peero ¿quién sabe? Tsuna ha aparecido y volverá a aparecer más temprano que tarde, ¡lo prometo! Espero te guste este capítulo c: Gracias por escribirme, ¡leámonos pronto, sweetie!

 **Akykuran** : Lamentablemente es difícil enseñar a los perros viejos trucos nuevos :/ Pero ya aprenderá xDD Gracias por comentar :D Nos leemos c:

Y hasta aquí llego. Recuerden que me encanta su amor *inserte sonrisa cute*

Buenas noches/tardes/días a todos, minna-san!

 **Casse**


	26. Chapter XXVI

_**Nota:**_ Es el futuro pero más bien como una explicación de cómo se enteró el Vongola de Tsuna. ¡Gracias por su espera y ojalá disfrute su lectura!

* * *

 _ **Keep your eyes open (or closed for always)**_

Namimori era lo suficiente seguro para que dejasen a los niños jugar en las plazas sin ninguna clase de preocupación por parte de los padres, incluso para dejar caer una billetera en medio de calle y regresar a casa con la certeza de que en una o dos horas la tendrían nuevamente con todo su interior completo. Los jóvenes con una banda púrpura en el brazo se encargaron de todo esto y más.

Y aunque no viesen a los muchachos patrullar diariamente nadie tendría una sola gota de miedo de caminar por las calles más oscuras de la ciudad por el simple hecho de que Namimori no había tenido un robo en más de _diez años_. ¿Crímenes? ¿ _Cuáles_? Además de uno que otro extranjero que desaparecía al poco tiempo –lo que todo el mundo ignoraba felizmente- no había nada más que la terrible actitud de algunos famosos o la fiesta extravagante de ciertos ricos para chismear.

La pequeña ciudad era un oasis de calma para los retirados y las familias con niños pequeños, aún más que las restantes ciudades de Japón –lo más probable porque la razón principal de tanta tranquilidad tenía su base allí- con su escasa tasa de pobreza y criminalidad. Tokyo, también debía de resaltarse, estaba en un lugar alto a pesar de su carga de bulliciosos extranjeros; sin embargo, los _muchachos_ lo mantenían bajo control.

Cada ciudad tenía su propia fuerza, una rama del gran árbol que los nucleaba a todos y trabajaba en conjunto con la policía para mantener las leyes cumplidas, tanto en el lado claro como en el oscuro. Cualquier intento de dominación y abuso de autoridad se había tratado _brutalmente_ hasta ahora, incluso la pequeña escena con las fuerzas italianas que habían buscado refugio en Nagasaki y cuyas verdaderas intenciones habían sido descubiertas y tratadas sin lugar a la piedad.

(Esto había sucedido hace cinco años atrás y dejó a su paso varios edificios derrumbados, ningún sobreviviente _adulto_ , un grupo de niños traumatizados y la eliminación de los culpables _definitivamente._ No es como si nadie que no se hubiese involucrado directamente supiese algo más que lo dicho en los noticieros sobre el horrible accidente que el laboratorio principal había causado que destruyó la manzana entera.

La gente no se inmutó. Eran prácticos de una manera que los abuelos de sus abuelos les habían heredado como mecanismo ultra necesario para sobrevivir en las cercanías de los Hibari.)

Así que sí. Japón era un territorio muy seguro, apacible y armado desde las peinetas de las damas a los relojes de los hombres. Al igual que China, cuyo emperador era venerado con los máximos honores por "llevarlos" hacia una era de oro, las Coreas –hermanadas pero respetándose la una a la otra- y Rusia, el paraíso invernal que era más tolerante que décadas atrás.

Lo terriblemente gracioso es que nadie del Vongola, la famiglia más grande, fuerte y conectada del mundo, se había dado cuenta de esto hasta que el último niño de Nono había sido encontrado –o sus huesos, mejor dicho- arrojando a un frenesí de búsqueda exhaustiva por un próximo candidato que llevase la sangre de Primo en alguna medida.

Pagaron a Mammon más de seis billones de euros para averiguar si había un posible heredero, probando tanto con Nonno como con Iemitsu. Recién en la segunda vez el avaro dio una respuesta positivo pero tuvieron que darle otros buenos millones más para conocer la ubicación, la cual resultó ser Japón.

(Fue una lástima que las habilidades de Mammon como _esper_ no se viesen molestadas por la tecnología creada en la última década por los Carcassa, literalmente la pieza más actualizada que había evitado al mundo enterarse de la presencia de Tsuna solo molestó un poco al ilusionista pero no evitó que encontrase a su objetivo.

-No auspició un largo futuro para la niebla.-)

Iemitsu recordó entonces a la aventura que había tenido con una bonita mujer japonesa y admitió que no tenía idea de que había tenido un hijo con ella; Lal incluso agregó que había enviado a algunos espías a revisar la situación pero el informe decía expresamente que no existía tal niño. Sin embargo, Mammon no podía estar equivocado, y con la mención de que se trataba de un cielo se olvidaron pronto del detalle.

(Desconocido para ellos la niebla se guardó para sí lo fuerte que se había sentido la llama del niño cuando lo conectó para saber su ubicación y la impresionante cantidad de llamas que había sentido conectadas a él por un instante. Si Mammon hubiese tenido un gramo de lealtad en su cuerpo para Vongola tal vez lo habría dicho… pero no lo hacía y sería un día de campo en el Infierno cuando el Varia avaro diese información gratuita.)

Después de semanas de preocupación Nonno y Iemitsu pudieron respirar al fin y con prontitud enviaron algunos espías para recolectar datos. Con algo de suerte el niño sería presentable, y si no, bueno, Reborn todavía le debía un favor a la madre de Timoteo que no había sido cobrado. Estaban seguros que el mayor sicario del mundo podría llevar hasta el más patético perdedor al nivel de jefe mafioso decente; es lo que había logrado con Dino Cavallone, después de todo.

Los espías… no regresaron exactamente bien.

Les tomó tiempo –y varios espías más- darse cuenta de que Japón estaba rodeado de una neblina _sensible_ a las llamas y que volvía a los usuario de llamas activas un desorden completo; más tarde notarían que el efecto era más perjudicial para aquellos con ciertas intenciones y/o pensamientos, particularmente las que tenían ciertas palabras en el subconsciente.

Se intentó pilotear otra clase de avión para ganar más altura y evitar el obstáculo, sin embargo, fue derribado por un huracán que se formó en menos de dos segundos, lo chupó y lo envió a una laguna en Caracas. Nadie quiso volver a intentarlo.

Mientras todo esto sucedía Timoteo intentaba armar una imagen coherente con los datos conseguidos por algunos espías competentes de los países de alrededor. Las tasas de criminalidad y pobreza absurdamente bajas, la calidad de vida disparada hacia el cielo y la falta de acuerdos para establecer contacto con la famiglia que lideraba le estaba carcomiendo.

¿Cómo podría haber pasado por alto algo así? Ah. Se suponía que el CEDEF controlase la situación mundial y le informase, pero entonces, ¿qué tan incompetentes tenían que ser para no darse cuenta de ello? La respuesta que hallaron fue simple pero señaló algo peor. Alguien se había metido con todos los papeles de datos recogidos y había alterado los registros con banalidades y nada en absoluto.

El guardián de la niebla de Timoteo, Bouche, logró detectar llamas de niebla en los papeles pero eran demasiado débiles para rastrear; al menos lograron romper la ilusión y encontrar la información real: más de catorce años de movimientos silenciosos, con la captura de territorios y el uso de la tecnología combinada con la llama. Información que de haberse visto a tiempo podría haber logrado que Vongola tuviese un heredero y todo el poder que traía consigo.

Había _fotos._ Capturas precisas de una copia al carbón de Primo -¿en algún lugar de las tundras?- y un montón de personas enmascaradas que hacían llamar la _Organización_ , una especie de famiglia orientada más bien a la "justicia" y al orden, que había logrado obtener a varias potencias mundiales en su arsenal y disparado para arriba esos países.

Y el niño era un cielo, por lo que había un 95% de probabilidades de que estuviese en el centro o en alguna posición importante que le permitiese a Vongola acceder a la esquiva famiglia. Hasta ese momento nadie había encontrado la forma de contactarse con la Organización –ni con el heredero- ni obtenido más información; claro que estaba Mammon pero los precios iban en aumento y Vongola quebraría antes de que les diese todos los datos necesarios.

Al final, Timoteo movilizó a sus propios guardianes, enviando a su niebla a Taiwán –la ubicación más cercana que no tenía rastros de la neblina extraña- para recolectar todo lo que pudiesen conseguir sobre la llamada Organización y puso al resto a trabajar en el niño. Incluso pagó a Reborn para que le suministrase alguna pieza de su extensa red de espías.

Al parecer, nadie había visto nunca los rostros o detectado la firma de los miembros pero se sabía que los más peligrosos tenían la máscara pintada con líneas doradas. Tenían varios ilusionistas muy poderosos en sus filas –lo que ya se habían dado cuenta- y se corría el rumor de que la familia Hibari, los descendientes del niño del guardián de la nube de Primo y una asesina china, tenían una alianza o al menos una relación con ellos.

La Organización era prácticamente una leyenda viva, alimentada por tenues susurros dispersos y la imaginación hiperactiva de los pocos que los habían visto en acción y _sobrevivido._

No había número de teléfono para llamar, tampoco código postal. La única forma de llamar su atención parecía ser actuando mal, y aunque Vongola estaba construida sobre cadáveres y con montones de sangre bajo las alfombras Timoteo no tenía intención de comenzar una guerra, no una que no sabía si podía ganar.

Además de que esta misteriosa agrupación controlase el lugar donde su heredero vivía se encontraron con un problema aún más grande cuando un trío de personas con máscaras plateadas se deslizaron en el jardín principal y dejaron una grabación de vídeo de más de un minuto antes de desvanecerse en el mismo aire, burlándose con su indiferencia de la seguridad del sitio.

(Teniendo en cuenta que habían perdido a los tres herederos en un lapso de tiempo medianamente cercano nadie pondría las manos en el fuego sobre el nivel de protección de la famiglia. No, gracias.)

 _Saludos, Vongola,_ dijo la voz indefinida y terriblemente fría, _ha llegado a nuestra atención que han intentado ingresar en nuestro territorio con intenciones poco amables. Se le concederá una única concesión así que escucha con atención: la familia Vongola y sus aliados no serán recibidos en ninguna parte que lleve el estandarte de la Organización. Si empuja los límites nuevamente serán tratados con severidad; nosotros no tomamos responsabilidad por la estupidez de los demás, solo nos dedicamos a acabarla._

Y luego explotó en llamas y congeló la mitad de los arbustos florales, diez guardias y un cocinero que había pasado por allí.

La mansión se volvió loca, obviamente. Timoteo usó tres cuartos de los favores que varias famiglias le debían para asegurar su hogar a un nivel casi imposible e intentar averiguar si había algún rastro que podrían seguir; no solo del objeto, sino también en las cámaras de la mansión y de la ciudad, una búsqueda que no dio ningún fruto.

Reborn llamó entonces a Fon, un pariente de los Hibari trabajaba en China, quien probablemente tendría más información sobre el grupo, sin embargo, nadie le contestó. Ni siquiera Verde, quien Timoteo tenía la idea podría llegar a hacer algún dispositivo más avanzado para cruzar la neblina o descubrir la manera de encontrar algún miembro de la Organización, le respondió.

Reborn tenía más de cinco grados y siete maestrías pero no tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Iemitsu aseguró que probablemente solo estarían ocupados, porque, ¿quién sería tan tonto de ponerse del lado de unos advenedizos que ya verían su lugar? Y se negó a creer lo contrario. (Nadie insistió mucho a sabiendas de lo cerrado que podía ser el hombre pero Reborn no abandonó la sensación de que los lados estaban siendo dibujados y por primera vez no sabía si estaba en el lado ganador o no. Por su propio orgullo decidió que sí lo estaba.

- _Pero el orgullo siempre ha sido un mal consejero_.-)

Poco tiempo después, en Japón, un niño se levantó bruscamente con una opresión en su pecho.

* * *

 **Nota de autora** : ¡Sí! Lo he terminado al fin. Ojalá no lo haya arruinado tanto y les guste. Si ven algún error sépanme disculpar pero hace tres días que estoy con una gripe que no me deja en paz. Estoy tomando tanto té de limón que temo que mi sangre se haga amarilla –y yo _detesto_ el amarillo.

Bueno, no más irse por las ramas. Les agradezco a todos su apoyo, los quiero un montón y hasta luego~

Con amor, **Casse**


	27. Chapter XXVII

_**Nota:**_ Volvemos al pasado!

* * *

 _ **Keep your eyes open (or closed for always)**_

Los ojos de Tsuna fueron de un color naranja muy intenso en esos días, la gente a su alrededor notó. Él también se alternó en lapsos de tiempo donde solo quería dormir o no existía manera de mantenerlo lejos del jardín, momentos en los que se acostaría en el primer lugar que encontrase y otros en los que saltaría sobre cualquier persona con una energía que parecía propia de cierto niño sol. (Fueron ocasiones muy… extremas.)

Podría haber sido común para cualquier otro niño pero no para él. No cuando Tsuna era un niño tan tranquilo y estable, con raras excepciones atribuidas al resfriado común (que lo convertían en un pulpo irascible y muy mimoso) o aún más extrañamente, a la inmadurez y caprichos de la niñez.

Sin mencionar que Tsuna no era el único de los niños que parecía estar en medio de algo.

Kyoya fue el primero –después de su "animalito"- en entrar en lo que algunos llamarían una pubertad terriblemente temprana. Fue más violento y territorial que nunca, dispuesto a luchar contra cualquiera que pudiese representar un "desafío" a su norma y solo excluyó a los niños más pequeños, siendo el resto –inclusive los adultos- terreno limpio. Y cuando no estaba usando sus tonfas estaba durmiendo con Tsuna, con quien coincidía "misteriosamente" en los lapsos de actividad y los de descanso.

Takeshi, tal vez, fue el peor de los tres –para los demás-. Era en general un niño muy amable que atraía a la gente por su sonrisa fácil y aire de diversión, sin embargo, en los últimos días había hecho llorar a varios de sus compañeros de juego – _primos de Hibari-_ , traumado los padres de estos y causado un levantamiento de ceja a Koharu, todo por su sonrisa. Al parecer, el encanto de "asesino natural" no fue con todos. (Al ritmo que iban TakeSushi se quedaría sin clientes.)

De no ser que Mebuki se había tomado el tiempo de explicar que se trataba de una etapa de maduración de su llama, todavía sin activarse _por completo_ , pero que era un proceso muy importante para asegurarse de que los niños crecieran sanos y saludables. En cualquiera de eso días ellos probablemente pasarían de no-tan-pasivo a activo pero por el momento sus cuerpos estaban lidiando con toda la carga psíquica y física que el "despertar" conllevaba.

(Fon había contado también como antes había sido una tendencia sellar a los niños pequeños para que no pasasen a activos –con montones de razones, tantas "buenas" como "malas"- hasta que las famiglias comenzaron a ser destruidas por usuarios fuera de control y razón gracias a que su poder había estallado hacia fuera, los efectos dependientes del tipo de llama.

Su propia familia tenía una historia muy particular con el tema. Hace décadas atrás una vieja familia había tramado un plan que involucraba a una tormenta sellada y la idea de dejarla en su territorio para que un día causase un desastre en el corazón del clan Hibari. No había funcionado porque el niño –una vez crecido- había recordado ser sellado –y reconocido el símbolo de los culpables- y a sabiendas de lo que sucedería había elegido ir por sí mismo al clan enemigo que lo había dejado allí e inmolarse frente a sus puertas, causando una grave pérdida en sus números cuando sus llamas explotaron gran parte de las casas.

El clan ya no existía, por su puesto, porque si había algo que caracterizaba a los Hibari era su veta despiadada y la sed de sangre. Ese día, el clan enemigo había perdido estructura y miembros pero había una familia que había perdido a su hijo y no tenían ninguna tendencia a perdonar; los Hibari habían perdido a uno de sus hijos, sí, pero el otro clan lo había pagado con sus propias vidas.)

Así que la única solución era esperar a que los niños se estabilizaran y prosperaran, ofreciendo el apoyo necesario y una buena dosis de entendimiento, además de marcar algunos límites muy necesarios, claro. Mientras dejaban que sus pequeños pasasen por una etapa tan crucial –pero no tan peligrosa como la adolescencia- los adultos también tenían que hacerse cargo de un problema en particular.

Las otras Tríadas seguían peinando en búsqueda de ellos, de las personas que habían bajado tan despiadadamente a todo un grupo en una sola noche y lo más probable es que podían hacer lo mismo con ellos. Pronto, la Organización tendría que actuar; ya tenían suficiente información sobre la Tríada dirigida por Yuan Ming para saber que eran del mismo palo que la que ya habían eliminado y debía de ser dispuesta de la misma manera.

Yuan Ming era un hombre arrogante, antiguo en la línea de vida, y si la Organización no se encargaba de él entonces alguno de los clanes que habían tomado por la fuerza se rebelaría y con un golpe de suerte se desharían del hombre. Sin embargo, ninguno estaba seguro de querer esperar tanto.

… Al final, la Tríada toma la decisión por ellos un sábado al anochecer, cuando decidió tomar una hoja de vida de Wu Li –el jefe muerto- y envió toda una rama a conseguir rehenes para obtener al Clan bajo control. Fue en un muy mal momento ya que las llamas de Kyoya eligieron para "despertar" y con ellas la sed de sangre de una nube. Una nube con un – _su-_ cielo en la misma habitación.

Los adultos dejaron a varios miembros de la Tríada ser "mordidos a la muerte" por él mientras capturaban al resto para ser interrogados. No podían evitar preguntarse si realmente pensaban que funcionaría, como si el clan tuviese un cartel en la entrada de "recoja sus rehenes" o algo por el estilo. Tal vez era buena idea recordar porque incluso el Vongola evitaba tratar con ellos.

Nana se permitió abrazar a su hijo mientras observaba a su mejor amiga y su esposo llevar a sus nuevos prisioneros mientras en un costado Kyoya apagaba lentamente su sed de sangre. A su lado, Skull miró a su alrededor casi con lástima, sin querer ver la masacre de la otra nube. A veces se preguntaba si es que el resto de los Arcobaleno le habrían respetado un poco más de ser así pero el pensamiento –como nunca- solo le molestó antes de ser desechado por la fuerza. (Él ya tenía personas que lo respetaban, no necesitaba a un par de sujetos cuyo único lazo de unión era una maldición que nadie había querido.)

Una vez tranquilo la nube se marchó hacia ellos, la cabeza un poco inclinada en dirección a Skull por un momento antes de cambiar el objetivo de atención hacia Tsuna y Nana. La mujer parpadeó cuando el morado sangró otra vez en los ojos de "Kyo-kun" y el aire se volvió afilado a su alrededor; tanto ella como la nube Arcobaleno se tensaron pero Tsuna simplemente bostezó y se deslizó de sus brazos.

Con una invitación al baño –y luego a dormir- el pequeño cielo arreó con absurda facilidad al niño más grande bajo la atenta mirada de los adultos. Una vez se perdieron de vista en los pasillos Nana dejó escapar un suspiro y se permitió abrazar al antiguo doble de acción.

"A veces me asusta el poder que tiene mi hijo sobre sus amigos…"ella admitió en voz baja, las imágenes de los últimos segundos en su mente y el recuerdo del hijo de Suzume, Takeshi-kun, siendo abrazado con fuerza por Tsuna en uno de los peores momentos de los días anteriores.

"Yo nunca entendí la atracción que un cielo podía causar, ni siquiera estando a un lado del 'cielo más fuerte del mundo'. Pensé que se trataba solo de una cosa de la mafia, ¿sabes? Y cuando nos maldijeron, bueno… un cielo era lo último que quería. "Su rostro se desdibujó en la amargura; la traición de Luce todavía sabía como ceniza en la punta de lengua a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado. "Pero Tsuna, él es amable y considerado, Nana-chan, y aunque todavía no está activado a veces puedo sentir la dulzura de sus llamas y _sé_ que será un cielo increíble. Él ya es un niño increíble." Dio un par de palmaditas a la madre con una sonrisa y luego dijo: "No hay de qué preocuparse, no hasta que llegue a la pubertad."

La expresión de la madre, que había sido suave hasta la última oración cambió a una mueca. "Todavía quedan muchos años para eso, Skull-kun, no hace falta que pierda más cabello antes de lo esperado."

Ambos bromearon entre sí, la tensión diluyéndose como la tinta en el mar, indiferentes de que en la parte más oscura de la casa –véase el sótano- Mebuki, Koharu y Fon estaban interrogando a los miembros con cierta ganancia, al mismo tiempo que Tsuna tomaba cuidado de su nube y tranquilizaba las llamas dispersas con su propio calor interior.

Tsuna sonrió suavemente cuando Kyoya se apretó a su alrededor como una manta gatuna con serios ánimos de mimos, un brillo particular de naranja en sus ojos cerrados. Ojalá Take-kun no se sintiese celoso por el nuevo poder del niño más grande, no cuando él sabía que el fuego de su hermano en todo menos la sangre sería tan inmenso como el océano.

Cayendo en un tranquilo sueño ninguno notó la ligera iluminación en la piel de ambos, uno de un tono cálido y otro de un tono frío.

* * *

 **NOTA DE AUTORA** : Y hasta aquí llegué :D Lo siento por la espera, minna-san, pero hoy recién fue el último día que tenía examen. Ya no tengo que preocuparme por ninguno más hasta el mes que viene! Yeah!

Gracias a todos por su increíble apoyo, gente, en serio. Los quiero con todo un pequeño pedacito de mi corazón 3 (Que sí, es bastante considerando que un 80% está dedicado a la buena comida y los fanfics, otro 15% a la familia y casi todo el resto a dormir). Pero los quiero, eso es lo único que importa.

 **Kiri Namikase** : No quería hacer promesas al pe2 xDD A mí tampoco me agradan mucho, si es que no se ha notado ya xD Gracias por comentar, ojalá te haya gustado :D

 **Akykuran** : La arrogancia hace caer a los poderosos c: ¡Gracias por escribir! Nos leemos pronto 3

 **Shiho-Akemi** : He aprendido que a la gente en general le es muy difícil cambiar su tren de pensamiento cuando está tan arraigado en él. Es como si usaras toda tu vida la misma fórmula y estuvieses seguro de los resultados y luego un día te despertaras y alguien te intentase decir ya no te sirve. Tengo varios ejemplos en mi mente de la vida fuera de la pantalla :/ En fin, gracias por comentar! :D Espero haya sido de tu agrado…

 **Satorichiva** : Nop. Cuando te acostumbras a ser el tiburón es difícil verte en la posición de pez dorado xDD Y sí, la Organización está riéndose más que tú, te lo puedo prometer xDD Yo me muero por escribir a un Tsuna más grande, principalmente porque soy muy mala escribiendo el diálogo de los niños. ¿No habrá algún traductor para pasar el lenguaje de un adulto al de un niño? Por cierto, gracias por comentar! :D :D

Y hasta aquí llegamos hoy 3 ¡Hasta pronto –o eso espero-!

Sweets, **Casse**


	28. Chapter XXVIII

_**Nota:**_ Rompemos un poco la línea y volvemos al pasado, antes de que la familia Vongola pierda sus herederos - _en serio, ¿cómo mierda dejas que todos los posibles líderes sean asesinados perteneciendo a la famiglia más fuerte del mundo? Las otras famiglias menores deben de haberse extinguido hace raro.-,_ para mostrar algo que algunos se han preguntado. Una sola palabra: _Xanxus_.

(Mi disculpa por la tardanza xP)

* * *

 _ **Keep your eyes open (or closed for always)**_

Los sueños de Tsuna, cuando soñó, fueron señalados por momentos intensos al volver a la consciencia al día siguiente. Significaron mañanas de frialdad, con dedos entumecidos y pesadez en el pecho; despertares con la calidez del fuego ardiendo en cada vena y el sudor acumulándose en su espalda; amaneceres con algo parecido al pánico asomándose por su mente y madrugadas de sonrisas confusas, con el corazón feliz y satisfecho.

También hubo unas pocas veces donde se involucraron voces, pero fueron tan escasas como trascendentales. La primera vez que alguien le habló en su sueño terminó con varios miembros nuevos en su familia, lo mismo la segunda vez… pero en esta ocasión no fue alguien que necesitaba ayuda quien se contactó.

La voz resultó ser de un hombre que se llamó su abuelo y lo primero que hizo fue disculparse por las acciones del progenitor de Tsuna y las de su antigua famiglia. Ofreció a cambio una vieja historia de sueños dorados, de amistad, y también de traición, de sangre y de dejar todo atrás.

Vongola nació con el varias-veces-abuelo de Tsuna, Giotto, y sus amigos, de su deseo de proteger a los inocentes y acabar de una vez con la explotación de los débiles por parte de los "poderosos".

Este Vongola, el _real,_ cayó con él.

Siendo sincero, no fue una historia bonita.

Y según Giotto, nada cambiaría a menos que alguien con su bendición tomase los anillos y condujese la famiglia a donde debía estar. Alguien que no estuviese contaminado por la mafia, con la cabeza llena de aire y lejos de lo que un verdadero cielo era; alguien como Tsuna.

Tsuna, que no podía ver las pinturas a su alrededor pero sabía a cada momento donde estaban sus amigos; Tsuna, que odiaba luchar pero podía derrotar hasta a su enemigo más fuerte si se lo proponía; Tsuna, que era un personaje principal en el grupo fundado por su madre y sus amigos pero no tenía ningún deseo de liderar (a pesar de que a la hora de la verdad fuese a él a quién vieran.)

Tsuna, que comería piedras y se enterraría vivo antes de convertirse en un mafioso.

Tsuna, cuya familia reviviría a su antecesor solo para enviarlo al infierno por querer cargarle con los pecados de Vongola.

Tsuna, que _sonrió_ y dijo "no, gracias".

Existía una persona perfectamente capaz de _quemar_ el árbol arruinado que era esa famiglia y dejar crecer los brotes verdes, después de todo. Alguien a quien Tsuna creía que era capaz de eso y mucho más.

El fantasma de su abuelo no se rindió pero al parecer no era capaz de permanecer más tiempo con él, así que le dejó con la promesa de que tarde o temprano el destino demostraría que Tsuna era el único que podía seguir con el sueño de Giotto, como su descendiente con las llamas y la intuición más fuerte desde él mismo.

Él lo despidió con amabilidad, sin mencionar nada de una repetición, ni sus pensamientos sobre que solo los necios se aferraban a la idea de un futuro en particular. Incluso la roca se desgasta por el aire y el agua, después de todo.

Al día siguiente, cuando Tsuna despertó y compartió su sueño en el desayuno de una manera muy similar a esto: "Primo Vongola me habló anoche mientras dormía. Quiere que herede Vongola y lo lleve a sus raíces…" Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar. Fue una situación realmente _extrema_ , como diría uno de sus hermanos mayores.

Mientras la gente a su alrededor gruñía, explotaba cosas y maldecía todas las generaciones –exceptuando la suya- de Vongola, Primo, Secondo y cada jefe que llegaba a sus mentes, Tsuna miró a uno de sus familiares adoptivos que hervía a fuego lento pero fuerte a pocos centímetros suyo y le pasó una tostada con una sonrisa conocedora.

"¿Sabes lo que le dije?" Le preguntó en voz baja, audible a pesar del ruido a su alrededor. "Que yo ya sabía quién mejoraría Vongola, y no era yo." Su expresión se suavizó, los ojos opacos del color de los mangos dirigidos hacia él con una inquietante intensidad. "Cumplirás tu promesa, ¿no es así… _Xanxus-san_?"

El hombre joven, con cicatrices en su cara y carmesí en su mirada esbozó una sonrisa con todos los dientes: "¿Con quién crees que está hablando, mocoso? Por supuesto que tendré Vongola." No cabía la menor duda en su tono o postura; un día vería a los que se atrevieron a enfrentarse a él a sus pies y se vengaría de la mejor forma: con su éxito.

Tsuna asintió. No esperaba menos de una de las personas que había invadido su sueño meses atrás, lleno de rabia y anhelo por la sangre derramada. Habían sido necesarios un par de meses para que llegase a la situación actual, más sereno y enfocado, aunque en su mayoría se debía a que habían sido capaces de eliminar la influencia de los elementos agravantes –era impresionante el daño que otros cielos podían causar por los malos intensos de armonización- y ofrecerle un entorno más seguro y _limpio._

A pesar de que Namimori estaba saturada por llamas de cielo, siendo Tsuna su dueño, no causaba ninguna incomodidad a nadie, probablemente porque no existía intención de forzar o atrapar. No eran más que una sensación cálida en el aire, como un chocolate caliente una tarde de nieve o una manta de lana en una mañana fresca.

Tsuna, después de todo, cortaría sus propios brazos antes de obligar a alguien a hacer algo que no querían por su propio beneficio. No era ese tipo de persona y no lo sería nunca. (Además, tenía a su familia para detener cualquier atisbo de una mala personalidad, y considerando a quienes la componían, los más cercanos, principalmente, no era un error pensar en que lo harían por la _fuerza.)_

Así que era un buen lugar para Xanxus; al menos para hacerle reflexionar sobre su ruta de acción. Ir frente a Timoteo Vongola sin pensar en las consecuencias lo había convertido en un bloque de hielo, después de todo, por lo que tenía que planear cuidadosamente si realmente quería ser el jefe de la famiglia que lo había cogido de las calles y donde había prosperado _demasiado,_ eclipsando a sus no-hermanos y atrayendo su envidia con ello.

Cada vez que la ira parecía querer consumir su cuerpo Xanxus se imaginaba sentado en su trono, su mano derecha con el cabello corto y la sonrisa suave de Tsuna en medio de la oscuridad. Una estampa bonita que sería su realidad.

Él solo tenía que esperar al momento indicado.

Años más tarde, con todos los hijos de sangre de Timoteo muertos y el Vongola en plena crisis Xanxus se rio hasta que sus costillas le dolieron.

No sonrió tanto cuando el Vongola intentó reclamar al chico que lo rescató y le dio un hogar para que lleve su historia condenada como un buen peón.

(Ellos sí que sabían hacerlo _aún más_ puto personal, ¿verdad?)

* * *

 **Nota de autora** : ¡Estoy viva! :D Y sí, acabo de revelar mis planes para Xanxus… más o menos. Pero sí, una buena parte de ellos. Ojalá les guste 3

Agradezco infinitamente su apoyo, y más aún su paciencia. Son lo mejor, gente. :D También quiero enviar un abrazo especial a: _**Kiri Namikase, akykuran, Shiho-Akemi, satorichiva, MdB**_. Son personas preciosas que me regalaron un bonito comentario 3 Muchas gracias.

No hay promesas sobre la próxima fecha de actualización pero estoy intentando hacerme un horario –que es lo fácil- y cumplirlo –que… no es fácil xD-. Así que ojalá sea pronto (?

Gracias por todo! Nos leemos :D

Love, **Casse**


	29. Chapter XXIX

**Keep your eyes open (or close them for always)**

Con toda honestidad, Timoteo no se dio cuenta de que cierta parte de la famiglia había estado en un sospechoso silencio hasta que fue tres cuartos tarde (pero entonces sus mayores errores siempre se estaban relacionados con su falta de _visión_ ), hasta que uno de sus fieles guardianes lo sacó a relucir.

Envió uno de ellos a revisar el edificio central de la Varia pero regresó sin nada notable que reportar. Superbi seguía manteniendo el control y había gritado más de cinco veces al informante, mientras que el Príncipe Sangriento pareció pensar que se trataba de un "regalo de Vongola" para sus prácticas de tiro y lo persiguió hasta que se involucró en una discusión con Levi.

Se evitó a Lussuria a toda costa.

Timoteo podría haberse quedado tranquilo con esto pero algo de razón pareció llegar a él y su intuición, de ninguna manera tan fuerte como la de Tsuna pero aún suficiente para haberlo mantenido vivo todos esos años, le impidió cerrar los ojos (por una vez).

Volvió a enviar a alguien, esta vez con destino al sótano más profundo del edificio Varia, donde su hijo adoptivo debía de estar. La única razón por la que permitió que ellos lo tuvieran fue porque sabía que sería imposible revertir el Punto Cero sin su propia intervención.

Cuando el hombre regresó y le dijo que todo estaba normal la intuición de Timoteo tintineó. Extendiendo sus llamas hacia el informante no tardó en darse cuenta que había una capa de niebla a su alrededor y cuando la eliminó el hombre se mostró sin recuerdos de su visita.

Sin dudar se fue con Vizconte y Ganauche III hacia Varia pero cuando pisó el lugar se dio cuenta enseguida que estaba carente de vida. Sólo una débil niebla persistía en los bordes del edificio como un cartel de burla. ( _¡Caíste!)_

Algo como la ira arañó al Noveno pero apretó los labios y entró, pasando por los pasillos hasta el sótano donde debía estar el cuerpo de Xanxus. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par y la habitación _vacía_ a excepción de un pequeño cartel.

 **La basura de un hombre, es el tesoro de otro.**

 **Vongola Nono, ¿tu madre no te enseñó a cuidar lo que reclamas como tuyo?**

El rostro de Timoteo no traicionó nada pero ambos guardianes dieron un paso hacia atrás cuando la temperatura cayó con brusquedad.

—Llama a Bouche—ordenó en voz de ultratumba—. Dile que regrese a Italia _ahora_ y rastree la niebla alrededor del edificio Varia.

—Cómo desees, Noveno—con una inclinación de cabeza Vizconte se alejó para cumplir.

Mirando un punto fijo de la habitación vacía con los labios apretados y una sensación agria como el vinagre en la base de su estómago, añadió— Ganauche, llama a Iemitsu y dile que Varia nos traicionó.

En su mente no cabía duda alguna de esto. (Silencioso, el guardián del rayo se marchó.)

Las relaciones entre la rama asesina y Vongola se habían agrietado considerablemente luego del desastre de La Cuna, pero Timoteo había estado seguro que su lealtad hacia Xanxus y el amor de este hacia Vongola los mantendría de su lado sin problemas. Ahora que se daba cuenta fue la ilusión de un niño.

Cuando todo el fiasco acabase, cuando La Organización fuese batida hasta el olvido, Timoteo mismo se encargaría de hacer lo que debería de haber hecho después de la primera traición de Xanxus cuando su corazón le ganó: borrarlos de la historia de Vongola para _siempre._

La piedad era para los tontos y Nono ya estaba demasiado viejo para ser tomado como estúpido. Era momento de demostrar porqué Vongola había permanecido en el escalón superior mientras otras famiglias se derrumbaban.

(Si alguno hubiese estado con él en ese momento podría haber visto un débil parpadeo de niebla alrededor de sus ojos pero para cuando se fue de allí nada extraño era palpable y ninguno de sus guardianes se atrevió a acercarse demasiado como para siquiera bailar con la idea.)

En otra parte de Italia, Reborn oyó la conversación entre Iemitsu y el rayo del Noveno gracias a sus escarabajos y se escondió bajo su sombrero, acariciando a León distraídamente mientras pensaba.

Se preguntó cuando tiempo la Varia había estado engañándolos a todos con el pensamiento de que estaban allí al alcance de su mano mientras su jefe estaba en poder de La Organización. Sabía que Iemitsu -y quizás Nono- se negaban a creer que Tsunayoshi Saito fuese capaz de aprender a revertir el Punto Cero pero...

Reborn no era ninguno de ellos y sabía que si existía alguna manera de aprender por sí mismo el legado de Primo, La Organización sería capaz de dar con ello. De hecho, si lo pensaba mejor, ni siquiera tendrían que haber ido muy lejos. Los Guardias de la Tumba de Primo jamás habían tenido cariño a Timoteo y eran más que capaces de conocer todos los secretos incluso mejor que el Noveno.

Entonces, si Xanxus estaba libre del hielo y sus guardianes lo sabían, bueno, no existía manera que se quedasen allí. Fue una lástima para Vongola ya que la Varia no se consideraba calidad sólo por presunción, sin olvidar que existían muchas más personas dentro la rama asesina que los elementos de Xanxus. Eso era perder mucho buen material.

Fue un duro golpe a Nono, y si fuera en otro caso Reborn incluso podría haberlo disfrutado. Pero estaba al otro lado de la guerra y cada vez parecía más obvio que el lado ganador no era tan definitorio como a Vongola le gustó creer. Como el Mayor Asesino del Mundo no se pudo permitir perder.

Tal vez la idea de Iemitsu de contactar con el Pakhan, Viktor Nikiforov, podía ser más útil que "encontrar a Tsu-kun y convencerlo de venir a Vongola" que venía repitiendo desde el comienzo del chasco y se alejaba cada día más de la realidad.

De todas formas Reborn nunca fue un hombre de fe y no comenzaría ahora. Mejor empezar a formular un plan de acción que le permitiese salir ganando en cualquier resultado. La adaptabilidad siempre había sido su estrella, después de todo.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry por la espera pero volví xD**

 **Ojalá quede algún lector *se tapa la cara con verguenza***


	30. Chapter XXX

**Keep your eyes open (or close them for always)**

Vongola conquistaría.

Vongola seguiría adelante.

(Porque de otra manera, ¿cuánto valdrían todos sus sacrificios? ¿El sacrificio de _Elena_?)

Daemon Spade había estado rondando la famiglia por la cual su prometida murió y el que una vez fue su cielo fundó por décadas y se negó a que todo el trabajo de _sus_ vidas fuese arruinado por unos advenedizos que surgieron del lugar dónde Giotto huyó con la cola entre las piernas.

La Organización sucumbiría aunque tuviese que hundir _Japón_ bajo el mar.

Como fantasma eran pocas cosas las cosas que no se atrevería a hacer ya que mientras el anillo de la niebla permaneciese con Vongola podía moverse de manera libre, sin represalias, y aún con menos del poder que tenía en vida seguía siendo una de las nieblas más poderosas del mundo.

Si la niebla Arcobaleno fue capaz de encontrar al mocoso a pesar de todo, entonces Demon era lo suficiente fuerte para atravesar las defensas y llegar al corazón, Namimori, para borrar _el error_. Si tenía que pasar por los descendientes de Alaude para eso, bueno, ¿quién sería capaz de negarle un poco de diversión?

Esto fueron pensamientos hasta que logró llegar a la frontera donde comenzaba la pared de niebla y sus sentidos comenzaron a hormiguear de manera incontrolable, advirtiéndole del peligro que corría. Él no se rindió, claro que no, y con paciencia y sutileza empezó a crear un agujero para atravesar.

Minutos después, a lo lejos, fue capaz de notar como un chico que podría ser su hijo se materializó con un tridente entre sus manos, _riéndose_ de él entre todas las cosas. Sí, Demon se iba a divertir mucho llevando a tierra a esas _basuras_. Incluso podría utilizar el cuerpo de esa niebla como suyo.

— Escoria de la mafia—dijo el mocoso, todavía sonriendo—, ¿realmente crees que podrás romper el escudo? Kufufu kufufu…

Un tic apareció en su ceja. ¿De verdad estaba usando una copia barata de _su_ risa? El mocoso tenía muchas, muchas ganas de morir.

— Estaré _feliz_ de usar tu cuerpo cuando te mate, mocoso.

Esto acabó con la risa del chico— Como se esperaba de la basura de la mafia—siseó, sosteniendo su tridente—, no tienes medida en tu lujuria—… _¡¿qué?!_ —. Voy a eliminarte antes que siquiera puedas pensar en corromper mis dulces muñecas—ya, y _eso_ no era espeluznante en lo absoluto.

Cualquier defensa que Daemon había querido construir fue interrumpida por la repentina _densidad_ de la frontera y apenas fue capaz de _salir de allí_ antes de que las ilusiones lo absorbiesen. Sin embargo logró vislumbrar que el mocoso no era la única niebla, sino que cinco personas más habían estado allí incluyendo alguien muy familiar.

 _Esper Mammon._

La ira era un sentimiento con el que tenía una relación muy estrecha por lo que no fue difícil controlarlo y dirigirlo hacia una salida en específico; rápido, se teletransportó a Italia sin importarle la pérdida de energía en el cuerpo del minion que había robado a Vongola, sintiendo los rastros de niebla en el edificio Varia.

Había evitado el lugar porque si existía alguien capaz de notar que existía un fantasma dentro de una persona era el Arcobaleno de la mafia y él nunca había tenido intención de que se conociese su existencia como más que una leyenda entre los jefes Vongola. Se arrepintió de no haberse acercado antes.

Se suponía que Xanxus heredase Vongola.

Daemon incluso había matado a sus hermanos con la esperanza de que Timoteo recapacitase; sus hijos eran un desastre y habrían terminado con todo su duro trabajo incluso antes que La Organización, pero Xanxus era la persona perfecta para dirigir gracias su sangre del Vongola Secondo.

Maldita sea el Noveno.

Maldita sea la Organización.

Su "cuerpo" eligió entonces recordarle que había gastado energía de más y se vio obligado a viajar hasta el anillo, dejando atrás al minion sin recuerdos de lo sucedido. Mientras descansaba oyó por casualidad una conversación interesante entre el Noveno y sus guardianes, además de la confirmación de la traición de la Varia.

(Maldita sea, _todos_.)

El Pakhan de la familia principal de Rusia, Nikifarov, había aceptado tener una reunión con ellos en Bulgaria, y Daemon sabía a la perfección lo que tenía que hacer para asegurarse de que el hombre se aliara con el Vongola.

Su amante era un tal Yuuri y una figura pública, ¿verdad? Con una risa siniestra en su mente empezó a planear. Sin energía suficiente era lo único que podía hacer por el momento… además de recordar al mocoso que le había robado la risa y lo acusó de pederasta.

La Organización caería _con fuerza_ fue su juramento. Y Daemon se encargaría del mocoso _personalmente._

* * *

A kilómetros de distancia, un hombre de elegante figura y largo cabello plateado miró una de las cartas que acababa de recibir, dándose un pequeño golpe en el mentón con los dedos mientras pensaba. Finalmente esbozó una gran sonrisa en forma de corazón y sacó su celular, la carta aún sin abrir.

— ¡Mi amor! ¿A qué no adivinas quien se contactó conmigo?

En otra habitación un niño enojado escuchó su llamada y se tensó ante el tono de voz. Ya podía ver llegar la tormenta de mierda que estaba por entrar por la puerta principal.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo! *** inserte un gran emoji de corazón *** Me hace muy, _muy_ feliz que todavía haya gente que le guste la historia y ¡también nuevos! Un montón de gomitas salvajes para los que se suscribieron, marcaron como favorito y/o me dejaron un hermoso comentario. **

**Inauguramos de nuevo la sección de Ca - espera, no- de _Ro_ responde:**

 **Nikopelucas:** ¡Muchisimas gracias! No sabes la emoción que medio al ver la notificación pocos minutos después de actualizar. Ojalá te guste el nuevo capítulo. ¡Abrazos gigantes!

 **La Rana Devoramundos:** ¡Sí, volví! Después de alrededor de un año, creo, ¿o un poco menos? No sé. Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto pero el plan es terminar la historia, ¡sin abandonos! :D y sí, me encanta escribir como Vongola se hunde por sí mismos por estar tan _ciegos_ , esa es mi marca de ironía xD En fin, espero que esta parte también te guste :D ¡Beshis!

 **Another Crazy Writer** : Owwn, que llames así a la historia hace que una pequeña parte de mi corazón explote de felicidad. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, ¡de verdad! Lo cierto es que suelo tener muchas dudas al plantear las relaciones pero ¡me encanta la pelusa! No puedo con mi genio. Me alegra saber que hay gente que lo disfruta. Te prometo que el capi que viene va a tener pelusita :D En fin, bienvenid al fic, ojalá te haya gustado este capi y espero seguir viéndote por aquí. ¡Un monton de abrazos!

 **Shiho-Akemi** : :') Voy a decir ambos (? ¡Te prometo -pinki promesa- que no voy a abandonar! Me puse como meta terminarla sí o sí, ¡así que estate atenta a las actualizaciones! ;) Un abrazo gigante y como siempre es un gusto verte por aquí.

 **Mayra58** : Jajaja siii, ¡Viktor está aquí! La verdad es que no quería inventar OCs así que usaré los personajes de otros animes. Gracias por comentar :D (Por cierto, gracias a ti me di cuenta que había escrito mal el nombre y ya lo corregí, no sé si esa era tu intención pero de gracias de igual de forma).

 **Bueno gente, me queda una última cosita que avisarles:**

Este agosto voy a estar **_ACTUALIZANDO 1 VEZ POR DÍA_** _diferentes_ fics **.**

Según mi cronograma el **próximo capítulo de Keep your eyes open** va a estar subido **el 12/08.**

Lo aviso por acá porque además de hacer spam (?, saben que la página es medio bizca en avisar y bueno, para que no se lo pierdan xD

 _Un abrazo gigante,_

 _ **Roisyn**_


	31. Chapter XXXI

**Keep your eyes open (or close them for always)**

Cuando Tsuna todavía era un niño y no tenía ninguna tormenta cercana a su edad en su amplio cielo se levantó un día con un _presentimiento_ y le pidió a su madre si podían conocer la patria de Skull. El viaje fue planeado durante una semana entera pero al final todos concordaron en que sólo los niños, Nana y Skull viajarían.

Mebuki tenía que estar en la casa para continuar con sus maquinaciones, ejem, planes, y su marido estaba sumergido en un proyecto especial con Carcassa. Por otra parte, Fon estaba allí para vigilarlos, lo que significaba que se quedaría a tomar té y disfrutar cualquier resultado.

El viaje comenzó relativamente bien. Gracias a Kami estaban dentro de un avión Hibari por lo que todo era más resistente que lo normal y no existía la posibilidad de que otros pasajeros notasen las pequeñas explosiones de llamas de los niños o se quejasen de sus peleas.

Tsuna tuvo que mediar dos veces; la primera cuando Ryohei se emocionó de más con su argumento de que los canguros eran mejores mascotas que los gorilas -¿ _por qué_?- y la segunda, cuando Mukuro "accidentalmente" despertó a Kyoya de su siesta.

Y fueron solo dos veces porque de un momento a otro se escuchó un ruido horrible en el avión y _comenzaron a caer._ Fue Skull quien se las arregló para aterrizar sin estrellarse en un amplio claro de un bosque que según el piloto podía ser Bielorrusia.

Su madre llamó rápidamente a su mejor amiga para pedirle que enviase otro avión pero Tsuna estaba demasiado ocupado intentando descifrar su intuición como para prestar atención a su conversación y saber cuánto tiempo permanecerían allí.

— Skull-sensei, Kyo-nii —llamó en voz baja, la cabeza ladeada hacia algún lugar más allá de los árboles frondosos—, tengo que ir hacia allí.

— ¿Es peligroso?

— No para nosotros.

Su familia ya estaba acostumbrada a su intuición –una de las razones principales porque el viaje había sido aceptado- y por lo tanto los dejaron irse, con un celular con marcación rápida en sus manos y el juramento de avisarles ni bien encontrasen la fuente.

Se internaron en el bosque sin mucha fanfarria, siguiendo el camino por el que era conducido Tsuna. En un momento dado fue detenido por la mano de Chrome alrededor de su brazo, quien le comentó en voz que estaban a punto de entrar a un _cementerio._

— Puedo ver la luz más adelante—dijo, frunciendo el ceño—, quien sea que necesita nuestra ayuda está vivo.

Con esa ominosa declaración entraron, pasando viejas lápidas en un idioma desconocido hasta llegar a una zona más apartada. Cuando uno de sus amigos susurró que no había nadie allí Tsuna palideció y señaló el suelo.

— Está _bajo tierra._ Y creo que es un niño.

Esto lo desencadenó todo. En menos de un segundo Chikuza estaba llamando a Skull para contarle sobre la situación mientras Mukuro y Chrome creaban palas para quitar la tierra. No podían usar sus llamas sin la posibilidad de hacer daño a quien sea que estuviese debajo por lo que se pusieron a cavar lo más rápido posible.

Pasó poco tiempo hasta que tocaron algo que no fuese tierra, pero se sintió muy largo ya que cuantos más segundos pasaban más se atenuaba la luz. El equipo médico estaría allí en un par de minutos así que terminaron de sacar la tierra hasta desenterrar totalmente el ataúd y con un movimiento de la tonfa de Kyoya rompieron todos los candados.

(Alguien quería asegurarse que fuese imposible salir.)

— Está bien, vamos a sacarte de aquí—dijo en voz alta, intentando tranquilizar a quien sea que estuviese en su interior—. Quitemos la tapa.

Por la forma en que las llamas de sus amigos se _incendiaron_ Tsuna supo que sus sospechosas acerca de que se trataba de un niño estaban en lo cierto. No es como que si hubiese sido un adulto no les habría importado pero después de lo de Mukuro, Chikuza, Ken, y con lo de Chrome… bueno, decir que todos estaban bastante sensibles con el tema sería una subestimación.

Tsuna se tragó su propia furia y sonrió hacia el extraño con lo que esperaba fuese un gesto tranquilizador. Lo bueno es que la llama había dejado de parpadear por lo que supuso que estaba fuera de peligro inmediato.

— Hola, soy Tsuna y estos son mis amigos. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

El desconocido soltó una risa algo extraña y sin lugar a dudas _infantil_.

Curiosamente él fue capaz de entender y responderle en japonés— Al Príncipe Rasiel le gustaría eso.

La mala noticia fue que el viaje a Rusia fue cancelado.

La buena fue que su familia ganó un nuevo integrante.

Rasiel, que era un príncipe de un reino oculto en los bosques de Bielorrusia, había luchado a muerte contra su propio hermano gemelo por el trono, una batalla que formaba parte de la tradición de su familia. Ya que fue derrotado no tenía derecho al trono por lo que se negó a regresar y en cambio decidió que se quedaría con ellos.

— ¡Los deleitaré con mi presencia, campesinos!

La mayoría de sus amigos no se tomaron muy bien la declaración pero supieron mantenerlo tan civil como podían. Que Rasiel todavía sostuviese sus cuchillos con fuerza y su reacción a ruidos fuertes fuese lanzarlos, que escondiese sus ojos –algo que Tsuna solo se había enterado por su madre- y que no fuese capaz de dormir sin pesadillas le dio más tregua de lo que parecía.

Los adultos hicieron su mayor esfuerzo por estar allí y asegurarse de que Rasiel se sintiese contenido, iracundos por los padres que habían obligado a sus dos hijos pequeños a pelearse a muerte, y deseosos de demostrarle que podía confiar en ellos.

Por su parte, Tsuna hizo todo lo posible por mantener la casa llena de sus llamas después que el niño le contase acerca de que su casa siempre estaba fría y que el calor le ayudaba a reconocer que estaba a salvo. No se inmutó cuando Rasiel terminó varias noches metido en su costado, incluso cuando a veces podía sentir el picor del metal en su piel nunca sufrió daño.

A Kyoya no le gustó mucho pero su hermano mayor podía ser un poco posesivo así que durmió más siestas con él e hizo su propósito pasar tiempo con todos sus amigos para que nadie se sintiese reemplazado o algo así.

Tsuna amaba a todos sus amigos pero reconoció que podían ser bastante revoltosos cuando se lo proponían y sabía que la tía Mebuki estaba cansada de perder su buena cerámica.

Funcionó –casi- todo el tiempo.

* * *

 _Puedes disminuir los efectos de un tsunami o de un volcán activo pero no puedes detenerlos. La naturaleza siempre ha sido mucho más fuerte que el hombre._

Y en este, como en cientos de otros mundos, siempre se le dijo a Tsuna y a sus amigos que eran _fuerzas de la naturaleza._

* * *

Años más tarde, el verdadero problema resultó ser que el hermano gemelo de Rasiel todavía estaba vivo y coleando, pertenecía a la Varia como líder del escuadrón de la tormenta y era uno de los elementos del propio _Xanxus_ , sin olvidar que estaba muy seguro que el mismo Rasiel estaba más que muerto.

Su reencuentro podría haber ido mejor.

Mucha porcelana de Mebuki murió en ese día pero al menos ninguno se hirió fatalmente y fueron capaces de hacer una tregua, o algo así, porque para ser sinceros solo parecía un trato sobre que podían lanzarse tantos cuchillos como querían sin escándalos.

Tsuna sólo suspiró.

 _Fuerzas de la naturaleza de hecho._

* * *

 **Un poco de pelusa :D un poquito...**

 **Un millón de gracias por marcar, suscribirse y lo que más me llena el cora: comentar. En serio, siempre mejora mi día cuando me dejan un precioso comentario.**

 **Y ya que hablamos de eso... ¡sección Ro-Responde!**

 **La Rana Devoramundos** : También me da gracia xD La ceguera los afecta a todos, que es la ironía principal de mi fic, digamos, porque la persona que es de verdad ciega puede ver más que ellos xD no sé, me gusta (? Y sí, son Viktor y Yuuri, y ya los veremos en el próximo capítulo supongo xD Gracias por comentar, ¡ojalá te guste este capítulo también! :D

 **El próximo capítulo estará subido el: 14/08.**

 **Mañana toca actualizar _I'dont want your flowers,_ de Hannibal/Will, al que pueden echarle una mirada si les interesa. Por fin he terminado de editarlo y subirlo todo bien cambiadito como me gusta. Y sí, sé que es spam desvergonzado pero hay que comer (? **

**Se despide con un gran abrazo,**

 **Roisyn**


	32. Chapter XXXII

**Keep your eyes open (or close them for always)**

* * *

 _En un momento indeterminado de la línea del tiempo "futura":_

Las luces de salón estaban apagadas cuando llegó pero no le dio mucha importancia. Se quitó el abrigo y navegó por la oscuridad hasta el sofá, arrojándolo sobre sí mismo como una especie de manta. Estaba _muy_ exhausto y sólo quería dormir entre los brazos de su marido, pero él seguiría ocupado con sus asuntos hasta más tarde.

Bueno, le quedaba nada más que esperar. Cerrando sus ojos, pronto cayó en un sueño muy profundo.

Desde una esquina de la habitación, un brilló violáceo se extendió y lo cubrió todo durante un escaso segundo antes de desvanecerse como si no hubiese sucedido nada.

Tres horas después, cuando el servicio de limpieza pasó como de costumbre, la joven mucama golpeó la puerta pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

No había nadie adentro.

* * *

Yuri se quedó muy, _muy_ quieto cuando su jefe recibió una llamada "misteriosa" y solo segundos después de contestar la temperatura de la habitación pasó a igualar la exterior, que en ese momento rondaba los veinte bajo cero.

Recordó como en el pasado mucha gente había subestimado a Viktor por su apariencia, su pasado como patinador y su carácter alegre… hasta que todos y sus madres en la Patria Rusa aprendieron rápido que pensar menos de él por alguna de esas cosas era firmar su propio boleto al infierno.

Viktor no había heredado el liderazgo de la familia mafiosa principal de Rusia, se lo había _ganado,_ cortando tan rápido y ferozmente como lo había hecho sobre el hielo con sus patines, y venciendo a todos sus oponentes sin misericordia.

Todavía existían personas que lo recordaban cuando era más joven, que sabían exactamente a qué se debía su apodo de _Rubin_. Ninguno miraba a Viktor a los ojos cuando estaban frente a él.

A Yuri no le gustó pensar en eso. El Viktor de las historias era un completo extraño para él, lejos del hombre que le tendió una mano a su abuelo y permitió que Yuri pudiese competir en el patinaje, que amaba a su perro caniche y estaba tan enamorado de otro hombre que era asqueroso de ver y todos a su alrededor morirían de diabetes tarde o temprano.

Sin embargo, era innegable que _ese_ Viktor todavía estaba allí, dentro y tal vez muy profundo, pero aún allí. El azul de sus ojos se había ido a favor de un púrpura mortal y su cuerpo estaba tan tieso que Yuri tenía miedo de que saltase en un frenesí de matanza. Los italianos podían contar sus cuentos sobre cielos todo lo que querían pero ellos nunca se habían enfrentado a una _maldita nube salvaje_ y sobrevivido _._

La persona al otro lado de la línea estaba _muerta_ , sin importar quien llegase primero. Sin embargo, Yuri tenía mucho temor sobre qué exactamente podían haberle dicho para saltar tantas fichas de Viktor.

 _Por favor, dime que no se llevaron al puto cerdo,_ oró a un dios en el que no creía.

Resultó ser peor.

— Fue Yuuri —dijo Viktor después de un largo silencio, tan lento y suave como la caída de la nieve en verano—. Me dijo que si no acepto la alianza con Vongola apretará el gatillo del arma que tiene frente a su cabeza.

Algo frío, que no tenía nada que ver con el ambiente, se expandió por el pecho de Yuri.

— _¿Qué?_ ¡Pero eso no tiene ningún sentido! La familia del cer-Yuuri está dentro de la Organización.

— Lo sé. Era la voz de mi Yuuri pero no era _él_ —acarició el teléfono y alzó sus ojos hacia Yuri—. Dile a Yakov que prepare las fuerzas. Me reuniré con Vongola dentro de media hora y los quiero a todos listos para moverse.

— Muy bien. ¿Vamos a atacar Vongola?

— No—dijo, para sorpresa de Yuri—. No hasta que Yuuri esté a salvo—se volteó y miró hacia el exterior, una sonrisa en su rostro que lo más seguro no quería que Yuri viese pero que notó gracias al reflejo del vidrio. Si el diablo lo hubiese visto lo más probable es que hubiese _llorado_.

Yuri asintió y se marchó para sí.

No atacarían Vongola, porque "atacar" era demasiado leve para lo que Viktor probablemente les haría. Para lo que su familia haría.

Les serviría bien. Nadie jodía con la familia de Yuri y se salía de rositas.

* * *

 _El cuarto era pequeño y oscuro y no podía respirar. La presión en su pecho era muy pesada y sus sentidos se alejaban cada vez más de él. Él quería… quería…_

 _Quería ver a Viktor una última vez._

 _Quería decirle lo mucho que lo amaba._

 _Él quería… darle las gracias…_

 _Muchas gracias…_

 _Viktor…_

* * *

La taza de té se resbaló de sus manos y cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en pedacitos, pero Tsuna no tuvo tiempo para preocuparse de la buena porcelana, demasiado ocupado sujetándose la cabeza y lidiando con los _chillidos_ de su intuición, apretando los dientes de forma inconsciente.

— ¡Tsu-kun! —su madre estaba allí a los segundos, cerca pero sin tocarlo, sus llamas rodeándolo con amor y preocupación.

 _No soy yo_ , intentó decir, las palabras atoradas en su pecho. _Hay algo muy mal_.

Una sensación de tranquilidad se extendió por su cuerpo y por fin pudo respirar como Kami mandaba. Le envió una sonrisa de agradecimiento hacia Takeshi y se recostó sobre su hombro— Gracias. Lamento preocuparlos… Estoy bien—dejó que el aire se escapase de su pecho—. Pero _algo_ está pasando. Algo muy grande, y hay muchas vidas en riesgo.

Su madre apretó sus hombros con suavidad— Nos encargaremos de esto, Tsu-kun. Llamaré a Mebuki-chan.

— El bebé avaro te ayudará—dijo una voz desde el pasillo.

Algo aleteó en su mente y Tsuna supo que era lo correcto— Sí, por favor.

— Mou, esto te costará—dijo el nombrado avaro, saliendo de entre las sombras sin mucha fanfarria.

Él le ofreció a Mammon una sonrisa débil y dejó que sus hombros se aflojaran. _Estaremos bien,_ se dijo así mismo, _estaremos bien._

Tenía a su familia con él, después de todo.

* * *

 **¡Promesa cumplida! :D Un poco tarde pero ya saben lo que dicen… la sí vida absorbe.**

 **De nuevo, muchas gracias por marcar, suscribirse y lo que más me llega al corazón: comentar. Iluminan mi día, lo digo en serio.**

 **Por cierto, me pareció curioso que todos comentaron sobre Rasiel… lo cierto es que aparece sutilmente en uno de los primeros episodios sobre el "futuro", no nombrado, pero sí mencionado xD**

 **Por último, ¡se abre la sección Ro-Responde!:**

 **La Rana Devoramundos** : Jajaja siii, obvio que a Kyoya no le hizo ninguna gracia. Y sí, Tsuna es un imán de caos desde su nacimiento, pobrecito. Reborn y Vongola se merecen todo lo que les llega xD. ¡Gracias por comentar! Me hace ilusión verte en todos los últimos capítulos, gracias por tomarte el tiempo y alegrarme el día.

 **akykuran** : Ya verán cuando sea tarde jajaja Casi lo siento… pero no. :D ¡Gracias por comentar! Espero verte por aquí :D

 **Shiho-Akemi** : Jajaja Rasiel es uno de los personajes menos insospechados (? Suele pasar. Por cierto, gracias por tu comentario, me alegra verte por aquí :)

 **Nikopelucas** : Gracias, me alegro haberte sorprendido. Creo que es una de las mejores cosas que decirle a un escritor :D Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. ¡Saludos!

 **Y bueno, esto es todo por ahora. Si ven un par de errores discúlpenme, prometo que mañana lo revisaré.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Roisyn**

 **PDTA: La próxima actualización será el 18/08.**


	33. Chapter XXXIII

**Nada que reconozcas me pertenece.**

* * *

 _ **Keep your eyes open (or close them for always)**_

Si bien era cierto que las habilidades de Esper de Mammon resultaron ser clave para que Tsuna y su familia se enterase cual era el problema resultó ser un simple comentario entre miembros de la familia de Nana que acabó por dirigir la atención en la dirección correcta.

La familia Katsuki estaba muy preocupada por la falta de respuestas de su hijo menor, quien jamás había sido el tipo de chico de no contestar las llamadas a sus padres. Tsuna _conocía_ a Yuuri, el joven Caballo Negro de Japón, y ni bien pensó en él su intuición comenzó a latir con desesperación.

Y entonces Mammon fue incapaz de encontrarlo, asegurando que había una niebla muy fuerte ocultando el rastro, y que solo sabía que estaba en algún lugar de Rusia, lo más probable en el norte donde existía una extraña fuente natural de llamas nebulosas.

Contactar al marido de Yuuri llevó a otro callejón sin salida ya que ninguno de los padres logró que los atendiese. Y al tratar con el otro "amigo" de Yuuri, un patinador más joven con el que compartía el nombre tampoco obtuvieron una respuesta.

Mukuro apareció en un momento, diciendo que según los rastreadores que tenía sobre el Noveno _-¿en serio? ¿cuándo pasó eso?_ \- el hombre estaba en Moscú. Al parecer, con la Varia declarada como traidora, a Iemitsu se le había ocurrido hacer una alianza con la familia mafiosa más fuerte de Rusa, los Nikiforov.

Curiosamente esta familia estaba dirigida por Viktor Nikiforov, el _marido_ de Yuri.

Las cosas comenzaron a tornarse cada vez más complicadas y _sucias_ , pero teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de la mafia, ¿qué otra cosa podía pedirse?

* * *

 _Yuri estaba casi seguro que había muerto y estaba en el cielo por la sencilla razón que Vicchan estaba allí con él, lamiendo su cara con absoluta alegría y empujando su hocico húmedo contra su piel._

 _Decir que estaba feliz sería una subestimación._

 _Pero… ¿no había algo que le estaba faltando?_

* * *

— Oregano, ¿estás segura que es aquí?—Iemitsu preguntó a su subordinada, mirando con cautela el restaurante frente a ellos.

Era un riesgo terrible concretar la reunión en pleno corazón del territorio Nikiforov pero también una muestra de poder de Vongola, una manera de decir que estaban tan seguros de su fuerza que podían darse el lujo de confiar en que los rusos cumplirían su palabra de mantener el asunto a bajo volumen.

— Es lo que dice la dirección, jefe—fue lo que dijo, con el ceño fruncido y su mano _muy_ cerca de su pistola.

La razón de su escepticismo y su inseguridad fue muy concreta: el sitio de reunión era un _restaurante de búhos._ Ambos podían ver los ojos grandes de las criaturas, de variado aspecto y tamaño, fijos sobre ellos.

Iemitsu se obligó a aparentar que no le importaba— Muy bien, entremos.

En el interior, sentado en la única mesa disponible, el Pakhan los esperaba con una sonrisa esculpida por el mismo Dante.

No fue el mejor presagio.

* * *

… _Había algo que se había olvidado… ¿pero qué?..._

 _Algo muy importante. Algo de inmenso valor._

 _¿… o acaso era…?_

 _¿… Un_ _ **alguien**_ _?_

* * *

 **Volvemos a los capítulos cortos por un lapsito de tiempo xD**

 **Gracias por leer y dar tu amor a esta historia. ¡Son lo mejor! :D**

 _ **Sección Ro-Responde:**_

 **Nikopelucas** : Hola! Me hace feliz que lo encuentres interesante. Pensé que podría ser una buena idea no inventar OCS cuando hay tantos buenos personajes por ahí, incluso jugué con la idea de traer a Ciel y Sebastian de Kuroshitsuji pero creo que la reservaré para otra historia xD Lo cierto es que creé esta historia para enfocarme en las relaciones de familia y amistad, ¡así que no te preocupes! A lo mucho verás YurixViktor pero no es el foco.

 **Shiho-Akemi** **:** Jajaja siii, son ellos! Ya veremos como salen de esto :D Un gusto tenerte por aquí como siempre, Shiho :D

 **La Rana Devoramundos** : Jajaja admito que comparto tus ideas y en un momento incluso pensé pero sería muy difícil de hacer con todas las personas alrededor de Tsuna, sin mencionar que la historia acabaría rápida y sangrienta en un segundo. El único sitio donde recuerdo haber leído a Rasiel (aunque no sé si es un fic o un post en tumblr) es donde Tsuna es su prometido (? Y básicamente se dedica a solucionar los problemas que genera xD En fin, que te agradezco de corazón tu apoyo en todos estos capítulos. Valoro mucho que te tomes el tiempo de dejarme un precioso comentario en todos :D

 **kaai18** : Owwn, gracias :D iba a ser una referencia pero bueno, Viktor se apoderó de mí y el demonio en mi hombre me dijo "secuestremos a Yuuri" y yo como qué dije "claro, amigo", y bueno, así es como estamos aquí (? Comparto tu desesperación por Canon!Nana, no sé, creo que es el tipo de persona al que no dejaría mi cactus por miedo a que se muera. Gracias por comentar y espero que este capítulo también te guste :D

 **akykuran** : Jajaja estarás en primera línea :D Ya veremos como van cayendo las fichas ;) prometo que no será nada bueno… para Vongola. Y no digo más que sino me pongo a dar a spoilers y no va xD En fin, gracias por comentar y ojalá te vea por aquí :D Saluditos!

 **Un millón de abrazos y como ya saben, estoy a un MP de distancia.**

 **Amor,**

 _ **Roisyn**_

 _ **PDTA: Después de treinta y pico episodios me di cuenta que el título está mal escrito. Creo que debería ser (close them forever) pero bueno, creo que lo editaré cuando lo finalicé.**_

 _ **PDTA.2: La próxima actualización de este fic será el 21/08. Les aviso porque el señor FF es traicionero :/**_


	34. Chapter XXXIV

_**Keep your eyes open (or close them for always)**_

El resultado de la reunión entre Vongola y Nikiforov no fue la firma de una alianza, por más que Iemitsu Sawada asegurase, porque eso requería que hubiese otra opción que aceptar los términos de "danos hombres y al final de todo esto de devolveremos a tu esposo".

Viktor no estaba feliz pero hacía mucho tiempo, incluso antes de la mafia, que había aprendido a sonreír cuando la respuesta adecuada no _podía_ ser un cuchillazo en la garganta. El mundo del patinaje artístico podía ser bastante… _salvaje_ pero existían cosas que no era legal realizar.

Ahora, si Vongola creía que eso se quedaría así estaba en un gran error. Él obtendría su venganza tarde o temprano, y dentro de eso vendría obtener la cabeza del jefe de CEDEF. Si el hombre pensó que estaba siendo sutil con sus llamas entonces era más estúpido que la persona que había secuestrado a Yuuri.

 _Yuuri_ , se permitió pensar en su marido tan solo por un momento antes de ponerse de pie, mirando hacia el paisaje helado en el exterior, y luego caminó hacia la puerta, despidiéndose del mayordomo con una simple inclinación de cabeza.

El frío de Rusia no era nada comparado con la tormenta en su pecho.

* * *

Sólo cuando el último de los hombres de Vongola y de Nikiforov abandonó los alrededores del restaurante el mayordomo abrió las ventanas, permitiendo que uno de los búhos disparara hacia el cielo.

(Extraño. Cualquiera habría jurado que ninguna de las aves sería capaz de volar.)

* * *

Lo cierto es que sin importar cuán rápido le había advertido su intuición y lo veloz que actuaron, no existía forma humana de haber llegado a tiempo para el encuentro entre Vongola y Nikiforov. Tal vez, si la línea de tiempo pudiese haberse movido un poco hacia atrás… pero bueno, no valía la pena pensar en ello.

Ahora que Rusia estaba junto a Vongola la Organización decidió que lo más importante era fortalecer los territorios limítrofes como Mongolia y China, mientras que algunos de sus miembros más escurridizos fueron enviados a Rusia para averiguar qué había pasado con Yuuri y cómo estaba relacionado con la alianza inesperada.

No sabían cuanto tiempo esperaría Vongola para lanzar alguna declaración, tal vez incluso un ultimátum, y como la Organización preferiría caer antes que entregar a Tsuna –quien se había ofrecido en un momento de vacilación y casi se quedó sin oídos ante la férrea negativa- significó que lo más probable es que habría enfrentamientos físicos.

Mebuki-san estaba trabajando junto a su madre para cubrir cualquier punto débil que pudiesen tener en Japón, Fon había viajado a China bien temprano en la mañana y Verde estaba junto al padre de Kyoya en medio de un proyecto que tenía en vilo a la mitad de los adultos. Tsuna tenía un poco de miedo de preguntar.

Por su parte, los amigos de Tsuna estaban entrenando "por si las dudas". Nadie los quería cerca de las luchas, ni siquiera a Kyoya, quien podía despachar a más de treinta hombres a la vez y estaba _furioso_ por la orden de permanecer en Japón "tranquilamente".

Tsuna odiaba la idea de pelear porque nunca se había sentido bien lastimando a otros ni siquiera en el entrenamiento, pero tampoco le gustó estar detrás de la seguridad más avanzada mientras la vida de otras personas peligraban. Mientras que la vida de su _familia_ peligraba.

A veces, Tsuna se preguntó en qué punto las buenas intenciones comenzaban a empedrar el camino al infierno. Vongola había nacido como un ideal para proteger a las personas más débiles, los guardias de la tumba de Primo se lo contaron varias veces, pero luego se descarriló y pareció como si último que estuviese en sus mentes fuese el cuidar de los demás.

En otra vida, quizás él realmente se habría visto obligado a dirigir Vongola, pero la idea era demasiado… _repulsiva_ , porque los Kami sabían cómo habría terminado. Tsuna sabía que no era un santo y sí las personas a su alrededor le hubiesen animado sus malas características en vez de las buenas… bueno, resultaba seguro suponer que no sería la misma persona que era en ese momento.

Se dio unos pocos segundos para empujar los pensamientos sobre otra e hipotética vida antes de mirar el enorme mapa de Rusia. Una pequeña sugerencia de Mammon lo había traído hasta allí, "mirando" los nombres de las ciudades, los pueblos y las rutas con sus dedos en un intento para provocar a su intuición.

Era eso o sentirse pequeño e impotente en una esquina, y Tsuna de verdad que odiaba esto último.

* * *

Después de vencer –otra vez- al falso herbívoro azul, Kyoya decidió que sería buena idea verificar a su animalito, quien tenía la molesta costumbre de preocuparse de más sobre las cosas que parecían tan obvias para él.

Como un carnívoro, existían ciertas cosas que las _sabía_ de manera tan profunda que estaba escrita en sus huesos. Su animalito podía ser un poco tonto a veces porque para toda la intuición que tenía existían ocasiones en que parecía incapaz de saber estas cosas de carnívoros. Y eso que Kyoya se había pasado los últimos años intentando enseñarle.

Bueno, el deber de un hermano mayor nunca terminaba hasta que las crías creciesen sus colmillos _completamente_. Kyoya supuso que estaría en ello otros años más.

Vongola podía parecer tan fuerte y grande como quisiesen pero la realidad es que habían ido al otro lado de Europa con la esperanza de que ganar más herbívoros para su causa cuando era más que claro que pertenecían al bando perdedor.

La Organización no perdería. _Jamás._

Mientras que los herbívoros italianos estaban luchando por recuperar lo que no les correspondía, la Organización peleó para defender aquello que estaba bajo su protección. Parecía irónico que el enemigo número uno del grupo creado para tal fin estuviese más en línea con el fundador que sus propios dirigentes.

Kyoya no estaba impresionado.

Entrando en la habitación dónde sentía que estaba su animalito se sorprendió al encontrarlo durmiendo sobre la mesa, sobre el gigantesco mapa de Rusia. Resopló y caminó hasta allí, y estaba a punto de levantarlo cuando lo escuchó murmurar.

¿No era eso el idioma de los herbívoros de Vongola?

Tsuna se despertó sólo segundos después de que hubiese terminado de "hablar", ladeando su cabeza en su dirección— ¿Nii-san?

Kyoya palmeó su cabeza— Estabas hablando en sueños, animalito, en _italiano_.

Eso pareció alertó a Tsuna, quien sin dudas pensó en que podía ser una pista— ¿De verdad? ¿Sobre _qué_?

— Dijiste "millar de flores" pero de forma incorrecta—viendo la forma en que volvió a caer sobre la mesa resopló y golpeó su cabeza con suavidad—. Cesa tu comportamiento herbívoro, animalito. Nunca vas a crecer tus colmillos así.

Tsuna suspiró— Lo siento, nii-san. Voy a volver al mapa—sus dedos comenzaron a pasearse sobre las pequeñas inscripciones en brille bajo los atentos ojos de Kyoya.

La intuición de su animalito siempre había sido algo… curiosa y errática. Según los omnívoros que custodiaban la tumba del ancestro herbívoro de su hermano menor (se negó a llamar de otra forma al hombre que dejó a su famiglia atrás y vino a Japón con la cola entre las piernas), la intuición podía ser consideraba como "el poder un dios dentro del cuerpo de un niño" por la forma caprichosa y extraña en que funcionaba en ocasiones y otras no.

A Kyoya no le gustaba la idea de basarse en algo así pero todas las veces que había actuado fueron realmente importantes así que no dijo nada mientras su animalito seguía con lo suyo, murmurando de vez en cuando sobre su marcha.

Observándolo, se quedó cavilando.

… ¿Por qué _Millefiore_ y no Milioni Fiore?

* * *

 **Se los dejo picando.**

 **Como siempre les agradezco todo el amor. ¡Me hacen el día gente!**

 **¡Ah! Antes de continuar con las respuestas a sus comentarios quería decir que no apoyo de ninguna forma los café de animales "exóticos" o salvajes, como lo son los búhos, lémures o los que se les pueda ocurrir que pertenecen a la vida salvaje. A los búhos, por ejemplo, suelen romperles las alas para que no se escapen (por eso la línea allá arriba de que era extraño que volase).  
**

 ** _NO ESTOY DE ACUERDO CON NINGÚN TIPO DE MALTRATO ANIMAL._  
**

 **No sé si alguno haya visto a Frank Cuesta pero tiene un dicho muy certero sobre esto: "si no hay demanda, no hay negocio".**

 **En fin, tampoco voy a extenderme pero me olvidé de decirlo en el anterior capítulo y no quería que quedase abajo como si no fuese un asunto importante. Lo siento -pero no- si les molesta la descarga xD**

 **Ahora sí:**

 _ **Sección Ro-Responde:**_

 **La Rana Devoramundos** : Tranquila, Yuuri no morirá… creo. Tsuna tardará un poquito más en llegar, lo siento pero tendrás que sufrir un tiempo. Y, gracias :D Espero que este capítulo también te guste :D

 **Shiho-Akemi** : Jajaja, tú y muchos otros xD la lista de gente que quiere hacer arder a Vongola se hace cada día más larga. Y sí, es Viktor. Te juro que tengo problemas con no escribirlo como "Vicktor" por alguna razón. En fin, como siempre es un placer verte por aquí :D

 **nakamura1miu** : Owwn, ¡thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter :D Read you later xDD

 **Me despido con todo mi amor,**

 _ **Roisyn**_


	35. Chapter XXXV

_**Keep your eyes open (or close them for always)**_

- **I** -

Con Vongola ardiendo a fuego lento con los susurros de su alianza con la familia más poderosa de Rusia y sus demás aliados en vilo por futuros enfrentamientos con el gigante asiático, el ambiente en Italia estaba tenso y terriblemente aburrido.

Había contemplado la idea de jugar con la Organización pero estaban blindados hasta los dientes y su familia no era lo suficiente fuerte para correr el riesgo de ser considerada como una amenaza por quiénes poseían a la mitad de los Arcobalenos y un escuadrón de nieblas tan fuerte como para proteger una maldita isla.

Al menos no todavía.

Además, no tenía sentido hacer el viaje hasta alguno de los lugares de Tsuna-chan cuando tenía una mejor opción en su tierra natal. Había escuchado que la familia Giglio Nero no estaba tan bien últimamente, con la pequeña Uni siendo una rebelde y negándose a cumplir los caprichos del viejo Vongola o el Arcobaleno del Sol.

Giglio Nero era impenetrable.

Pero tampoco se podía salir.

Entonces, ¿por qué no echar una manito a su compañera del Trinissete? Que el resultado fuese más del glorioso caos que tanto le gustaba sería solo la guinda del pastel.

Con una risita divertida, miró hacia el cielo con un puchero. _Lástima que Tsuna-chan esté tan lejos. No va a ser tan divertido sino estamos los tres._

Bueno, ya encontraría una solución. _Primero lo primero~_

A kilómetros de distancia una chica con un vestido blanco y una marca en la mejilla sonrió para sí misma. ¡Por fin! Ya estaba cansándose de esperar.

- **II** -

El maldito problema con estar anclado a la tierra después de su muerte por un objeto era que más temprano que tarde Daemon debía de regresar a él. Sus llamas eran fuertes, muy fuertes, incluso como un fantasma, pero no se regeneraban a menos que estuviese descansando adentro del anillo de la niebla, el cual poseía el actual guardián de Vongola, quién estaba en Italia.

La posesión no podía durar tanto tiempo como quería por lo que dejó el cuerpo al cuidado de Iemitsu Sawada y se volvió al anillo, no sin antes de tener una última conversación con Timoteo. El hombre estaba siendo su yo molesto de costumbre, quizás un poco peor, pero le tenía miedo y obedecería sus órdenes como todos sus ancestros antes que él.

Lo único que necesitaban era llevar al niño de Giotto lejos de la protección de la Organización. Si Timoteo creía que era para convencerlo definitivamente para liderar Vongola allá él. Daemon había mentido a su propio cielo más de una vez, ¿por qué no lo haría de vuelta con el idiota de turno?

Una vez que todo el circo terminase Vongola volvería a estar en la cima, con Xanxus en el trono y la famiglia incluso aún más fuerte y próspera. Muchas personas tendrían que morir, por supuesto, pero para las alturas a las que estaba un poco de sangre más no era nada comparado con lo que supondría que todos sus esfuerzos se perdiesen.

No. El sacrificio de Elena no se desvanecería en la nada.

Daemon destruiría el mundo primero.

- **III -**

 _Ah, se dijo Yuuri, después de un largo momento mirando a la nada con su querido y viejo amigo canino en sus brazos._

 _Por fin lo había recordado._

 _ **Viktor…**_

 _Su familia…_

 _Miró a Vicchan a los ojos y le sonrió, dejando un suave beso en su frente para agradecerlo todo el tiempo que habían compartido y disculpándose por los años en los que se mantuvo lejos._

 _Era momento de despertar, ¿verdad?_

 _Esta no es nuestra sala_ , fue lo primero que Yuuri pensó al abrir los ojos y mirar las paredes y la falta de muebles a su alrededor. Su pecho se contrajo un poco cuando notó que no podía moverse por un extraño cansancio, como si hubiese patinado durante más de quince horas seguidas.

Vio una puerta en un lado y apretó los labios cuando sus piernas y brazos se negaron a responderle. Yuuri sabía que tenía que salir de ese lugar, sólo lo _sabía_ , y lo haría ni bien lo que sea que estuviese haciéndole sentir tan agotado se acabase.

Fue en ese momento cuando un adolescente entró a la habitación, quizás uno o dos años menor que Yuri, con el mismo tono de rubio y una cara amable fruncida en una expresión de disculpa.

— Buenas tardes, joven señor, soy Basile—dijo, en un japonés que no correspondía al timbre juvenil de su voz—. El Maestro está ocupado con asuntos de suma importancia así que seré su cuidador.

 _¿Maestro? ¿Cuidador?_ — ¿Es esto el tráfico de personas? —Yuuri preguntó con la calma que no tenía.

Los ojos de "Basile" se agrandaron y enrojeció antes de sacudir sus manos en negación— ¡No, por supuesto que no, joven señor! Estamos… somos…—intentó explicar pero parecía que estaba realmente descolocado. Para ser un mafioso parecía bastante ingenuo.

La co-crianza de Yuri junto a Viktor le había dado más instintos paternos de los que creyó porque a pesar de la situación no pudo evitar pensar que el niño no debería de estar allí. ¿Dónde estaban sus padres? ¿Por qué hablaba así?

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí, Basile-kun? —preguntó, en voz suave, imitando el tono que utilizaba cuando su no-hijo adolescente parecía a punto de caminar por las paredes.

— Por protección—respondió de inmediato y con rapidez elaboró—. El Maestro me encomendó la tarea de velar por Yuuri-san ya que está en grave peligro. Nikiforov-sama nos pidió que te cuidáramos mientras él y el Maestro se encargan de la Organización.

Yuuri lo miró en silencio antes de suspirar— Esto es mentira, Basile-kun—dijo, sin piedad ni duda, a pesar de que el chico creía en sus palabras todo lo que le había contado iba en contra de lo que sabía. Viéndolo intentar tartamudear en medio de su sorpresa añadió:—. Viktor jamás me entregaría a nadie. Está en _nuestros votos de matrimonio_ —lo que había sido dulce y sorpresivo, y bastante caliente para ser honestos, como sólo Viktor podía ser—. Si no puedes decirme la verdad está bien—sonrió un poco al niño.

— Pe-pero el Maestro lo dijo—susurró, como si Yuuri acabara de contarle la verdad sobre Santa Claus.

Ahora, Yuuri era persona amable, sí, porque sus padres habían criado a un niño educado y a él le gustaba ver a las personas a su alrededor felices, sin embargo, se había casado con el Pakhan de la familia más fuerte de Rusia y aceptaba y comprendía todos los blancos, los negros y los grises de Viktor.

Y por él, Yuuri era capaz de hacerlo _todo._

— A veces la gente miente—dijo, en el mismo tono amable—. Incluso los que amamos. Incluso los que nos gustaría que nos amen.

La cara de Bacile cayó y a pesar de que Yuuri se sintió horrible por causarlo... algo aleteó en su pecho.

 _Espérame, Viktor._

* * *

 **Y por fin se despertó el bello durmiente!**

 **En fin, que no me enrollo. Gracias por el amor, gente. Los quietecito.**

 **Y ahora viene la sección más querida por mí, ¡Ro-Responde!:**

 **La Rana Devoramundos **: La violencia nunca es la respuesta… a menos que estés en un mundo como el de KHR, entonces golpea primero y pregunta después xDD Aunque sí, a veces no queda de otra que esperar. Byakuran y Uni tendrán un papel importante así que míralos con atención. Lo siento por la tardanza, ¡espero disfrutes y sufras con este capítulo! :D

 **akykuran** : Jajaja yo no creo que a nadie o a casi nadie del fandom le guste Iemitsu xD Ya veremos como se va todo a la mierda * inserte risa malvada*

 **Shiho-Akemi** : Seee, ahora con ayuda de Byakuran voy a armar la gorda :D Wiii

 **Mayra58** : Siii, lamento haber tardado tanto en llegar a este punto pero bueno, ahora se van condimentando las cosas jijiji Gracias por tu comentario, me alegro que la historia te parezca tan buena, es un orgullo inmenso para mi :D

 **AVISO : LAS ACTUALIZACIONES VAN A SER MÁS O MENOS CADA CUATRO/CINCO DÍAS (EN ESTA HISTORIA) PORQUE TENGO FINALES Y PARCIALES Y EN ALGÚN MOMENTO TENGO QUE DORMIR. ASÍ QUE SÍ.**

 **Con amor,**

 **Roisyn**


End file.
